


Snowy Vale

by Elfen1012



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But here ya go, Comedy, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, honestly this fic is from like 2013 and is not a reflection of my modern work, old fic, set after volume one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfen1012/pseuds/Elfen1012
Summary: My first fic from like back in 2013 my editor cleaned up as a Christmas present so i decided to upload it here so its a little...well I grew a lot as a writer.Winter in the vale is here and though RWBY's fight against Cinder is over and tensions have cooled between the two, Weiss still struggles to deal with Ruby and how to express herself. Slower style White Rose Romance. First of the Vale series. A.U. as of Volume 2 episode 3.





	1. Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is Snowy Vale my first fic ever from back in 2013. This was made right after volume one ended and was near and dear to me and at 500 favs on ff.net some other people too I guess, even if its really flawed by my modern standards. Lazykatze my editor this Christmas went back and edited all of it, cleaning up a lot of mistakes and making this fic presentable. None of the contents been changed, but I thought I'd post it here too, staggered over the next few days. Let me know if you like it. All the authors notes are all ff.net notes too so yeah....

Cold often dulled the pain, but tonight it just made Weiss' eye scream in irritation. The pain building in the fissure was enough to cause a migraine. Though she tried to block it out in silent meditation, swirling winds and snows danced around her with just enough noise to turn the comforting black of her tired mind into a snow globe. In a way it reminded her of home: snowy, cold, and uncomfortable. It would be funny if it wasn't so irritable.

"Weiss, stay awake! No sleeping during a sleepover!" As if shocked, Weiss' eyes sprang open and the snowy emptiness of her mind was filled in by the actual snow flurry falling outside Emerald Forest. The winter came to Vale, which pushed the grimm out of the forests. Nights overcame day more and more. A huntress' vigil comes every winter to hold the borders against more desperate grimm.  
Grunt work in truth.

"Ruby, we live together." Weiss didn't bother to look at her, she was staring off into the darker forests, the sun was more than set by now and her dim fire was burning out.

"Yeah, but now we're camping. It's, like, special, or something. We get to enjoy the wilderness and roast marshmallows and stuff. Plus s'mores, they're like super cookies," Ruby rambled, clearly starting to lose her point. Weiss felt her eye throb, the scar acting up again, making her limited patience shorter.

"We're supposed to be guarding the city's perimeter, not making s'mores. Take your position more seriously or no one will respect your command!" Her blue eyes turned to Ruby's, seeing a childlike apologetic expression on her.

"I know, but I figure we should enjoy it. We don't have to always be super stuffy." She scratched her head and Ruby's eyes turned away from Weiss' ice gaze to her feet. Weiss was frustrated, her eye hurt, and Ruby was being a kid again. Maybe it was rude, but Weiss wanted to wake her up. She didn't mean it from malice, Ruby could be a great leader, but needed to be checked, tempered, and disciplined.

"Did you make rounds? Once you finish that and get more firewood then you can make damn s'mores," Weiss let up, trying to not be overly rude. In the months since they had become teammates Weiss had tried to move from being insulting of Ruby to critical, but driving.

"Already did! Didn't expect that, huh? While you dazed off I managed to cover all the way from Nora's to Yang's patrol. I'm fast, remember?" Ruby replied, sauntering over to the fire. Weiss snuck a look to see her with a wide proud smile. Cute girl, shame she was a bit stupid sometimes. Weiss thought about reminding Ruby that searching thoroughly was important not speed, but she decided against it, instead the pain in her eye made her grimace. The night was getting on and now smoke was coming up from either side, one was light, Weiss guessed in Blake's and Yang's camp. Blake's night vision made a big fire counterproductive.

"Weiss, I know you're kind of the serious type, but I really want to take this time to enjoy ourselves. We don't usually get some time together as friends. I mean, with Blake and Yang yeah, but not really time to get to know each other. So, Miss Weiss Schnee, tell me something I don't know about the illustrious princess." Weiss hated being called that, she was no one's princess, heiress she was, but not some princess. Her pain and that comment made Weiss want to scream, but instead she merely replied.

"I sing sometimes."

"Sing for me."

"No."  
She could hear the disappointment.

"Well, fine, I like to write. Stupid short stories mostly. I'd let you read them if you'd sing for me," she said with a sort of clever plea. Made no difference. Weiss' voice was not bribable; she didn't care to sing for others, even if her father pushed her. Her thoughts kept cutting off by the cold wind that irritated the scar.

"If you're trying to buy a song, then I'd suggest trading something I want, " Weiss said with more of a smile, her initial irritation was begging to be replaced by a small amount of amusement. Ruby was charming, in an idiot sort of way.

"Maybe you do, you don't know. Alright, s'mores are done, and I made you bit of coffee!" Weiss looked down somewhat wide eyed. In the course of the conversation she never thought to glance to see what the hell Ruby was doing. There she found her setting up boiling coffee with a fire alongside a fresh set of s'mores.

"I know night shift is rough, so I got some coffee grains before we left, plus s'mores are better with friends. Hope you like them," Ruby said. With a chuckle she set her mug up, its heat melting the snow falling into the glass. Weiss sighed, more frustrated with her own rudeness than Ruby. She was being rather sweet, and pain was making Weiss into a bit of a bitch.

"Thank you very much, Ruby," Weiss said, though a bit stilted, as she took up the mug and sipped. Black as Blake's hair, just what the night needed. "You're still not getting that song." Weiss said with a smile, unwilling to be bribed by even the most needed luxury. To this Ruby only laughed.

A few hours passed, and suddenly the night was darker and Ruby was yawning. She was clearly overstaying her shift and Weiss' was already well underway. S'mores were gone and Ruby was to follow suit. The air was way colder now, and though Weiss was not showing it in the least, she was freezing.

"I'm going to take off for the night," Ruby said standing up, whipping the snow from her clothes and hair. Weiss remained focused on the forest, eyes strained in the dark made worse as the cold sapped her of strength. Silently, Ruby stepped to Weiss and a warmth covered her.

"Ruby, your cloak!" Weiss said in a bit of shock. It wrapped around her, surprisingly warm and hefty. Ruby looked back smiling as she stepped away.

"It'll keep you warm. Take good care of it, that cloak means everything to me, but I don't think I could sleep knowing my partner is freezing out here." Ruby walked away into the tent, playing it all off and trying to be a cool girl. Idiot. Although… it was so warm.

The night went on and Weiss clutched the cloak. It smelled like her, the scent of roses. Eyes closed and Weiss could almost feel her there. She didn't feel so lonely and her scar's ache dulled just a little. A blush crept across Weiss' cheeks as the cloak wrapped tight around her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sing to Ruby.


	2. Pass the Drill

"You must be quick, Ruby, move or you'll die." Uncle used to say that was the key, but it didn't matter. No matter how fast she swung, how quick the turn or cut, no matter what her rotation, the scythe met another one of Weiss' Runes. Snow and sparks danced for the moon as Ruby would spin Crescent Rose and strike, but nothing she did mattered. Weiss would block, with just a twist of the wrist, what took Ruby her whole body. 'Uncle it doesn't matter…no one's that fast!'

"Damn it, Ruby, don't sit idle!" Weiss shouted angrily as the floor below Ruby shined red, the Ice Queen's dust sending up fire to meet her. The flame hugged her cloak when she turned to dodge, letting her body rotate in a summersault, swinging the blade back at Weiss from below. The twisted cut reached nothing but more glyphs. Those cursed glyphs every single time.

Ruby just screeched, spinning even faster, her Aura speeding her body up. Frustration made her quicker, but with every curve and angle the damn glyph would be there, harder than any steel, the knockback killing her momentum and sending waves of force into her shoulders. It hurt during the first hours of the drill, but now frustration made it just numb. How long had it been? Hours now and not once did she get through Weiss' defense! The sun had risen and yielded to the moon, now an entire Saturday wasted on one stupid drill.

Near shaking in frustration, Ruby went for broke, doing a three-sixty spin to build momentum and right at the moment of impact, let the petals overtake as she used her semblance of speed like teleportation to end up behind the silver threat in front of her, but before the moment, she could see Weiss' expression turn to a look of exacerbated disappointment. Her speed ran her by Weiss, the moment meant to strike before the teleport instead turned her around right to Weiss' unguarded rear, but on the other side, she saw not Weiss' back, but the light blue below, the princess' blade pointed at Ruby's feet, and more of Weiss' disappointment.

"No…" Ruby mumbled as the fist of dust born ice smashed into her chest. She was in no danger, Aura protected her, but Ruby went limb. Her body was tired, not a day from the end of their turn on patrol and this drill was what greeted Ruby. Her body smashed against the snow of Beacon's courtyard, but at this point Ruby was done; she could stay down and enjoy the snow. The drill was over whether or not Weiss liked it, and to that Ruby dared to smile.

"Ruby, get up, you need to be able to manage this! Your moves are way too predictable, change up your style! You lose momentum on a defensive opponent like me and you'll be done! You must be quick or else you'll die, and get us killed with you," Weiss came up, shouting, angled above Ruby, trying to make her feel small. Normally it would work, and had worked for the last four hours, but Ruby was done. It was time to chill in the moonlight. The night air was lovely, no need to let it be spoiled.

"Sorry Weiss, I just can't. Your defense is perfect," Ruby replied, and at least right now she felt pretty confident in it. Weiss wasn't the strongest, but damn if she wasn't an impenetrable wall in every way.

"Look at my face, Ruby. My defense isn't perfect, it's your attack that's lacking!" Weiss was so mad she was beyond shouting, but instead deadly quiet, her expression overpowered with a sense of disappointment. Weiss was red from anger, but Ruby was red from embarrassment. It was kind of an unspoken rule never to mention the scar in front of Weiss, no one made it that way, but it was understood. Ruby admitted to herself that was a really poor choice of phrase, but she was done with this. Nothing, but drills and getting screamed at.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I'm done!" Ruby shouted, but with a smile. She made up her mind. It was done with, a kick-up and she was up walking away, letting the flapping of her cloak say all that she needed to say about today's training. She could hear Weiss shouting behind her, but Ruby just closed her eyes, breathed and walked. Didn't matter to where, but she walked with a smile. She did that when she was mad, trick she had learn arguing with dad. Just walk and let the air cool your head.  
Ruby didn't know how long it took, but maybe hours passed, heat of anger killed her ability to measure time. Her body was sore, and now a desire to eat cookies, the girl's comfort food, replaced her own frustration. Her cloak was wet from melted snow and Crescent Rose needed some repairing after the glyphs likely dulled her blade. That thought sent her back to being mad at Weiss.

The dorm room was empty outside of Blake reading. It was fairly dark, only moonlight really getting in, guess her night vision made a reading light sort of pointless.

"Hey Blake, where's Yang?" Ruby asked, with only a little hint of interest. She thought it impolite to say nothing. Ruby crashed on the bed, not even changing, the softness of the mattress enveloping her, the soreness finally showing itself in a mix of pain and pleasurable relaxation.

"She went out, whatever that means," Blake replied. She didn't bother looking up from her book, something thick with a strong cover, a bit heftier than her usual romance novels. Blake was dressed for sleep, her usual bow replaced by a furrier, black, mitten-like replacement for winter. Guess the ears got cold, Ruby didn't think much on it. Body aching, she pulled her box of cookies from her drawer, munching on them in dead silence, the only noise her constant chewing and the flipping of book pages. The atmosphere would be a bit awkward if Ruby's mind was not already filled with a mixture of emotional confusion and a desire for more comfort food.

"Ruby, what is it?" Blake said without so much as a tonal shift. Ruby wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but her cookie batch was dwindling to half and her craving was quickly being replaced with a slight stomach ache.

"It's nothing," Ruby replied, silver eyes shutting for a moment, the night starting to sink into her. She scratched her head in a sense of defeat; her smile trick wasn't really working.

"You just silently ate a box of cookies. Ruby you don't do anything silently. Did you get in trouble?" Blake said, her tone a mixture of detached and friendly only she seemed to pull off. Resistance was utterly pointless, and while Ruby was tempted to make a jab about how much she seems to notice while staring into a book, it would be childish, and Blake was one of the team.

"It's Weiss. I just don't get her. We finally start getting closer over the patrols, but as soon as we get back she's drilling me and shouting again. It's like no matter how many layers of her icy side I get through I just hit more of it." Ruby finally just shut herself up. Blake didn't need this, she and Weiss barely got along as is. Ruby should be building Blake's and Weiss' friendship not giving more reasons to tear it down.

"It could be that she's kind of a bitch." Blake answered, flipping another page, sure she was joking, but after a clear minute of silence it became clear that was not the acceptable answer. Her eyes finally left the book and turned to Ruby directly. "Look, Weiss isn't a bad girl, but she's about as abrasive as sandpaper, don't let her get to you so much." She tried to give her best supportive smile, but it just came off as mild, but Ruby noted the effort.

"She just makes me feel so small. I really try to meet her standards, and I don't know why I hate how low her opinion of me is." It earnestly did bug her, from the very beginning even. She tried so hard to impress Weiss, yet that only made her think of Ruby as showy and vain. She tried to be a supportive leader, but Weiss often noted it as too weak willed. Ruby was a strong person, but despite Weiss being so short she made Ruby feel so god damn small.

"Well… It doesn't justify it, but remember this, people only really yell at others when they are central to their lives, either because they hate them or mean a lot to them. Weiss doesn't hate you; we know that. She even respects you as leader now, so she must care about you a lot. She can be downright awful sometimes, but she's at least trying I guess is what I mean. Maybe that helps. Talk to her." Blake was awful at this, she knew. Never as good with people as Yang, much less in dealings with Weiss, but Ruby needed someone.

Ruby on the other hand felt surprisingly better. It was kind of obvious, but Weiss lost her Saturday, too, she was trying to make Ruby better. It was a simple idea and she kind of felt dim for not thinking that way to start. Weiss still needed to cool her jets, but this just made Ruby feel the need to talk to the little ice queen about it. Maybe they could talk a few things over. "Fine, I bite. Where is she?"

"Library, she stormed in for some books, told me she'd be there and left about twenty minutes before you got here," Blake said, her focus back on her tome, feeling content that the matter was resolved.

Her muscles protested, but Ruby got back up, put on her sadly damp cloak and headed to the door, only stopping to thank Blake first. "Your ear mittens look cute by the way," Ruby added as she stepped out the door, off to see the princess, and probably get yelled at.

The library was blanketed in mist, moonlight, and a coat of darkness. There alone, by a single lantern, was Weiss. Her body still, aside from breathing, perfect in posture, even with pen still in hand, but she was completely passed out. Ruby was kind of impressed that Weiss managed to keep perfect posture when falling asleep at work. The kind of rich people training required for that was beyond Ruby by far.

Stepping over to Weiss near silently, Ruby took a moment to review the work, books on dust, support strategy, and oddly enough on scythe fighting were piled next to her. In front of the heiress, was Uncle Qrow's book, a treatise on the different styles and forms scythe hunters had developed over the years. Her pen rested on notes which were filled with quotes.

' _Scythe wielders must constantly be in motion; lack in momentum means a drop in attack frequency. With their limited defensive capability, a lack in constant attack speed and frequency is fatal in almost all modern scythe styles.'_

Just below on her notes outside of quotes was ' _Practice long range defense. Develop support glyphs. Keep Ruby moving, keep Ruby breathing!_ '

Long after the fight when Ruby was stuffing her face with cookies and moping, Weiss had spent the time working. She researched, tested, and attempted to fix the future issues with Ruby's style. Long after Ruby gave up on this, Weiss never stopped. It was actually really sweet. Weiss wasn't so scary in the moment. She kind of glowed in moonlight, pale as she was. The heiress was always beautiful, that was uncontested, but Ruby had never seen her look peaceful before. She thought Weiss looked quite lovely and lamented that Weiss didn't show herself like this more. Even her scar seemed to be kind of pretty in the right light and Weiss' eyelashes shimmered, made her look the sleeping beauty type. Ruby felt horrible for her negativity and a little overwhelmed by the sweetness.

"Weiss, get up so you can get to bed," Ruby whispered gently while hugging Weiss from behind. Her body felt kind of fragile, but warmer than Ruby expected. She felt

Weiss tense up and jolt just a little as she began to wake up. Her breathing accelerating a little, perhaps a hug was maybe a bit of a shocker to wake up to, but as far as Ruby was concerned, Weiss could deal with it.

"Ruby…What time is it? I need to get back to work on this. I can't play with you." Weiss seemed nervous, and Ruby remembered the ice queen's uncomfortableness with hugs, but Ruby didn't feel like moving, so she didn't. Simple as that.

"It's alright, you need to sleep. We can work on it tomorrow. Together," Ruby promised, loosening up on Weiss.  
"Fine, but that means double drills, and I better see you studying, too. No more just 'feeling it out'. If you want to lead you've got to focus." Weiss was still a little groggy and nervous, but Ruby let her resignations go and accepted Sunday was sacrificed.

"Fine, but if I get you, you owe me a song." Ruby let go of Weiss, offering her a helping hand instead.

"You need to drop that, Miss Ruby Rose," Weiss said, her voice stern to start but turning softer with exhaustion.

"My offer stands as is, princess."

"Maybe, and only maybe, if you pass the drill."

Ruby shrugged. It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sorry was kind of falling asleep here while I was writing and again sorry these are always so short. Don't have a lot of free time so I prefer to get out small bite sized chapters then long stuff. Hope to get one more out sometime in the near future before my life gets hectic again. I'd like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews especially 7054 for his/her criticism. I'm sorry for the bad grammar; I'm earnestly still working on my English. . But that's no excuse and I hope to improve, and I hope you'll stick with me. I plan on keeping it slow, but building things each chapter so this will be an exponential curve of romance in time! :D Until next time everyone


	3. I'm Your Babysitter

"Come on, Weiss, let's go! You promised!" Ruby Rose whined just at the right octave that a pain spiked into Weiss' brain. She was already giving her a headache. The red child banged on the door, only making the headache worse. Sure, it was a bit childish, but Weiss preferred an evening of getting work done, than likely whatever Ruby had planned. Hiding out for a bit was an understandable decision. At least that's how Weiss reasoned it.

"Fine, shut up, and let's go," Weiss shouted, opening the bathroom door, driving Ruby to pull her out by force.

"We've been practicing all week, and I got you! You owe me, Miss Schnee, and for once we're going to do something fun! Got it?" Ruby shouted with a smile, handing Weiss all her usual dresswear. Ruby had managed to break Weiss' defense, and in turn for not singing Weiss promised to spend her Saturday hanging out with everyone, apparently Ruby's plan to develop team unity.

"I said I would, just give me a moment. Where are we going, anyway?" Weiss complained, changing herself into her usual combat skirt and dress; quickly doing her hair up in the signature ponytail shifted just the right angle, breaking symmetry as intended. Lastly equipping Myrtenaster, her prized blade, Weiss was about as ready as she could be.

"We're meeting the others at a café. Other than that: enjoy the mystery of adventure!" Ruby spun Crescent Rose into storable form and started her march out into the snow. The walk into town was mostly serene, the sun was low and snowfall light. Ruby talked a lot, Weiss listened halfheartedly. She was rather nervous, life in the castle and combat school was devoid of much traditional hanging out, and while the concept was more than obvious, the air to it was odd. Life to Weiss was about accomplishment, nothing that did not push her closer to achievement or mastery was pointless to father, who saw to abolishing everything else. The atmosphere was stiff and more so due to that it was just Ruby.

"Weiss, are you even paying attention?" Her attention snapped back the blur of snowy streets filling in Ruby's confused face. Weiss felt the red shade of embarrassment cross her face, and embarrassment lead to an immature anger.

"Of course not," she said, wanted to kick herself for it. _Try to be nice, you promised…_ Weiss reasoned with herself. She had her father's temper, but it was no excuse. She needed to be perfect.

"Weiss, come on, try to have fun! What's bothering you? I'm doing my best…" Ruby's little hand grabbed Weiss' sleeve. Their stares met and the younger girl's one was of earnest concern. Guilt bubbled up to the surface and the uptight nature Weiss had been groomed for began to wane.

"I'm… sorry. This is just a bit odd for me. I've not spent much time with others outside of necessary work." It seemed peculiar to say, but it was accurate. They spent almost every moment together, but Weiss and Ruby always did it training, studying, or on assignment. Ruby was trying to be more than a business associate or leader. She wanted to be Weiss' friend, which she supposed they were, but it was odd. Not unpleasant, not in the least, just odd.

"Weiss, just chill. I mean enjoy yourself. It's no different than anything else we do just with less books and violence. Plus, we can get sweets and shop or whatever, the city is endless! What do you want to do? It's your adventure, princess," Ruby said in a twirl, kicking the snow fall from the city streets. Weiss sighed, her efforts were cute at least, but to be honest Weiss had no answer. She had intended to work on glyphs today.

"Well, isn't that your job, glorious leader?" Weiss said in a more teasing voice, a small grin traced on her lips as she stepped forward, finally loosening up just a bit. The café ahead was the set destination. The outside seats were complete with a roaring fire to keep the customers warm even when exposed to the elements. The atmosphere was partial to the snowy city, the café lined with winter wildflowers. Ruby hopped the fence and quickly took a seat, offering the other to Weiss, who proceeded in a more formal fashion through the gate.

"A tad bit flashy, Ruby," Weiss said with friendly sarcasm, taking a seat so kindly offered by the redhead. The snow dropped slowly onto the parasol above their table. Fire smell was of distinct oak, adding to the sweetness of the bakery. Main Street itself was unusually crowded, the festival spirit, greenery, and multicolored lights bringing vibrancy to the grey and white of the winter atmosphere.

"At least I have fun," Ruby noted, sticking out her tongue in protest. It wasn't long before their orders were taken. Weiss requested a coffee, black as always. Ruby on the other hand asked for hot chocolate with a side of cake. She was a silly child at heart, and the heiress couldn't help but find it a frightening mix of irritable and adorable. In the moment she preferred the latter and let the ease that radiated off Ruby absorb into her. Weiss noted the redhead's awkwardness was the source of her sincerity, something that, while initially off-putting, Weiss grew more and more at ease with it.

"Where's the bumblebee duo?" Weiss asked, quietly tapping her finger. Bumblebee was the prevalent nickname for the other half of team Ruby. They had become close friends over the course of the year, it was getting hard to find them not hanging out. Yang apparently made it her mission to get Blake out of the books and into the world, while Blake claimed it was more along the lines of preventing the party girl from getting herself killed. Where Weiss and Ruby as partners grew to have a fairly stagnant relationship, those two and blossomed into the best of friends.

"Got a message from Blake just now, looks like they abandoned us. Yang dragged her to a club and we can't go," Ruby replied, her expression pouty.

"Why?" Weiss asked immediately, not realizing until after how dumb the question was.

"I'm… fifteen." Ruby blushed.

"So I'm your babysitter?" Weiss said in amusement. She kept forgetting Ruby was really two years her junior.

"I'm near sixteen…" she mumbled mostly to herself, which did give Weiss a laugh.

"Sure, maybe if you drink more milk you'll grow faster." Weiss grinned, remembering one of Ruby's more silly moments. Ruby blushed even deeper.

"God Weiss, you only pay attention when I say something dumb… Milk is good anyways, don't make fun of the things I say…" She coughed awkwardly as Weiss seemed unmoved by the scythe wielder's retort. "Well, on the other side the town seems festive. I've never seen it, what's it about?"

"It's the winter festival. You see, back before my great uncle, most of the poorer farmers used to have to kill a lot of their livestock that wouldn't have survived the winter. With all the last minute harvesting all the farmers would host huge festivals to use up the food that couldn't be preserved. Ended up as a local tradition in the region," Weiss explained, sipping at the coffee that had just arrived.

"What did your great uncle have to do with it?" Ruby asked, chewing on her cake slice.

"My great uncle invented the Low-Cost Dust Heater. With just a quarter ounce of dust, which my grandfather could easily supply, you could keep a barn warm all winter, so in practice winter slaughters became unnecessary for even the poorest farmers." Weiss spoke proudly, the start of the Schnee company was a much more black and white issue than it was now, easier to be proud when it was just a local lord and his inventor brother saving farms.

"Wow, I didn't know your family were inventors, too, just figured you mined the stuff," Ruby said, working on her hot chocolate. Weiss couldn't say for sure if she was feigning interest, but either way Weiss was happy to tell the story, positively coloring her family for once.

"Well, one, my grandfather Lord Schnee started the company. He was better with the money, but his brother was a fantastic inventor and doctor, dedicated his life to the sciences. His inventions put the company on the map. The Schnee family has never had one quite as great as him since he was killed." While the end was not a pleasant story, Weiss was more the proud to be of the accomplished, even if she never really did match up to her great uncle's or grandfather's legacy. She let herself smile for once, letting herself be a bit prideful.

"Weiss you're petty when you smile, you should do it more." Ruby's words made the blush reverse onto Weiss, making her eyes shift elsewhere, her coffee meeting her lips to give her a moment to refocus after that little surprise. Instead of returning to their conversation, however, a woman dressed in her evening best walked over to their table, recorder in hand, her face dolled up with the loveliest smile. Dress a snake all you want, the recorder told who she was.

"Hello, I couldn't help overhearing you, but you wouldn't happen to be the young miss Weiss Schnee. would you?" Her tone was practiced, but not without charm. Weiss tried not to feel awkward and instead sat properly, hand out.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Weiss' words were pleasant but guarded, her stance holding the same condition.

"I'm a local reporter; I was hoping I could ask you more about your family and your company. Having heard what you had to say, I'd like to get your side of the story on some of your family's company's history?" The woman shook Weiss' hand. Whether she liked it or not, the Schnee heir was put into an impossible position. The reporter's recorder meant if she refused it would be taped, worsening her family reputation.

"Sure… do understand I have limited time, so please make your questions considerately short. Thank you." Weiss was resigned to her fate, but all she could do was hope the reporter actually cared about Weiss' opinion.

"Considering your praise for the family's start, what are your feelings on Schnee Dust Company's more questionable actions? Claims of denied pay to faunus and poor labor conditions seem to be coming from everywhere. How do you feel about your family's sordid reputation?" There was the heart of it. Weiss hadn't done a thing, but there they are with a loaded question, a metaphorical noose, sweet voices spitting venom. _Snakes Weiss, snakes all of them!_ Father used to say that about reporters. That and other lessons of his came to mind, though none pleasant. Suddenly her eye ached again. Her back went straight in proper posture; she crossed her legs in a business casual stance, never showing the heel to the inquisition.

"As a huntress in training, I am not directly involved in matters dealing with Schnee Dust Company; any issues should be taken up directly with the management of the company. I'm sure the company would be more than happy to answer any questions you have in far greater accuracy than I can." Weiss became an ice wall, massive and impenetrable. She held no expression, not betraying a single bit of emotion, her mouth resting in limbo between a formal smile and displeasured frown.

"You're suggesting that despite your previous praise of your grandfather's company you have nothing to say on the part of its modern practices? Wouldn't that lack of denial be implicit admission to your father's guilt?" The reporter's face was curled in a ravenous smile; she likely viewed this as the break of a lifetime. Historically the media knew better than to come to her directly, but this woman clearly was thrilled at the chance to wretch out a golden egg, but that never came to fruition. A loud snap sent Crescent Rose straight through the recorder. Ruby gave a shrill cry, quickly folding the blade back, making a big show of it. The scythe had suddenly released by accident and ruined the recorder, along with what was on it.

"I'm so sorry, the blade came loose, the spring must have snapped. Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Ruby's panic was convincing enough, but the reporter clearly was fuming. Before she could even begin to complain, Weiss quickly stood up, letting her chair slide out near silently.

"I'm deeply sorry, she's a few years too early to Beacon. Her skills need work. I hope you will accept this check as an apology and hopefully it'll cover the cost. Ruby, be more careful!" Her expression was still all ice, but she allowed for just a bit of politeness having already paid the bill. "I'm sorry, we have to go get that blade repaired before something like this happens again," Weiss finished quickly, dragging Ruby away from the café, the reporter, and all the annoyances that came with her.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't mean to ruin your interview, I really need to be careful when I'm adjusting—"

Weiss cut her off, putting her pointer finger on the girl's lips to shut her up. "Ruby, lie to me again and I'll be more than mad. We both know you'd never screw up a basic function like that. In anything else, yes, but not with your precious scythe." Weiss was fuming, even yelling, but none of it was meant for her partner. The ice wall she held up crumbled and now all she wanted to do was kill grimm for an hour till it was all okay again. "Ruby, I'm sorry, I'm just… that was beyond rude of her…" A sigh escaped her and Weiss just shook her head. "Thank you Ruby, you pulled me out of a good amount of trouble."

"No problem partner, you're not responsible for what's going on at the company anywho," Ruby replied with a smile, letting her scythe retract and slide in behind her.

"I should have expected that. My father used to say there are only three kinds of people: snakes who will poison you, wolves who will eat you, and sheep who are too scared to try either. I would be more understanding if it really was about the faunus, but it's not. Reporters never cared about faunus until Schnee family scandal became a selling topic. Before then, they never cared one bit." Weiss hated to think that way, but it was an easy way to think when angry. Seemed to fit.

"That's stupid. People are who they are. I'm Ruby, Yang's Yang, Blake… well, Blake is a cat, but like in the literal way not like metaphoric, so that doesn't count," Ruby was rambling casually, but it made Weiss calm enough to laugh.

"That's too simple," she said, letting her quick giggle end calmly, her hot blooded rage drained and the frosty air made cooling her head a little easier.

"Might be simple, but I'm right, eh?" Ruby retorted with the goofiest grin Weiss thought she could muster. She really was a lovable idiot.

"Sorry to end it short, but can we go home?" Weiss was already exhausted; she kept rubbing the scar, acting up again. Perhaps they could hang out in the dorms. Either way, Weiss just wanted to go home.

"Nope, no can do, we got one more thing. I had planned to go to the bookstore after, for Blake, but since she's not here all you have to do is suffer through just a bit more." Weiss could not protest before Ruby started running off, turning the corner and leading to a small back road. In the small street corner was an opera house, a very, very small opera house. Fairly run down and clearly not a finer establishment.

"You must be kidding…" Weiss muttered, greatly unimpressed by the place. Ruby on the other hand was mesmerized.

"Nope, I wanted to do something together you would like, and you like singing, and Yang seems to think this is rich people stuff, and well you're a rich person, so I just figured it would work out." Ruby gave a kind of nervous laugh, scratching her head unable to handle Weiss' accusatory stare.  
"Have you ever even been to an opera?"

"Nope, not even once."

"Well," Weiss sighed, eyes closing for a moment to think on Ruby's choice, "be on your best behavior, shut up, and act your age, this may be a rundown opera, but we don't need to act like classless rabble because of it. Understood?"

"Roger!" Ruby said, tickets in hand and running ahead of Weiss.

The showing was poor, if Weiss were to be honest. It was a surprisingly well written opera set during the war, produced by a young aspiring artist apparently, but the singing was atrocious. The leading lady could never hold a note for longer than a second; the other singers and actors were rarely more than untrained friends of the director most likely. Weiss tried to keep her attention on the showing, but within the second act Ruby was twirling in her seat, talking throughout the performance. By the third act Weiss had stopped trying to get Ruby to behave and instead enjoyed Ruby as the show. Once the independent opera ended Ruby was more than happy walking back into the snowy street.

"How did you like it, Weiss? Honestly I have no idea what you people see in all that." Ruby seemed cheery though, doing her usual happy march a few steps ahead of Weiss.

"It was horrible. Honestly, see a proper performance before you write the arts off, but to answer your question, yes, I actually had some amount of fun today, Ruby," Weiss said with true sincerity.

"Good, let's do it again next week!" Ruby cheered, feeling content with victory.

"Just the two of us?" Weiss could barely believe she let that slip out of her mouth, especially with the level of concern she made it sound. Ruby spun around and faced her, the way she was looking sent red crawling up Weiss' cheeks, and made her expression go soft.

"Weiss, you're red, are you okay?" Ruby tilted her head slightly, silver eyes looking at Weiss with real concern. Weiss felt Ruby's hand reach up and feel her forehead, making the blush worse.

"Don't worry about it, it's the cold you dunce. My skin's very sensitive," Weiss announced stepping past her.

"Okay," Ruby said, following behind her, quickly wrapping her arm round Weiss', "And yeah, sure, it can be just us. Yang can have her own fun, but next time we will do something I like, maybe the arcade, or like checking out the bakeries around town. It'll be awesome." Ruby let out her customary breathy laugh, but Weiss merely calmed herself. She generally didn't like being touched, but Ruby was oddly warm and easy to deal with. Though she would never say it, the touch was actually really nice.

"Okay…at least you've finally dropped the whole singing thing."

"Oh no, I haven't gotten close to giving up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey, just got finished with another…even though It's taken me till near 6 in the morning….. BUT my keep going till it's done work ethic lets me get this out early. I wanted to push it since I likely have work tomorrow and don't know when I'll be able to get more free time in the coming days. I want to thank all the lovely reviewers again, it really helps push me to keep making new content, and I hope my exhaustion didn't make this horrible.
> 
> The idea for this chapter came out of me re-watching episode 15 and 16 of RWBY and really trying to see things from Weiss perspective even though it's a lot easier to side with Blake…you know with racism being kind of bad and all. I tried to imagine what I must have been like to be little Weiss. Sure she was rich, but everyone she ever met was either two faced and wanting something from her, or just wanted her dead straight out. All because of things that were largely out of her control. Not to mention her father who may have been abusive, as was suggested in episode 15. Kind of tried to channel a lot of that in this chapter. Hope it played out alright .
> 
> Also lastly you guys think I should make Weiss finally sing soon? :P


	4. Comfort

Yang's eyes were diverted as the dorm room door opened, the ice queen herself coming in, lacking her usual red second. The golden one's brow lifted in a silent accusation. To put it straight, as Yang always did, she didn't like Weiss at all. She was a bully as far as Yang was concerned, and if it wasn't for the fact she was Ruby's friend she would have liquidized her face a while ago. The fact that Ruby wasn't with her after the duo went out together made Yang uncomfortable in a word.

"Yo, where's Ruby?" Yang said casually. She didn't try to act much of anything, but Weiss seemed to be trying to be nicer. That, and Ruby had asked the sister not to be so forceful, so being mild was the least she could do. It wasn't really Yang's shtick, but even Blake said she was overreacting. "Isn't she supposed to be practicing with you, Queeny?" Yang ended with a sarcastic click of her tongue, her body tilted towards the wall, a show of casual aggression.

"Don't call me 'Queeny'." Weiss called out, quickly stepping into shower room to change, washing her hair out to get rid of the snow.

"What does it matter? Ruby calls you princess all the time. Now about my sister, where did you leave her?" Yang had a sarcastic grin from ear to ear; she did take a certain pleasure in making Weiss twitch. Yang wanted to see if she could make the ice queen dance. Blake, however, was unamused. The young faunus shot Yang a look from behind her book that said to knock it off, but hot-head was too pleased with the moment. Plus, Queeny needed to learn her place, for Ruby's sake anywho. It was just an extra that she enjoyed it.

"You're not Ruby. I finished, but she needs more work. She's not going to be done with the drill till she gets it right. If not, I'm cutting her off: no more sweets." The fencer took her step out of the bathroom, now clothed in her nightwear, her silver spun hair let loose for the night a little wet from a rinse. Yang felt the red angry mist start to build in her mind. The blonde beauty's expression twisted into something more bloodthirsty. Yang couldn't believe Weiss' audacity.

"You did _not_ just totes ditch my sister at the training yard in the middle of the winter? What the hell are you doing!?" Yang yelled, as Blake groaned from her bunk. Weiss' face turned a deep red, her fist tight almost to the point of pain. Yang took steps closer, angling herself above Weiss. She just wanted to rip into her for this. She had it a long time coming and Yang always delivered.

"Excuse me?" Weiss' voice was shrill.

"You heard me, Queeny." Yang let her violet eyes lock in for the kill.

"The nerve of you—"

"No, the nerve of you, little Miss Rich Snob. You've been bossing my sister around like she's your maid. You're supposed to be her partner, not a bully. All Ruby tries to do is win your approval, but she's fine already. She doesn't need you." Yang felt great, her smile was back in action, ain't a damn thing Weiss could do about it. Her reign of terror was over, time for Ruby to be leader again. Yang pushed her finger into Weiss' chest, nudging the girl back, but the ice queen pressed back into ang, locking eyes with enough intensity to put a bit of fear into blonde.

"No, she isn't fine! Ruby is foolish, uneducated, rash, and overly reliant on her weapon. She's untested, lacks any discipline or diligence, and she is the most wonderful, kind, gifted huntress here." With every word Weiss took a step closer, her hands animated in anger, fists clenched, nails breaking skin. "You think I like being the bad one? It'd be a lot easier being like you, wouldn't it, letting her get away with mediocrity. But no, I push her, don't I? I yell and I make her work. I pressure her to be the kind of leader and huntress she wants to be. So yes, if being the bad guy will help Ruby to live up to her dream, I'll do it. Sure as hell a lot more than you're doing babying her!" Yang would have responded if she wasn't a level of mad that rendered her speechless, and Yang was _never_ speechless. Her tongue twisted trying to find words, but she just had nothing. She thought about punching Weiss, hell more than that, she was ready to kindly remove Queeny from the universe.

At some point in her stumbling she gave Weiss the opportunity to escape, only taking her coat and some bag with her. Yang's prey just bitched her out and made an escape all in one go. Eyes glossed over in red, the older sister's fist found some comfort in putting a quick hole in the wall. Didn't feel great, but at least that stirred Blake from her book. The cool headed one of the team slid off her bunk, quickly catching Yang before she chased after the ice queen.

"Blake, let go, I got to eviscerate someone for a minute, kay?" Blake's hands didn't let go; instead she pulled Yang's attention to her face. Her yellow eyes stared deeply into Yang's violets currently poisoned with red.

"Yang, cool it. I get that you want to help Ruby, but you started that fight."

"But she's a bitch."

"And she's not wrong."

"You're saying she's not a bitch?"

"No."

"Then you're saying she's right!?"

"No, I'm saying she's not wrong." Yang's expression became softer, still pouting, but the violet color was returning to her eyes. Blake was always steady, expression pretty, but unmoved. Something about it made Yang calm.

"I just want to help Ruby…" Yang backed up, embarrassed by herself. Blake made her more self-aware. Yang hadn't decided if she loved or hated that yet.

"Listen, Weiss is a pain sometimes, but she's good for Ruby. They are close even if neither seems to think so," Blake's response was rather laid back, almost uninterested, but the way she phrased things or just the way her compatriot moved in such an interesting saunter made Yang think she was suggesting something.

"I have a feeling they need to work out a few… personal things we shouldn't get involved in." Blake made her point more clear as she slid out a larger romance novel from her bookcase, spinning it in her hand and making a show of it, her brow only rising slightly to hint the message loud and clear.

"Oh god, you think…with her? Ugh, Blake you read too much of that smut," Yang said, shaking her head in disagreement, a migraine forming at her temple. She breathed deep not wanting to think about what trouble Ruby was getting herself into.

"You, dear Yang, don't read enough of it," Blake purred with a smile as she comfortably returned to her novel.

* * *

Snowfall was light, but already deep enough to soak the red cloak's trimmings. Weiss sat there at the base of one of the older white trees in Beacon's park, its leaves were shades of pink and red, desperate to hold on. It was a lovely spot at least. Weiss seemed rather small there, her coat a little oversized atop her eveningwear. The snow princess's little form was hugging her knees, hair down and not in its usual ponytail. Bits of frost formed on the ends, remnants of the shower she had taken. Before Ruby, the heiress looked closer to a sort of snow fairy, but she knew better than to suggest that aloud. Ruby tried to step as quietly as she could, but the crunch of snow meant any hope of subtlety would be lost. _So much for a cool entrance…_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Hello, Ruby," Weiss said, her form may have seemed small, but she had power in her voice. Ruby worried that her partner had been crying, but from the look in her eye she had just been sitting there in the cold.

"Hey there… I heard about the fight. Yang put a hole in the wall, but Blake says you got the best of her. Wanted to see if you were alright." Ruby kept her voice timid, trying not to make Weiss hide back in her shell, but Weiss didn't even seem to care.

"Did you finish the drill?" That shocked Ruby a bit, not expecting it to get to business so quick, but what could be expected. Weiss was all about results.

"Oh yeah, I got it. I got so mad I managed to practically teleport three times over. The training droid you set up thought there was three of me and panicked, ended up cutting the thing in half... sorry for that by the way. Turns out you were wrong, you _can_ just solve things by going fast." Ruby gave her best cheesy pantomiming of the events. At some point during her vocal interpretations of what her semblance sounds like, Weiss let out the lightest chuckle and Ruby claimed victory.

"So what are you doing here? Sounds like your sister needs to be calmed down if she's putting holes in the wall. Shouldn't you be helping her?" Weiss replied, her expression a look of almost sad strength. Stupid girl. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, enveloping her in warmth. Her body tensed at first, but quickly loosened to Ruby's embrace.

"Yang's got Blake to look after her; you're the one sitting in the snow in a nightgown. I should be here with you getting rid of that sad look. You're my partner, you dunce," Ruby said, stealing the princesses' catchphrase. Her hand started to comb through Weiss' silky silver hair to relax her as Ruby rested her head on top of the heiress. Taking in a breath, her hair smelled of fresh fallen snow rich with winter flowers.

"Don't call me a dunce, you dunce."

"Don't be a dunce."

"Why are you playing with my hair?"

"Why not?"

"I got you something." Ruby went wide eyed, expecting complaints not gifts.

"What is it?" She asked Weiss her silver eyes looking down at her, but the princess refused to meet her gaze. Instead the heiress's little hands, the palms still cut from how hard she had clenched her fists, held out a box of cookies, though the box was fairly frosted by now.

"A good teacher rewards good behavior as well as punishes bad. You passed the advanced drill today. They're a little frozen right now, so I advise eating them later." Ruby's grin was wide and she gave a small snort, quickly putting away the prized sweets for later. Cookies Yang didn't know about were a rare gift indeed.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" Ruby said, returning to the hug. Weiss froze up again, but a scoff brought back the Weiss she knew.

"Who said we're friends?"

"I did, princess."

Ruby smiled widely, humming a tune as she played with Weiss' a hair a bit. The Ice Princess was still playing at being grumpy, but Ruby didn't care. The moment felt nice, she didn't need to think much about why, didn't really matter. Eventually Weiss would need to go inside with Ruby and apologize to Yang, but it didn't need to be right now. Right now it could just be their moment in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. While I love RubyXWeiss, and find them to be the most interesting characters, I got a massive soft spot for Yang's awesomeness so I mostly made this chapter half out of an excuse to be her for a bit. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks so much again for the reviews and your readership, I'd also like to apologize again for the grammar and spelling issues. Nogaru was extra special awesome and emailed me a list of mistakes by chapter, so I am aiming to make some repairs on my disaster of a first three chapters tomorrow. So much thanks Nogaru.
> 
> As a side thought I was thinking if I would eventually bring Weiss's father into this. I feel torn because I'd like to not involve anything I can avoid changing from the cannon, but of course it's all vague speculation . though when I thought about what I'd do with Lord Schnee himself Charles Dances performance as Tywin Lannister came to mind . Well I hope to post again sometime this week.
> 
> Thanks so much


	5. I Guess We Are

Cool heads prevailed that evening and with a little pushing Weiss had apologized to Yang, who surprisingly seemed more embarrassed than offended. Both parties quickly reconciled with the agreement to pretend that little spat never happened, which both the girls were more than thrilled to do so. Weiss herself wanted to be done with it. She woke up unable to look Ruby in the eye that morning. To look so weak in front of her was dreadful. Ruby was her junior, and Weiss just thanked the gods she hadn't cried in front of her cloaked friend. Although, now that she had the moment to think on it, Weiss couldn't help to find some pleasant warmth in that night. She had never really had a friend like Ruby, whom she could have a moment like that with. Call it a passing fancy, but Weiss missed the feeling of Ruby combing her hair.

Weiss mumbled a sigh at the thought. Normally she would never be so absent minded in class, but for some reason the events had struck her with exhaustion. The lecture was on the faunus war, a subject Weiss considered herself more than over qualified in and comfortable with sitting out on. Her eyes lazed around the room unfocused. The scribbling of note taking from every corner was nearly as loud as their over-caffeinated professor. Weiss' pen kept pressing down on her paper, but never actually writing anything herself.

At some point in class, though time had escaped her, Weiss felt paper pushed on her from the left. It was Blake, eyes never moving from the teacher's animated performance. Weiss took the note, giving Blake an odd look. They weren't exactly close, but Blake was not one to pass notes in class. She had the second best grades, right under Weiss. If it had been from Yang or Ruby, she would have tossed the paper away and scolded them, but from Blake a sense of curiosity overpowered her. Perhaps a sign, Weiss thought, that she had spent way too much time with her partner.

Turning it over, the page in nice ordered fashion on the top right started with in crisp clean cursive. ' _So, what are your intentions with Ruby? I'm trying to get a feel for you two._ '

'What?' Weiss mouthed to silently, brow rising questioning Blake. The girl was her usual self, cool expression, her average dress style except without her little bow. A more and more common occurrence as the group grew more accustomed to her faunus nature.

The young girl simply shrugged at Weiss, mouthing back to her, 'Well?'

Weiss shook her head, mostly confused by the question. Intentions? Pass through Beacon ahead of the class, and alive. Aside from that she had no ulterior motives with the girl to speak of. ' _I have no 'intentions'. I'm her partner and we are acquaintances. Why do you ask?_ ' Weiss wrote out in her best cursive right under the line then slid the paper over to Blake.

Weiss could hear a snort of withheld laughter. Soon enough, Weiss felt the paper brush against her arm. She turned it over, greeted again by Blake's well-structured cursive. ' _You're really going to play this game? Acquaintances, ha! I'll accept my coronation as Queen of Vale now. I'm on your side, for once, you can tell me what's going on._ ' Weiss scowled at the paper, feeling more confused with this explanation than the original question.

' _Fine, we're friends. Is that what you're getting at?_ ' Weiss followed up with, regretting her previous decision to read the paper in the first place.

Weiss could feel Blake roll her eyes at her. Soon the faunus' slip of paper returned, the fine handwriting right back. ' _You can do better than that princess.'_ It was her time to roll her eyes at Blake. What did this girl want from her?

' _Ruby thinks we're best friends._ ' Weiss wrote, remembering what the young girl had told her that night. She hesitated for a moment before sending it off. She expected another groan from Blake, but instead she just stared at Weiss with strangely sad eyes. The paper returned with a burning question that made Weiss feel rather horrid.  
' _So, you're saying you're not?_ ' Now that she put it that way, Weiss was sick with herself. She rarely felt guilty in life, but this was just one of those rare moments.

Her pen hesitated, but Weiss wrote the truth. ' _No, I guess we are._ ' If it had been words she would have just shouted instinctively, but it was easier to say it on paper. Especially because Ruby wasn't reading it. Still a heat began to rush up her neck, worsening when Weiss realized she was blushing. The whole "best friend's" thing was weird to her.

Blake smiled reading it, shaking her head dismissively. Whatever it was Weiss looked away, feeling flushed. Soon Blake's response was slid over to her. ' _Be careful, Weiss, you'll break her heart talking like that. She doesn't ask much in return so be good to her._ ' Weiss knew that! She didn't intend to be cruel towards Ruby, it just sort of happened. Weiss only called her a dolt when she was being a dolt.

' _She's always trying to make me sing, she can be really needy, too._ ' Weiss knew she was whining just to get the last word, but she passed it on anyways. Weiss fidgeted for a moment, waiting for a reply from Blake when another note came from her right.

It was Jaune, in hastily done print, ' _Hey what are you two talking about?_ '

Weiss groaned, quickly writing her response. ' _Ask her yourself._ ' It was a private matter anyways.

Blake's note finally made it over, in refreshingly fine cursive. ' _That's really cute. You should. I mean, why not?_ ' Weiss tried not to get mad; they couldn't understand why if she told them. Being made to sing reminded her of being treated like her father's property. She reached for the pen to respond, but the tossing of a paper ball from Weiss' right to left snatch her attention. She glared at Jaune who simply shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. 'Are you stupid?' she mouthed to him, who just smiled nervously and mouthed back 'a little'.

Blake tossed Jaune's note back, but Weiss caught it mid-flight quickly unraveling it. She would pass it along, but if they started tossing stuff, all three of them were going to get in trouble. She went to the note to explain exactly why they were profound idiots. ' _Snow Angel says to ask you what you're talking about._ ' The first part of the note was easily Jaune. If he called her snow Angel one more time Weiss thought she'd kill him. ' _We're talking about what might become the best Beacon love story ever told._ ' Excuse her? Exactly what did Ruby have to do with Blake's smutty love stories?

With unusual flurry of fury, Weiss scribbled her response unable to calm herself. ' _And what, pray tell, does that have to do with me and Ruby?_ ' The heiress had no real reason to be mad, but something about it got her blood up. She felt like Blake was making a fool of her and Ruby. Didn't make sense, but sometimes being angry didn't need to.

Blake had a fairly large grin, rare for her personality; Weiss took it as a bad sign. The faunus slid over the note, and clear as day she was screwing with Weiss. ' _Can't tell you, it would ruin the ending. Now be a dear and pass Jaune the note. It's his turn.'_ Blake started to chuckle, clearly at Weiss' pissed expression. If there was one thing she hated it was being made the fool of so exquisitely.

She breathed, let herself get calm, and sent the letter on its way, done with the whole matter. Regardless of how she felt, Blake slid Weiss another piece of paper. ' _I didn't make you mad, did I?_ ' Weiss shot her a glare sliding her back, ' _No never_ ' hoping she would get the hint. Of course Blake just looked more amused instead.  
Blake sent her another one a moment later. ' _Don't be mad. I'm sorry, Weiss. Hey, Yang's working on something to make you feel better._ ' Well wasn't that good news. All Weiss had ever gotten from the blondey were threats and arguments. Looks like the hatchet would find itself unburied fairly quickly.

' _Great,_ ' Weiss put, trying to be fairly neutral. I mean it wasn't Blake's fault that Yang never got along with her. Hell, at least Blake apologized. So she sent her meek letter, along with Jaune's, over to the heiress' faunus teammate. A second to breathe and Weiss tried to focus on class for once, but a moment later Blake let out a full blown belly laugh. The teacher took notice, asking Blake if she needed to step out. Blake politely refused, yet like the sneak she was passed Weiss a note from under the desk.  
When the professor turned back to the board Weiss slid out the note. This time the handwriting was fairly pretty, but in oversized print. Written at the top in bold was

 _'Dear Queeny._ ' Perfect start. ' _I'm sorry about wanting to liquefy your face. I know you mean well, but I get mad quick. I guess we got that in common, so let's be friends. In exchange for my bit of it I've drawn you a picture. I hope you like it._ '

"Really?" Weiss muttered near silently. At the bottom was an almost disturbingly well drawn version of the heiress, except a faunus with cat ears, paws, and a tail. This faunus Weiss was barely wearing any clothes, only a long white jacket open at the center. Somehow the worst part was the drawing's goofy grin with a bubble saying, ' _Meow, I'm the faunus princess!'_ Weiss' fist went numb from how hard she was clenching the damn note.

Next to the drawing, as if to insult Weiss' intelligence, was Yang's detailed explanation. ' _I call her Meow-eiss Schnyan. Isn't she the cutest! It's just like if you and Blake had like a baby or something except with more cat! Hope you love it!_ ' Weiss got even angrier when some small part of her found the Meow-eiss joke funny. Worse off, she didn't know if Yang was picking a fight or just being a complete fool.

Weiss began writing back, furiously filling the page with just how much Yang was pissing her off. At this point she didn't want to even send the note, covered with insults as it was now. She just wanted to frame it for safekeeping as the single most profoundly stupid things she had ever seen.

"Weiss, you misspelled moronic. You shouldn't write so fast."

The heiress felt her back snap straight and eyes widen. Whispering into her ear was Ruby, seated right above and behind. When she turned to face Ruby, the redhead was nervously smiling, wearing her goofy, 'I'm not sure I handled that right' grin.

Weiss tried to calm down, her mind rushing into premature panic. The silver fencer tried to muster a small smile back. The two girls' eyes locked and Ruby gave her a little wave.

"How long have you been reading, Ruby?" Weiss managed, keeping her voice low.

"The whole time. I copy your notes every class." Weiss' expression went a bit white. The previous conversation was only so easy because Ruby wasn't there for it. Weiss felt weirdly embarrassed, uncomfortable, and filled with undue anxiety.

"Umm, and personally I thought Meow-eiss was kind of cute, Yang took the time, so, uhh, enjoy it, I guess…" Even Ruby became uncomfortable with the scene they were making in class. "Umm, Weiss…" Ruby added, pointing for the heiress to turn around.

"Miss Schnee…" _oh no,_ "I see you misspelled moronic here. What should we do about that?" The normally wired professor just stood completely and utterly still.

"Professor Oobleck… I can explain."

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Hey guys, I got a more regular style chapter coming next, and it'll be a big one. In the meantime I wanted to do something more fun and short beforehand to kind of space out some of the more dramatic bits, cuz high school romance isn't all angst is it. Kind of got this idea talking to Nogaru, who did a lovely job helping me edit chapters 1-3 which I am most grateful for, but I doubt he/she has any clue how this came out of that conversation.
> 
> I have no idea how this came out so any feedback is nice, also if any of you notice specific spelling mistakes don't be afraid to message me them and I'll fix them.
> 
> Thanks again for all your support readers it's really motivating and I hope I can live up to it all. . See you next time!


	6. Unfair

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted to Weiss, whom she was circling. The younger girl felt as though her body was rushed, a sense of undue excitement pushing her forward. Today was their second weekly hangout. After all the drama with Yang, as well as Weiss' first disciplinary essay that followed the whole note passing debacle, Ruby was actually looking forward to having fun with her new best friend. Weiss had admitted it. There was written evidence of it even! Ruby felt like she had finally won the battle for Weiss' begrudging approval and it was time to celebrate.

"Calm down, Ruby. We're going now, no need to run." Weiss seemed less enthralled. Her clothing and style was her usual combat skirt and coat. Ruby had at least tried to wear nicer attire, though almost all attempts to do hair and makeup ended in failure. Instead she had opted to give up on it and dress as usual. A little disappointing, but Ruby couldn't even come up with a solid reason to dress up for an arcade.

"I'll calm down if you cheer up; we're going to have a blast." Red cloak following, Ruby continued to twirl around the young fencer. The snow crunched under her feet, and for once it was a fairly sunny day between the short snows. A perfect day for her plot.

"You're insufferable." Weiss let out in a mild groan, her eyes shutting in false disgust for the younger's exploits. Normally it would bother her, but Ruby just couldn't care. Today was going to be awesome no matter how hard Weiss tried to ruin it.

"Insufferable and your best friend!" Ruby replied with a grin she just couldn't contain. Her arm swung over and latched onto Weiss', pulling the heiress forward into town. Ruby could feel her tense up from the embrace, but soon enough the tenseness was replaced by a calm warmth.

"That's more a sign that I lack friends than your own quality," Weiss said, head raised up in a pout, her cheeks colored lightly in embarrassment. "Just stop bringing it up. Least you can do for getting me in trouble," she added on top of that. Miss rich girl could whine all she wanted, but Ruby was confident, perhaps for the first time, that it wasn't going to matter.

"I'm going to make it up to you by having an awesome day. Have you ever been to an arcade?" Ruby asked, stepping along Vale's cemented sidewalks. The snow trails ended, favoring cleared paths, piled up snow between the sidewalks and the street made for bit of winter atmosphere. The winter came early this year, striking hard and fast, but that just made it feel more like home to Ruby.

"No. Not really," Weiss said in matter-of-fact tone, her eyes shifting around and taking in the city.

"No way? Aren't you rich? You should have, like, bought an arcade for your home. Like a house of games!" Ruby knew Weiss lived in a giant ancestral castle, but she always thought that if someone lived with that kind of home they would fill it up with everything imaginable. Bakeries, arcades, arena, just _everything_. What was the point otherwise?

"I never needed it. Schnees never waste money," Weiss said all puffed up and proud, however Ruby just remember the heiress' mass of luggage. Her possessions in dust alone were easily quadruple what the younger girl had in anything at all.

"If so, why do you have, like, a billion things?" Ruby asked, watching Weiss' proud grin morph into a rather offended scowl. Hit a bit of a soft spot, the younger girl realized, noting the ice wall of Schnee clearly had more cracks in it than anyone dare notice.

"And I need, like, a billion things," Weiss said, mocking Ruby's speech, pushing ahead and leaving the embrace. Again Ruby couldn't care less, everything was going to be great.

The Vale City Arcade was a facility of endless fascination. The fact that the neon smeared game hall was also attached to a leading weapons shop elevated it to just one pastry short from paradise. The blaring lights of a thousand games next to the gleam of the newest manufactured weapons made Ruby's heart flutter. She would never cheat on Crescent Rose of course, but browsing wasn't against the rules.

Weiss was less impressed.

"This isn't interesting. Rather bright," Weiss commented, grasping her own arm, uncomfortable with the surroundings. The fact that she was attempting to hide her disappointment was surprisingly sweet of her. At least she was trying, a far cry from Weiss' usual persona. Ruby could tell she was a bit uncomfortable and quickly began to kind of understand why. The arcade was popular for Signal Academy students. The age difference between them had never been so apparent. Perhaps Weiss thought it too childish, or maybe it was way too classless, but could she hate it that much? It wasn't as fancy as the opera from last time, but that sucked. Would Weiss never want to hang out again? Would they lose their best friend status?

Somehow this was the thing that made her go into panic mode. Social situations like this kind of flipped it on sometimes, and made her act and say something stupid with a goofy look. A screwed up social situation was easily scarier than a flock of Nevermores. Ruby's panic made her tense up, freeze, something stupid nearly started to slip from her mouth, when a soft hand shook her shoulder.

"You dragged me here; now show me what we're supposed to do already," Weiss demanded, giving Ruby an out. She relaxed and realized panicking was senseless anyways. No one hates arcades. A short breath later Ruby was back to excitement, dragging Weiss into the entertainment metropolis and taking her machine by machine through the palace of wonder. Weiss managed to feign both interest and noninterest at the same time. It was kind of charming, if Ruby were to be honest. Eventually, Weiss resigned to play an older arcade machine; just a points-based endless grimm shooter. She referred to it as "acceptable practice" and soon enough was at it.  
Ruby danced her way machine to machine, taking occasional strolls through the weapons shop. She actually ran into a few friends from Signal, all who commented on both her luck and her cool new Beacon friend. Weiss, however, was too busy getting progressively angrier at the one shooter Ruby had left her at, not even noticing she was a topic of discussion. Perhaps an endless shooter was a bad start?

An hour or two passed, sun was starting to get low and Weiss was still banging away at the same machine, sinking a small fortune into it. Ruby would have complained, but it was a Schnee company machine. The money was going right back to Weiss, she supposed, but as it darkened this concerned the younger girl more and more.

"Weiss, I was hoping we cou—"

"Okay, I bite. How?" Weiss' Aura began to bubble up with aggression, though her tone was flatter than she was.

"How what?" Ruby asked, legitimately confused by the issue at hand. Weiss seemed to have been having fun, hell she stayed at that machine all afternoon.

"How do you win? I've been at this for hours and I keep dying no matter what I do. How am I supposed to win?" A thick venom seemed to come with those words, meant to kill whoever was responsible.

"You, uhh," Ruby felt herself choke uncomfortably, "You don't. You don't win, you just get a better score. It kind of goes on forever."

"A game you can't win?! Why would you even?!" Ruby could feel the anger begin to rupture through her Aura. She feared Weiss might use Myrtenaster to burn the entire arcade to the ground. Instead, the girl merely turned around, eyes made of azure flame, grabbed Ruby by the cloak, and dragged them out of the arcade, making a bit of a scene as they went by.

"We're done with this place. Never again Ruby, never again." Weiss' voice cooled with the frosty outside air and soon enough Ruby was free from her grasp.

"Not the arcade's fault you're all about winning. I for one love that place and plan to go back," Ruby replied, quickly pushing her way through the snow to catch up to Weiss.

"Not with me. So can we go home?" Weiss asked, her mood soured, but not unsalvageable.

"Nope," Ruby responded, quickly sliding her hand into Weiss', originally to guide her, but now it just felt pleasant.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked a little surprised, but Ruby hadn't noticed. She just pulled her new best friend closer to her well-planned trap.

"Just one more place, I promise!" Ruby felt a giggle escape her lips as her steps went from hard wet concrete to snow and grass that gave way in a crunch. The city itself opened up to a winter covered park, green consumed by glowing white. The center of the square was empty and soon the two girls were its only guests, the snow too deep for the downtown tourists.

"So what now? You've dragged me to a park. What of it?" Ruby didn't answer her at first; she kicked up some snow, swaying back and forth around Weiss. She quietly picked up snow from the park bushes, casually collecting it in her palm. The fencer gave her an odd look, one Ruby repaid with a clever smile.

"Game on!" Ruby shouted tossing her snow ball directly into Weiss' face. She stayed still only long enough to confirm the direct hit, quickly activating her semblance and disappearing into a fluttering mass of rose petals, her real body sliding behind some tree. Perfect cover.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Weiss shouted. Her face was turning even redder, something Ruby felt strangely proud to see. 'Press the advantage,' Weiss always told her in practice, time to see if the lessons took. Ruby danced out of cover, tossing another two snowballs at Weiss. Each hitting their mark, but now Weiss was ready for her counter-attack, her dust powered blade out. Ruby would have called cheating, but the glowing white glyph that formed below her easily silenced anything Ruby had to say. The explosion of snow struck, a direct hit.

"That's playing dirty, Weiss!" Ruby shouted as soon as the snow cloud began to settle, getting up on her feet and tossing two balls in protest, her cloak and combat skirt coated in the tossed up snow.

"You ambush me and now you're complaining I'm cheating? The nerve of you, Ruby!" Weiss was prepared now, skillfully dodging Ruby's projectiles. The young girl had used up her ambush advantage for pop shots, but Weiss wouldn't make the same mistake. She pressed the assault, using light glyphs to pop off like snow grenades wherever her adversary tried to run. She wouldn't get away from her for damn sure.

"A friendly ambush, no need for the snow mines!" Ruby shouted back, dancing between the kinetic explosions. Perhaps ambushing a girl who happened to be a master of elements was not a great idea, but the scythe-wielder was not out of tricks. She had practiced endless combat drills on Weiss' guard. She knew just how to turn the tide.  
Ruby faked her retreat, pulling Weiss farther into the park, letting her catch up little by little till the range was short enough. The young team leader spun herself around on the advancing rival and with a smile her semblance activated, petals giving her away, sending her right to Weiss' left. Not the rear like the fencer would predict, and just as planned Ruby faced the fencer's off hand.

The look on Weiss' face was priceless when, still spinning from the speed boost, Ruby grasped the girl by the waist, twirling around her. Ruby's other hand was filled with snow and she planted it right in the Ice Princess' face. From that moment Ruby considered her victory sealed, even as they tumbled into a snow bed.  
They tussled in a pseudo-grappling match as soon as they hit the ground. At some point Weiss had gotten on top of Ruby and began pelting her with snow balls. Unfazed by the barrage of snow, Ruby was bursting with laughter. Ball after ball stuck her and she just laughed harder.

"I give up, I give up," Ruby shouted, hands shielding her from the snow, still laughing like a maniac.

"You admit I win then?" Weiss said between her heavy breaths, turning to a visible steam in the winter air. She was smiling, earnestly without thinking, and not just any smile, a real Weiss smile only seen on the rarest of blue moons. Ruby's plan had been a success. The air calmed and while Ruby was still half buried in snow with her partner holding her down, giving up seemed such a distant thought.

"Nope!" she declared, Ruby finally getting her left hand free enough to let out a snowball. It was a critical hit to Weiss' face, giving the perfect opening for the younger girl to escape with just a liberal application of her semblance. An effective retreat was an important tactic, Ruby wondered if her partner regretted all those extra lessons yet.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted in anger as her prey escaped. She wiped the snow from her eyes, the Ice Princess' blade prepared for round two. Ruby wouldn't get away; she wasn't nearly fast enough for a Schnee.

In the next few rounds of snowball fights, many winners were declared and quickly dethroned. It was around the time that Weiss began to run low on Dust that she finally accepted the terms of an honorable draw. The sun had set at some point in the middle of the match, neither knew exactly when. Either way, it made for an interesting walk back to Beacon. The snow had soaked their clothes and hair, leaving them a wet mess, only their body heat keeping the cloth from freezing over again. They both almost immediately after getting home changed to their night clothes and found themselves a spot by one of the many fireplaces around campus.

They had been lucky enough to find a spot mostly alone. Velvet had been there a while, but as usual she disappeared shortly after people came around. Soon enough it was just them and a dormitory fireplace. Though they had taken the time to dry, Weiss' long hair was still a little damp. For a moment Ruby thought about reaching out and playing with it again, but acted against it. It would have been clumsy and awkward, the scythe-wielder's hands were still cold and shaking. Weiss on the other hand wasn't shivering at all, despite being wet. Damn that Ice Princess really was immune to cold.

"This place is getting emptier by the day. Winter break is almost here," Weiss said, making some conversation. Her azure eyes seem locked on the fire, displaying nothing for Ruby to latch onto.

"I guess. Are you gonna go home for it? I'm stuck here."

"Only for a week. It is expected of me to report home." Ruby felt immediately lonely, but refused to think on it. Winter break was next week, not right now. "Why? Isn't Yang going home?" Weiss gave a concerned look, her scarred eye meeting Ruby's silver ones. Again the young leader was struck by how pretty her scar could look in the right light. The heiress carried it with strength, guess that's all it took to morph deformity into character.

"Yep. We have the same dad, but I'm not exactly… I'm not always fully welcome, if you can gather why." The subject was unpleasant, though Ruby was sure Blake and Weiss had asked amongst themselves why the sisters didn't share a family name.

Much to Ruby's surprise, Weiss didn't ask a thing. She just looked at her partner with a gaze of something between pity and sympathy. Ruby didn't know enough about Weiss' home life to say truly which of the two it was. Sitting in that room, just the two of them, a silence fell. It was not unwelcome or unpleasant, but a silence. The fire flushed their faces, and contentment struck Ruby. In that contentment, something incredible and impossible happened.  
Weiss began to sing.

Softly at first. Ruby couldn't recognize the song or understand the words, but it seemed to mean something profound. Her eyes locked on Weiss', whose own rested on the fire. Her vocals, however, danced around the area. Words were incapable of describing it; the moment and atmosphere fused with her song, and became one incorporeal thing.

The song began to reach its crescendo, and Ruby felt the desire to cry, but didn't understand why. Words of the song were gibberish, but Weiss could just impart feeling into something that did not rely on being fully understood. Was it all the emotion the Ice Princess refused to feel? Or perhaps the feeling was just being there in person? Weiss had given Ruby her voice, something that couldn't even be replicated or shown in the same way. A unique sort of gift.  
As the song began to come to a soft decline, Ruby had an epiphany. Something that danced between horrifying, exciting, mundane, and obvious.

 _No,_ she thought to herself, _No, it's not fair._

"That's not going to happen again, you know," Weiss said, her eyes turning to look at Ruby, who was nervous and flush, not just from the fire. The heiress looked away from her best friend, hit by a wave of embarrassment. Ruby noticed she hadn't made a single comment, mind still focused on her new realization. She cursed herself for being an idiot.

"That was incredible, Weiss. Your voice is beautiful. Thank you," Ruby replied in a shallow whisper, her awe twisting the tongue as she tried to speak. As always, words failed her, so instead she moved closer, resting her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Don't ask for it again," Weiss complained, going stiff at the touch. Ruby didn't need to hear it again; she could play it in her head as many times as she wanted.

"Of course, I won't. Thank you for that. Your voice is amazing." Ruby closed her eyes, a smile gracing her lips even while her new revelation sent her into secret panic.

"It's alright. I guess I should be nice sometimes since we're friends."

Best friends, even. Ruby finally got what she wanted. She was supposed to be done and enjoy ultimately having Weiss' approval that she had to struggle for.  
Struggle for so very long.

But now she wanted more. She had a crush on the Ice Princess.

It was so unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Well there it is, a bit of a big realization ya think? I'd imagine it being a bit earth shaking. Well I hope you liked the chapter, I really liked how the ending bits went. I hope the arcade bit is alright too, I just thought it would be Weiss's type to be so competitive that the idea of a game that can't be won is just too much. Oh and props again to Nogaru for helping me edit chapter 4 and 5 post release.
> 
> Also sorry to disappoint you Half-Blind Otaku I got your review shortly after coming up with this, but their feelings aren't exactly platonic. I hope you'll keep reading though. XD
> 
> In other news I wanted to give a shout out to two particular RWBY fanfic I've gotten to read and adore lately. October Storm, by frozenhiki is a wonderful white rose fic. Although it is AU, it's so well written I can't help, but love it. Frozenhiki is the kind of writer I want to be in terms of skill at the craft. Next off is knives4cash's "hilarity ensues" bumblebee short stories. He has a mountain of them and they are all some of the funniest stuff. It's not safe for work though, but I do say it had me laughing my ass off.
> 
> Of course there are a thousand more great fics and authors worth noting, but now that I've started writing for the site I've lost the time I used to actually read. The things I do for you sods. Kidding of course. Thank you all for your readership, it's so awesome. You guys have no idea it's really just amazing to read your reviews and see the favorites and follows keep going up. I hope you all keep with me as I start getting into the pseudo-second act of this series. Bye! :D


	7. Unremarkable

Ruby could hear the muffled rush going on below her, but she didn't seem to really notice it. Her mind was elsewhere. Instead, she just laid there, stretched across her bunk, eyes locked on the ceiling, but seeing nothing in particular. She had been in this lost sort of state quite a bit lately. That day with Weiss, the singing, and exactly how her heart felt as they sat at the fireplace together. None of it worked. It wasn't supposed to go this way. How could Ruby fall for someone who borderline hated her?

The more she thought about it the more Ruby's hands tightened around her pillow. This made it all harder. Practice became awkward and stilted, studying more difficult to concentrate on. Her eyes kept drifting into Weiss' face as Ruby's physical feelings began catching up with her emotional ones. Weiss hadn't had the time to notice. Midterms and mid-year combat tests had driven them all into the field and the books a lot more than anyone desired. Except Ruby.

She loved the busyness, kept her from thinking, kept her focused on battling grimm and learning combat history. Now the ghost of that night was free to haunt her completely unchecked. To make matters either better or worse, depending on if Ruby valued her mind of heart more, Weiss was leaving today, along with Yang and most of the school. Not only free time, but _silent_ free time was all her next two weeks consisted of. At least Ruby had Blake.

Blake lay across from her reading a book, silently uninterested in what was going on below. Ruby wondered if she really "had" Blake in any real sense. Maybe they could become friends? Great, and after that Ruby could have _two_ impossible crushes. Things just suck.

"Ruby!" Weiss' shout snapped Ruby right back into the real and much less over dramatic world. Weiss' ice blue eyes were looking back at Ruby from below. The snow princess had her arms crossed, telling Ruby that she had gotten more than one call to wake up.

"Sorry, Weiss. What's up?" Ruby let out, a small nervous chuckle following. She didn't know what the silver haired object of her affections wanted, but after Ruby got a C on her History midterm, Weiss hadn't been exactly thrilled with her.

"What I've been saying is that I'm entrusting you with my Dust supplies and other assorted possessions. Please look after them and don't break anything. If you need Dust for whatever reason be careful and so on. Also! If you think you're getting away with a C when I'm your tutor, than you're dead wrong. Retest when I get back, understood?" Weiss was using her "command voice" again, trying to be all tough-love on Ruby. It was scary, but kind of cute. Everything she did seemed cute now. Ruby hated thinking it, but it was just always true.

"Understood, Weiss. Sorry" Ruby replied, mumbling the last bit. She felt awful, Weiss had tried to help her study days in advance for the midterm, but the midterm just happened to fall right onto the day after their little night out. Yang was about to say something in Ruby's defense, but Blake seemed to stare her down. Better that way. Weiss had the right to be mad; Ruby wasn't exactly being the leader she should be.

"How about instead of all that, you just come home with me and stop being so stubborn! Dad wants to see you more!" Yang let out instead of yelling at Weiss. She, as opposed to Weiss, was packing up almost all her stuff. Yang had been excited to go home, which made sense. She had a pretty happy family life. Exactly why Ruby didn't want to show up and ruin it.

"I know dad does, but just your mo—"

" _Our_ mom is fine with you coming," Yang cut Ruby off. Her violet eyes gave off a slight bit of irritation, though she kept up with a perfectly cheery smile. Ruby could see Weiss and Blake giving each other a quick look, seeming to try and swap info telepathically about the sisters' complicated family situation.

"I get it, but somebody has to go visit Uncle Qrow during vacation." Ruby sighed uncomfortably, swinging herself down from the bed, looking Yang in the eyes hoping to cool things off with her goofy grin. Her big sis seemed to melt a bit and wrapped Ruby in a spine shattering bear hug.

"Screw your Uncle Qrow. Come home with me! It'll be so boring with just dad! Come home with big sister Yang!" If Ruby had to equate Yang to an animal, it would be somewhere between a super ursa and a teddy ursa. Definitely an ursa though.

"And you call me bossy. Least I don't break her," Weiss said, barely above a whisper. Her bags were packed and the heiress was all ready to go. Ready to walk out of Ruby's life for two weeks. As she stepped outside, Ruby realized she wasn't quite ready to leave without saying something.

"Yang, put me down, please. I need to talk to Weiss," Ruby managed to say, letting out what little air she had saved from her sister's suffocating embrace. Yang's hug lessened up and the older sister gave an aggravated groan to which Blake just laughed. The younger sister could have pondered why, but Ruby felt far more interested in speaking to Weiss.

Free from the dorm room, Ruby followed after her, almost bumping into some of Team JNPR on the way. It didn't take long, Ruby was running and Weiss just quietly marched forward. The Ice Princess seemed a little… _off_ to her partner. Her silver bangs were left lower and pushed over towards the damaged eye. Weiss' ponytail was also shifted to the proper angle, something Ruby thought impossible. Weiss looked like she was trying to be unremarkable completely abandoning her individuality, and in all the time at Beacon Ruby had never seen Weiss try to go unnoticed.

"Weiss wait, slow up," Ruby called, voice almost hitching nervously. Gods she hated this new nervous feeling. Wasn't talking to Weiss already hard enough?

"Ruby, I have to get moving. I can't leave my driver waiting. What is the issue?" Weiss looked unusually pale, tense even, and Ruby couldn't hide that concern from her expression. She knew her partner could see it, but hopefully it would be seen as concern from a best friend, not neediness.

"I just, um, wanted to say I'm really glad you sang to me. I guess I never got to really, like, say it, I guess. I mean, uhh, yeah, you know what I mean." Ruby was horrible at talking all her life, but these new feelings just doubled the issue. Red crept up the huntress' cheeks, but Weiss gave a knowing look, a bit of concern showing on her face.

"Ruby, even you are not usually this weird. Are you okay? Worried about the thing with Yang? That woman just doesn't know when to shut up about something." That comment made Ruby turn a brighter shade of red. No way was it about her or Yang. All that had been dealt with years ago, but the concern was really sweet, embarrassing, and yeah¦it was cute. That thought again, huh? Of course, realizing it just made Ruby as red as her highlights.

"No, I'm fine. I don't get bothered by that anymore." At least not in a way that mattered much nowadays. "I'm more worried about you. Your ponytail isn't slanted. I don't mean to be rude, but I think it looks cute the way you have it normally." Ruby couldn't believe what she was saying, words just kind of bubbled from her mouth in these moments, making her wish she had just let Yang crush her.

"I, uhh, yes well, my father wouldn't approve of it. I mean, it's not exactly standard, but thanks," Weiss muttered back, a bit of pink filling in her previous paleness. Ruby couldn't manage to look directly at her; instead she stared at the heiress's lips. Twice as embarrassing, but somehow easier. "I suppose you could say I need to be more formal. I have to get going, Ruby," Weiss finished, moving along the hall in a quick pace. Ruby was still caught up in a haze, barely noticing she had left till the flurry of silver hair fluttered right past her. Ruby picked up speed, catching up to Weiss who had already made it outside. The rush of cold air made the huntress shiver, and outside the snow was falling hard, bordering on a storm.

"Weiss, wait one more thing. I know we haven't done much lately and, uhh, we're not going to see each other for two weeks, but can we like hang out and do best friend stuff when you're back? I mean, if it's okay, 'cause I know I'm kinda pushy and stuff, but you're fun and I—" Weiss' chuckle snapped Ruby's mouth shut, embarrassment starting to color her from neck to ears in a shade of pink. At least the snow gave her an excuse.

"Despite all my common sense, I'm sure I'll find a way to miss you too, Ruby," Weiss said with a sigh and a bit of a forced smile, but it made Ruby feel so much better. It didn't make sense, but Ruby worried that somehow the crush she began to accept would alter their friendship. It made sense that if she just never told her, they could stay best friends, but this feeling was so powerful that it just felt like things would have to change somehow. It wouldn't though, as long as Ruby kept her mouth shut.  
"Thanks, Weiss." Ruby's eyes took the moment to look over Weiss, burn her into the young huntress' mind. The shape and dimensions of her partner, how the shine of silver hair became more intense as flakes of snow began to melt on her, the deepness of the blue in her eyes, and even the red line that had marred the Ice Princess in an oddly gorgeous way. Ruby wanted so desperately not forget it in that weird, cold, and awkward moment.

"Ruby, I have got to be off now. I'll see you when I get back. Remember about the test. Someone has got to make a great leader out of you," Weiss said, grasping her own arm. Maybe she could feel the awkward air, too? In the distance a man in a suit, tall handsome, though scarred on one cheek, approached. His brown eyes seemed oddly friendly, though his approach made Weiss seize up.

"My Lady Schnee, I've come to take you home. Your father awaits you at Castle White." The gentleman's tone was very soft, almost parental, but it clearly put Weiss on edge, which was more than enough to do the same to Ruby.

"Very well. I will see you when I return, Miss Rose, wish everyone well for me. Goodbye." The voice Ruby heard wasn't Weiss'. It was practiced, cold, prim, and far too proper, even for her. It made Ruby simply uncomfortable, but she stayed, wanted to watch Wiess go. As she drove off, Ruby felt a little colder.  
Soon enough it was Ruby and Blake watching Yang drive away on her Dust bike. Her departure was warmer, big hugs and false dramatics. Yang liked to make a huge show of it, but Ruby could tell she was excited to see her family. Of course it took Blake telling her to shut it before Yang stopped trying to get Ruby to come with her.  
Snow still dropping heavy, Ruby and Blake stood alone in front of the dorms, watching the lights of Yang's bike disappear in the distance. It was the first time since the Weiss talk that Ruby and Blake were alone together. In the interest of friendship, Ruby gave her a smile of which the faunus returned a blank stare, her yellow eyes cutting through the darkness and snowfall.

"Well, I suppose we're both down a partner, maybe we can have like just us fun! Like a sleep over!" Ruby said with a smile, mirroring the strategy that first started cracking Weiss. Blake just stared back.

"Sure. First order of business: I get to read and you can mope over Weiss." Clearly Blake was not quite as susceptible, though her sarcasm had a much gentler tone. "Well, night Ruby. I'm going to enjoy my quiet time with the great poets. Enjoy freezing in the snow or come, you're welcome to be warm if you keep it at a considerate volume."  
So that was it, Ruby alone in the snow, with just time, thoughts of Weiss, and two weeks to figure out how to handle that.

"So unfair."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Happy Thanksgiving all Americans, and happy Thursday to everyone else (I'm a day late I know). Well remember last chapter when I warned you guys and gals about me having to make more assumptions than I'd like. Well here it is a chapter filled with more characters that are either OC or off screen than from the original cast. Problem was I really felt with the story I was telling, that it was imperative to show off Weiss's home life. To do so I had to make a lot of shots in the dark based on my best guess about all the stuff the main series hints at. -_- I promise this is all the OCs and pretty much the only time in the foreseeable future you'll have to deal with them in my entire fic...that I have planned out to be fair.
> 
> On the plus side be proud of me, I spent over 2 hours doing research on RWBYs world, re-watching the white trailer to try and get the castles style, and staring at maps and by that I mean I spent a lot of time looking for answers and hints and finding none. I mean I've seen at least 8 maps of Remnant or the kingdom of Vale, and not a damn one was helpful. . as Monty said, he's pretty good at asking questions of the viewers, not so much at answering them.
> 
> I'm sorry this had even less cute stuff, but I thought showing Weiss's feminine side with her love of wildflowers would make it up some. I mean I adore winter flowers, but yeah I know it's cheesy, but I like at least an occasional dose of cheese. XD
> 
> Next chapter is going to be some Ruby and Blake hanging out so look forward to that. If releases slow, I'm sorry, just finales are coming up. -_-
> 
> As always thanks so much for the reviews and favorites. Helps so much you guys! Love you all!


	8. Castle White

Weiss' home region was more prone to ice storms than Vale city. The Schnee citadel of Castle White was once the farthest reaching northern outpost of the Kingdom of Vale. Today it was the center of Wintertown, north Vale's most industrialized city. Standing before her home, Weiss was reminded exactly why she hated it. The fortress was a massive, monochrome structure, an ancient castle that had run in her family for as long as the name Schnee was worth more than dirt. It had no warmth to it. The walls seemed to be formed from black ice instead of stone. Old towers, once lined with cannons, grimaced at the lessers below. Made sense to Weiss that no one had ever successfully taken the castle by storm; no one could stand up to it. Except her, of course, the castle's master.

"Your parents await you inside, my lady." It was Sir Zawisza, the same man who had picked her up from Beacon. Dressed in a fine suit, face handsome but scared, Zawisza was one of the last real knights in the old oath bound sense. He was another holdover from Vale's feudal roots. Although the knight was a long dead idea, he had proved to be one of her father's best men, loyal to such an extent it frightened Weiss, but she would never let him see it. He was the heiress's vassal just as much as he was her father's.

"Thank you, Zawisza. You're excused," Weiss said, trying to use her 'command voice', dubbed so by Ruby. He gave the heiress a nod, opening the castle door and stepping inside.

One might expect the main hall of such a building to send a rush of warm air. Instead, it was just as cold and dark as the outside snows. The main hall's ceiling was filled with stylized holes to allow the snow and rain in, give the appearance that Schnees relished the harshness of northern weather. All to baffle and intimidate its visitors. The moonlight did make for a beautiful sight, however, the cold was less than optimal. The flakes drifting around made Weiss feel like a figurine trapped in a black and white snow globe.

To both the right and left Weiss was flanked by two statuesque, black robotic knights. They were the castle's incorruptible defense. No one could bribe a machine, father use to say, but a skilled invader could alter their programming. Looking at them made her scar ache, a warning and a memory.

"Oh my dear, you've grown!" Weiss recognized the sweetly whispered voice. It was her mother, the one mildly warm presence in her home. She was a rather weak willed, but kind woman, hair made of spun gold that had long stopped shining so bright. Her eyes were dim emeralds which likely had won hearts in droves back in the prime of life. Weiss' mother seemed older by years every time they met. The castle aged her. Seemed ice could drain as well as preserve.

"Not one inch since we last spoke, mother. I'm doomed to be short forever," Weiss said with a slight tired grin. Her mother was barely above an ember in this darkdreariness, but she did wonders for the heiress' mood.

"Nonsense. One day you will tower over me just like your father. I'm so glad you're home!" The kindly woman grasped her daughter's hands. Weiss' father had obviously partially picked his wife for her recessive genes, all the better to keep his children looking like the poster Schnee. One thing the great Lord Schnee hadn't thought of was his wife's height however, and of all the traits Weiss had to inherit from her mother, it was short stature. Still, it was sweet of her mother to pretend, so her daughter returned it with a smile.

"Where is father?" Weiss asked, a bit of panic filling up her drained mind. Father wasn't there to greet his guest. I plain show of disrespect, but more importantly evidence he was mad. Less than two minutes home and Weiss had already disappointed her father. _Great_. She could feel her mother's hand tense up, evidence that the heiress' theory was correct.

"He's just working. Up this way, don't worry." The expression on her mother's face was pained and filled with false reassurance. Weiss had hated that when she was younger, the false look, but as she got older it made sense. All mother wanted was Weiss to not be afraid. Problem was, her father was the scariest man on Remnant and damn near the most powerful.

The office door had been left open, a taunt to dare Weiss to enter. Of course she had to. Mother had stayed outside, but it was better that way, no need to drag this out onto her. Whatever Weiss had done, enough of her rebellious spirit mustered to match her fear. She stepped into the office steady, cold, and the ice wall she trained herself to be for many years.

Inside, soft music played, likely out of some antique music box. Father had a fondness for such things. The room itself was near frosting cold, his window open, completely letting moonlight and snow enter freely. The leading source of heat and light was a dimly burning fire, its glow dancing around the room illuminating the black stone, giving a glowing grey white. Most of Castle White did this when shone upon. The fortress seemed to be constructed from the moon itself.

Placed in front of the fireplace was a massive chair, back pointed to Weiss, but she could see her father's head sticking out from behind. The man was massive, taller than Weiss even when he sat. A pale blue light came from behind the seat, likely his tablet. He never did stop working, something to be said for his dedication in that respect.  
"Father, I'm home," Weiss said, voice leveled and plain. The man could smell weakness.

"Yes, I see that." See what? He didn't even look. His tone was cold, demeaning, always sounding like he had just a bit more to say. The old local language left an accent on the father. Weiss could speak the traditional language, too, of course, the song she sang to Ruby was in it, but father had been the last one of the Schnees to learn it before standard.

"Your possessions are right where you left them. You're to have dinner with us in an hour. Your mother has seen to it herself, do not ruin it for her." Of course not, why would he even suggest that?

"Yes, father. Am I dismissed?" Weiss said, again blankly. Apathy was an effective tool towards father. He clearly hated it, but never could argue against such an attitude.

"There is the matter of the reporter. You apparently caused quite a scene in Vale. Supposedly destroying a recorder." Of course that would come up. Weiss noted that father failed to note it was in defense of the family name.

"The reporter intended to slander us, but it was actually my team leader who damaged the recorder. It was all an accident. I paid for it myself." Weiss had never shown Ruby enough thanks for that. If Weiss had damaged it the reporter would have had a field day. Instead, it was a convincing accident. Ruby could play the part of a confused, awkward teen pretty well.

"Yes, the child." Of course that's what this was really about, wasn't it? "We will talk more about her at dinner, I'm sure. Do not start an incident again, understood?" Father didn't need a 'command voice', his words, no matter how hushed they were, could freeze armies.

"Yes, father."

Dinner was primed to be an awkward affair, but mother had been excited regardless. She had dressed formally, where Weiss went as usual, trying not to draw attention to herself. The dining hall shared much of the castle's moon like aesthetic, however it was warmed and not let out onto the open air like the rest of the fortress. The hall was filled with a hundred tables, but only the lord's table was adorned with silverware and food. Weiss sat in the middle, far enough from the lord's seat to be comfortable, but close enough as not to be considered an offense. Her mother chose to sit to the direct left of the lord's seat, as is tradition.  
Weiss' father was the last to be seated, only a step ahead of the ever so faithful knight Sir Zawisza. He would stand through the proceedings of course, but that just made it more awkward having a smiling knight stand and watch Weiss eat. This was the first real opportunity for Weiss to look at her father. She saw the same man as always: strangely gaunt, tall and broad shouldered, eyes blue ice sheets, face carved with a permanent scowl, silver hair cut tight, baldness just barely setting in and an aura that threatened everyone around him into silence.

Soon enough food was brought out for them, each piece having been tested for poison obviously. Schnee had been known to end that way after all. The feast was surprisingly simple, as was the silverware. Weiss had not been entirely lying when she told Ruby the Schnee family was frugal. Grandiose feasts were for the people you wanted to impress, not for a daughter's home visit.

"So how is Beacon? You've been there half a year now." Less than a moment into the meal and her mother had already dragged Weiss into the forefront of conversation.

"Education is as expected, much better than my previous schooling and our own instructors. I'm excelling in all of my classes. My grades are top of the class in academics and within the top eight for combat, though the standings fluctuate often." Weiss responded with exactly what her father was interested in hearing. It wasn't a lie either, she was top of her class, and in combat the positions for top eight changed daily, but Weiss was never number one. That spot was always deadlocked between Yang and Pyrrha.

"How come you are subject to a fifteen year old then?" her father asked, masking his criticism with a loaded question. From his tone one who didn't know him might actually believe Father was legitimately just wondering.

"Headmaster Ozpin believes our team leader Ruby is best for the position." Weiss knew better than to make excuses.

"She must be good. Your father tells me she is the youngest student in recent history. What about the other members of your team?" Mother asked, drawing attention away from the subject of Ruby as much as possible.

"She is the fastest." _And clearly the most gifted,_ Weiss made sure to leave out. "Blake is the lead scout, and Yang is always tied for the strongest. I would argue that with my intelligence we are the best team out of the first years." There, Father could have the results he really wanted, and Weiss could swear by it.

"Blake Belladonna. She is the faunus, is she not?" Why did Father have to go there? Weiss wanted to scream, anger was already flushing her cheeks, but she stayed calm. Weiss' father would never accept Blake as a friend of Weiss', which she could understand. Hell, they barely considered themselves friends, but the two were teammates and that at least mattered.

"Yes," Weiss muttered, watching her father's reaction. Of course he revealed nothing.

"Do you trust the faunus girl?" She did most certainly, but that was not acceptable. Family history marked them as enemies, especially considering Blake's former affiliations. Weiss prayed Father hadn't learned that.

"No, I don't," Weiss lied. Father had for the first time that night been looking at her, his gaze scanning for something. Weiss froze, seeing his blue eyes. The lie had come out thick, difficult.

"A wise woman would say no regardless of the person's race. The problem is, you lied. That marks you as a coward just as much as you are a fool," he said back, voice coming close, but never quite approaching a shout. Weiss wanted to scream back, but instead her eyes went straight to the barely touched food in front of her. "I didn't raise a coward," Father barely muttered, tossing his silverware aside. "I have had enough. I have work to do. Excuse me." No one had the right to object, and as he stood not one sound came from the table's guests. Breaths were held till the last receding steps could be heard from down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I would like to excuse myself to my room, I have a good bit of unpacking to do." Weiss finally let out, her eyes still staring down at her plate. She stood, orderly pushing the dish towards the center of the table, a sign she was done. Food didn't appeal to her much in this moment anyways.

Silence graced Weiss all the way to her room. It was a large bedroom, filled with whatever she had desired of the material world sitting along the walls and corners. The heiress mostly wanted time alone on her balcony. Out there the lights of Wintertown below shined bright. A river connecting the town to the sea carried shipments of dust during the summer. Now, and in the colder months, new rail systems acted as transport. Below her was the industrialized society Weiss' family had helped birth.  
Instead of that, Weiss favored the balcony itself. Its air was sharper, a mix of cold, snowy winter and the dust heaters she had set up. Her private balcony had been converted to a garden in her early teens. The fencer had had a short fling with botany then, but it never stretched beyond a love of winter wildflowers. What was more surprising was a desperate rosebush clinging to one of the heaters, barely strong enough in the winter to raise a single red rose. Alone amongst the older winter wildflowers.

"Who planted you?" she asked, picking the lone rose. It reminded the heiress of her own Rose back at the dorms. The allegory was fairly apt. The rose was alone in a field of wildflowers, unfit, but gods, was it striking.

Weiss started humming a tune to it. She began to realize that she felt more at home now with team RWBY than she ever did in the Castle. She would need to take whatever tricks they mastered and bring it there when she became the head of the family. Perhaps they could come, assuming they were all still friends. She was sure Ruby would be. Weiss would never escape her, but at least it wasn't a curse anymore.

"Sorry about the roses. I thought I should plant more flowers for you when you got home, but they didn't take." It was mother. She was standing there meekly at the balcony entrance, looking fragile, even.

"Roses can't survive the winter here, even with the heater. There's not enough sun. What is it, mother?" Weiss asked, her voice finally normalized. She felt comfortable with her rose in hand.

"I'm sorry about your father. I just wanted to say he has a lot of weight on his shoulders, and he knows it'll all fall on you one day. He wants you to be ready. I know it doesn't really make it better, but it's true." Weiss would normally have been angry. Her mother acting as an apologist was infuriating. But, somehow she felt calm despite the frustrations.

"I know." And Weiss did.

"He helps you grow stronger, but don't let him take away your heart like he did your singing. You're as smart as him, but you'll do twice the good, I think." Weiss felt a slight shade of pink cross her cheeks. She was not used to being praised by her parents.

"Thank you, mother," Weiss said, letting her leave at that.

Father couldn't really hurt her. Her heart wasn't at that table to hurt.

Weiss' heart was with her rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Happy Thanksgiving all Americans, and happy Thursday to everyone else (I'm a day late I know). Well remember last chapter when I warned you guys and gals about me having to make more assumptions than I'd like. Well here it is a chapter filled with more characters that are either OC or off screen than from the original cast. Problem was I really felt with the story I was telling, that it was imperative to show off Weiss's home life. To do so I had to make a lot of shots in the dark based on my best guess about all the stuff the main series hints at. -_- I promise this is all the OCs and pretty much the only time in the foreseeable future you'll have to deal with them in my entire fic...that I have planned out to be fair.
> 
> On the plus side be proud of me, I spent over 2 hours doing research on RWBYs world, re-watching the white trailer to try and get the castles style, and staring at maps and by that I mean I spent a lot of time looking for answers and hints and finding none. I mean I've seen at least 8 maps of Remnant or the kingdom of Vale, and not a damn one was helpful. . as Monty said, he's pretty good at asking questions of the viewers, not so much at answering them.
> 
> I'm sorry this had even less cute stuff, but I thought showing Weiss's feminine side with her love of wildflowers would make it up some. I mean I adore winter flowers, but yeah I know it's cheesy, but I like at least an occasional dose of cheese. XD
> 
> Next chapter is going to be some Ruby and Blake hanging out so look forward to that. If releases slow, I'm sorry, just finales are coming up. -_-
> 
> As always thanks so much for the reviews and favorites. Helps so much you guys! Love you all!


	9. Snow and Winter Wildflowers

"Blake! I got something special for you!" Ruby announced, dancing her way back into the dorm room. With airy steps, a twirl, a smile and tray full of goodies, her plan to finally bridge the gap between the scythe wielder and the more sullen member of team RWBY was a go. Hell, two weeks together was perfect time to build up this friendship and keep her mind off of Weiss.

"Ruby, what do you need?" Blake replied in a neutral tone, one that put a hitch in Ruby's previous certainty. The faunus was in her usual position; body laid languid on her bunk, face obscured by an old tome of some sort. Blake had built a fortress of literature borrowed from the school library, taking only minimal time away from her temple of words to practice in the drill yard or eat in the cafeteria. Not to say Ruby was doing much different. For the last two days she had switched from one set of pink heart covered pajama pants to the next, and that was about it.

"Ta-da! A fresh sheet of cookies, right from the oven, and something special for my favorite faunus… a tall glass of warm milk straight from my personal stash," the crimson girl shouted with a spin. The food and drink tray were raised up for her teammate to see, fresh cookies, chocolate still melted inside, and the gift of milk warmed to exactly the right temperature for a winter night. Ruby prized her ability to keep all her offerings steady even while making a big show of it. Blake's ear twitched as she lowered her book, brow raised, wary of Ruby's offering.

"You know most cats are lactose intolerant, right?" Blake responded in her standard chilled tone, lips only slightly turned up in a wry smile. She seemed amused, even. _Well, at least Blake isn't mad...I think._

"Oh..." Ruby muttered, her face turning a little rosy. She began to depart, convinced the fault lay with a thousand lying cartoons, not her.  
"Hey now, come back. I never said you could take my milk." Blake let out the closest thing Ruby had heard of a laugh from her since the Meow-eiss picture. Now the little huntress was sure she was being made a fool of. So much for the authority of leadership. Blake waved for Ruby to come closer, pulling the cup of milk to her. Hands grasping both sides, the faunus sipped at it with a smile.

"But I thought you said you couldn—" Maybe it would have been better to keep her mouth shut, but as always the words kept coming.

"I'm not a cat, Ruby. I'm a woman." That shut Ruby up. Duh, of course she was a woman, but also a cat. A cat-woman, which was awesome. Was it offensive to think so? Was she lactose intolerant and just liked milk that much? Ruby didn't have many faunus friends before Blake, not to say they weren't cool people, just it never happened to go that way.

"I thought 'cus of the tuna thing. I mean, you are a cat lady, wouldn't..." Piling thoughts became piling words. Soon enough she was ranting. Ruby was by nature an awkward Yang, no filter, yet no confidence to be seen as cool like her older sister. "I'm sorry!" Ruby finally added, but Blake was still chuckling soundlessly at her. Better laughing than angry. Weiss would have been furious at her, which would have been pretty cute, but a few orders of a magnitude scarier. Not to say Blake wasn't scary, just not as scary as Weiss, not as cute either. That again. Damn, it never did stop.  
"

It's fine. If milk was enough to make me mad, I wouldn't have survived as a kid," Blake said, waving her hand lightly as a sign that it was alright. "You always manage to put your foot in your mouth, but it's alright. No wonder Weiss finds you so adorable, in a train wreck sort of way." She said it so casually one could have missed it. I being the word adorable, which got more than enough attention from Ruby.

"Wait, Weiss said I was adorable?!" Ruby's eyes went wide as she gave Blake a look of mixed confusion and a driving hunger to know more. Sure, she was being horrifyingly obvious, but the younger teammate just had to know.

"In every way aside from words, yes." Well, while that was a tad disappointing, Ruby felt a warm sense of accomplishment anyways. "If you two are ever going to work things out, you've got to start paying attention to what she does more than what our little Ice Princess says," Blake finished while sipping her cup and watching Ruby's face run through multiple expressions.

"What do you mean 'work things out'? We're fine. We're best friends, after all," Ruby muttered, becoming weirdly self-conscious. Arms crossed, hugging herself, the young Rose shifted from one foot to the other, never looking directly at Blake, whose eyes were likely burrowing into the girl for clues.

"Fine, play innocent." The faunus left it, turning back to her book, only breaking for sips of her milk. Ruby felt a sudden rush of courage take her, more like a sense of impulsiveness really. She kneeled down to Blake's bunk and pressed her lips against the wood, only letting her eyes be visible. It helped to hide the heat that was making its way up her face and neck.

"Umm, Ruby?" Blake finally said, putting down her book once again to face her team leader who sat on their floor, eyes quizzically looking for her own. It was not exactly the behavior she was expecting.

"I've got a secret," Ruby's small hushed voice decided to bet the fate of her friendship with Weiss on Blake.

"Don't we all?" Blake responded, returning the younger girl's puppy eyes with a mellow, uninterested stare.

"Promise not to tell?" Ruby cut in, ignoring the fact that Blake never really asked. Just because she didn't ask didn't mean her ears weren't listening.

"Who would I tell?" the faunus retorted with a laugh, but Ruby remained just as pensive.

"Can't tell Yang," Ruby added, making the deal far more serious.

"Wow, not even Yang. What's wrong, Ruby?" Blake added, though she seemed to know better than anyone. Ruby's yellow eyed friend was trying to be motherly now. She couldn't hate her for that.

"I like you, Blake."

Blake nearly spit out all the milk she had that night. That jolt made her eyes wider than Ruby had ever seen, like giant amber plates focused on her. For the first time ever, the young leader supposed, she had caught Blake completely off guard.

"Kidding, I like Weiss," Ruby corrected, feeling a mixture of guilt from pranking Blake, embarrassment for admitting her crush, and amusement that Blake's uncaring facade had been shattered.

"Gods, Ruby, don't do that! You're going to kill me that way. Why did you even say that?" Blake said, coughing into her wrist, still not recovered from the shock. While it would have made for a lovely addition to the romance novel the young woman had hoped to turn Beacon into, that twist was a far more complex turn than she personally cared for.

"Figured if I told a more shocking lie you wouldn't be as freaked out about the Weiss thing...I'm sorry," Ruby answered, still hiding behind the end of Blake's bed. She was telling the truth. Better her friend be mad about a prank than Weiss. Helped replace awkwardness with relief, too. Perhaps Ruby should have been offended on how quickly her confidant relished that it was not a real crush, but whatever.

"Well, that's for damn sure!" Blake said in a bit of a shout. She grasped her chest and took a deep breath, letting the cool air inside her lungs. It was not the time to be angry; Ruby did need some guidance, after all.

"Alright, I had assumed you had a thing for Weiss, but why tell me?" she added, taking another deep breath, insuring she was actually getting calmer.

"I don't know what to do," Ruby replied matter-of-factly, her voice still faint. Truth was, she wanted help and Blake was all there was. With how much Yang disliked Weiss, Ruby did not exactly feel like telling her big sis all about her new and rather unorthodox crush. Plus, Yang could not keep a secret. End of story.

"How would I know? I'm not exactly hosting a harem of rich ladies, am I?" Blake responded arms open as if to call said harem up for display. "Ruby...get up already," she added, a small smile on her face even as she shook her head.

"Well, you read all that romance stuff...Figured you might, you know, know something...I don't want Weiss to hate me." Ruby stood up finally, the crimson color all over her exposed skin. With all the blushing of late it really was the perfect time of year. Blake seemed less angry, her expression sadder if anything else. Ruby knew she had a gift for compassion behind the whole mellow mask.

"If I was good at it I wouldn't be reading those novels, would I?" Blake said, turning her own shade of pink. It was another unwritten rule not to mention her smutty romance narratives, but Ruby figured she had to be an expert of love in some way. "Weiss will never hate you for long. One of the few things I know about the little snob."  
"She's not a snob," Ruby replied, grasping her arm as she rested on Weiss' bedpost. She knew that the silver beauty was more than simply a rich, spoiled girl. She worked hard and clearly had more than just physical scars of her own.

"Fair enough, but I think you should try and talk about it with her," Blake suggested, the stress finally dissipating completely from her body. "I don't think she will take it all too badly, you might be surprised."

"Or, I can say nothing and we can be best friends and stuff and I just, never, ever, ever say a thing!" Ruby let out, her gift of vocal dysentery in full use. She gave with it a shallow sort of laugh, illustrating her shot nerves, knowing full well Blake would never buy it.

"Ruby, you can't keep it a secret forever. Maybe I can, but not anyone from your family," Blake countered with a small laugh, taking the time to snatch some of the now cool cookies from the tray. "You need to talk to her eventually, but I guess you could use the time now to look through her stuff, see if she likes you?" A smile began to caress Blake's lips as she purposely tempted Ruby.

"No! I couldn't do that, that's so wrong! I will not become a creepy stalker!" the young huntress shouted, head and arms shaking, a declaration that looking through Weiss' stuff was a no go. The dark desire to peruse her diary was more than present, but that was just wrong. Plus, Weiss would kill her. Not even a moment's hesitation, just dead.

"Only creepy if you get caught. No problem with doing a little snooping. No different than spying on the field of battle," Blake said, eyes more feline than usual, her smile just as catty. She was messing with Ruby, clearly, and it was not appreciated. So much for help, the woman was just a temptress! Was it all for revenge? It occurred to Ruby that perhaps her prank was a bit much.

"Or… you could sleep in her bed. You must miss her. Wouldn't it be nice to have her scent around you as you sleep? Come on, be a little dangerous." The temptress was even using a sensual voice, her eyes pointing Ruby to Weiss' bed. Blake was definitely a more dangerous opponent than the young leader was capable of handling. Her will strong, Ruby retreated to her cloth bunk fort, hoping to be shielded from such suggestions. God, did she miss that smell of wildflowers and snow though… that smell of Weiss. Maybe she _was_ a bit of a creep.

"No fun!" Blake called out with her more mellow and normal voice, her laughter piercing through the cloth armor of Ruby's fort. The redhead couldn't get Weiss out of her head. _I mean, she would never know_ , the girl rationalized, realizing full well she didn't have the courage for that kind of thing.  
A few minutes passed though and she gained the bravery for something a little smaller. Reaching down to the lower bunk, Ruby snatched away Weiss' pillow. A small crime wasn't so bad. It was bad enough though for Blake to burst out laughing. Fine, the faunus could laugh at Ruby all she wanted, but it was the younger huntress who had a pillow to cuddle. It smelled just like she had hoped. Weiss' scent of snow and winter wildflowers, oh how she missed that smell. It was almost like her princess was there to hold, a little quieter and less angry, but there. That was enough for a fire to light in Ruby. She couldn't handle this secret, not when Weiss would be back soon.

"Hey, Blake" Ruby called out from within her cloth castle.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Can you and Yang be out late the Saturday after everyone comes back?"

"As you wish, fearless leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Well guys and gals I'm sorry for the somewhat late post, but as I've previously mentioned my finals for the fall term are next week so free time is forever gone ;~; but I hope to get a lot done this winter break :D Stick with me guys!
> 
> Also below are my responses to a few reviews.
> 
> Tear of light/NoPros/half-blind-Thanks so much for the review. I really like his character, I mean he's an ass, but try to see it from his perspective; the economy of the nation rests on his shoulders, and constant threat of assassination. As far as he sees it, if Weiss isn't made perfect by the time he dies, the world will crush her. Doesn't make it okay, but something to think about.
> 
> Spikessagitta- Oh my goodness you are so awesome thanks for so many reviews! To answer your first one, she left too angry to remember to change and had too much pride to go back. Never said she was comfortable. XD
> 
> Gear001-Thank you so much your review that really helps motivate me to continue.
> 
> Serichi- fixed it thanks for telling me! I'm dyslexic so flipped things like moew and meow I have a difficult time reading the difference when I edit. If you ever see something like that don't be afraid to PM me :D
> 
> Guest- I apologize. I do review over chapters, but I have a hard time picking out typos, I hope you continue reading as I continue to try and improve .
> 
> Thenumberofthebeast is officially the 100th follower, which is like the biggest deal to me ever and even more people keep trickling in :D
> 
> Edit: Just found out I can reply directly to reviews...wow I feel dumb.


	10. So Never Feel Alone

_'Yeah, I do miss you Ruby. A lot, actually._ '

This was just insane. Totally and completely beyond expected, but absolutely true. Ruby had proof. It was there, a message plain as day. She could read it the moment her mind became convinced that the message was just delusional wish fulfillment.

It had taken less than a week before loneliness had broken Ruby down and forced her to message Weiss. Soon enough, the two girls were messaging each other every day, in between her crush's really tight schedule, of course. Ruby always thought seeing family was about vacation, but apparently the Schnees felt it was time to study economics and engineering. Either way, sleepiness one night had given Ruby the Idiot courage to ask her princess if she missed her partner at Beacon. Ruby had never expected an answer, just more of Weiss' brand of sarcasm. Instead, Weiss gave her unprecedented sweetness.

"Ruby, I know it means a lot to you, but it's not as though this is the first time she's said that. Didn't she tell you she'd miss you before she left?" Blake called from her bunk, probably still reading, but Ruby didn't care. This may have not been the first time, but it was the first time with no sarcasm, and Weiss also said it was a lot, which was new. Well, Ruby supposed it wasn't all that unique, but it felt just wonderful. Having a crush on someone was new, but the first thing she became aware of with this fresh feeling was exactly how intense everything truly was. It was like all her emotions weren't changed, just magnified ten times over. So Blake could laugh all she wanted, Ruby would keep to her cloth fort, clutching her Weiss substitute and smiling over simple messages.

The pillow was starting to smell more like the crimson huntress than Weiss as of late, but the rest of team RWBY would be back that night, so it was best to be a smiling idiot now and enjoy the moment. Soon enough Weiss would return, and the redhead's plans would all begin to be set in motion. That thought filled Ruby with a sense of dread; Blake had offered to explain the situation to Yang, which was nice. She had even helped Ruby plan everything, but it would be up to Ruby to deal with what needed to be done. There was no stopping it. What had her mother always told her? _Keep moving forward and you're never really lost._

"Hey Ruby, didn't Weiss say something about testing you when she got back? Have you been studying for that at all?" A new sense of horror filled her, one more powerful than a sky full of nevermores could hope to muster. Beacon had hard tests, but always fair. Weiss gave brutal, unforgiving ones. As the panic began to set in, Ruby tossed herself out of bed, falling directly to the floor with a thud so powerful it tore even Blake away from her books and tea.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Blake muttered, her voice filled with a mix of confusion, concern, and laughter. Ruby, unaware of it, stood back up straight as a board, eyes clouded by fear of the ice queen's wrath. Twisting her head back and forth, the crimson girl scanned for the exit as if unaware of the layout of her own dorm room.

"I need to get to the library _now_!" Ruby shouted as she bolted in a leap for the door, her legs failing her for once as she tripped onto it.

"Ruby, stop!" Blake called out, halting the panicked scythe-wielder, hands still fussing with the door handle. "You're in pajamas." Worse than that, she was in two-day-old pajama pants. It was as if she had declared to the world that Ruby Rose was giving up on everything. Still not a moment to lose, lest Weiss hate her forever.  
"Shower, then study!" Ruby shouted, making her dash to the dorm room shower, tossing her clothes to the floor as she went by in a flurry of motion. It wasn't as though she had much to hide from Blake anyways.

The shower was rather cramped, as was the entire bathroom. Beacon dorms were nice, but not exactly spacious. Regardless of the lack of wiggle room the warm water always ran, and the feeling of it spreading over Ruby was just phenomenal. Soon enough she was calm again. Body massaged by hot water, the young girl closed her eyes. The heated atmosphere brought memories of Weiss to her. As the shower got hotter, memories turned to daydreams. Quickly, daydreaming turned to imagining her and Ruby, them together. Warm, moist air filling her lungs, her mind made together mean together in the shower. That thought brought with it a very strange sensation that ran up and down the crimson girl.

Ruby quickly turned the faucet to cold.

* * *

"Your ride awaits you, my lady," Sir Zawisza motioned, the knight dressed in a fine suit for the trip. Weiss, however, was less ready. She had packed little and needed to take home just as much, but the most important tool to her schooling was missing. Her prized blade Myrtenaster was taken from her room while she had spent her night studying. So much for father's oath to respect her room and privacy.

"Where is Myrtenaster?" Weiss asked, anger plastered all over her face. Chances were, if someone had managed to sneak in while she was working it had to have been him. Zawisza shrugged, usual handsome smile trying to charm his way out of it. He knew where it was, of course, but until father gave the word he was just a lovable idiot.  
"Right here, my dear." It was her mother at the door, Weiss' beloved Myrtenaster in her arms. Taking it in her hand, the masterful sword felt a tad lighter at the hilt, useful for quickening her strikes, but concerning. What had father done? Quizzically, the heiress stared at her mother who simply clapped her hands and smiled. From the look of it she wanted to say something.

"Mother, why do you have Myrtenaster?" Weiss asked, the question admittedly loaded.

"I didn't take it, your father did. He wanted to sleep, asked that I deliver it to you and wish you well for him." Great, first father took her prized blade, then he lacked the humanity to see his daughter off himself. Preferring to sleep? She would have preferred to sleep over morning etiquette practice, or middle of the night combat drills. Oh well, not that Weiss wanted to see him, the entire trip had been marred by his constant one sided arguments. Freedom was at hand.

"Better he not come to see me off anyways." With her father asleep, she was finally free to speak with impunity. More importantly, she could shift her ponytail to the side. It may have seemed insignificant, but it was the true separation between father's doll and the huntress, Weiss Schnee. She grasped her sword, the only baggage she needed, and walked her way down to the main hall, both mother and knight in tow.

"You know, your father spent all night working on that, said it should be much lighter now. He had the hilt reconstructed, I believe." Her sword was fine as it was. Perhaps it was just bitterness at her father, but being treated as if she were ungrateful by her mother made Weiss want to go home now, not just soon. Home. Funny how quickly her definition had shifted.

"Give father my regards." Weiss took a quick breath at the castle door, the cold air cooling her head. "Goodbye, mother. You should come to Vale and visit sometime," she added, trying to smooth over some of her temporary resentment. Her mother didn't deserve that.

"Of course, we will all come." Mother reached over and gave Weiss a rare hug, uncustomary for their prim and proper family. Body tensed up, but the silver huntress returned the hug as best she could, even as her arms remained stiff and awkward around her tiny mother.

"My lady, we must be going, we don't want to get to Beacon at midnight," Sir Zawisza urged, clearly giving Weiss an out from this uncomfortable embrace. The knight was gifted on sensing these kinds of things. At least he was useful in that respect.

Goodbyes were finally made and soon enough they were on the family airship, the snowflake standard of the Schnee dynasty plastered on its metal hull. The ride would be long and Zawisza would likely be picking at her for information on father's behalf, but a lengthy trip with a mostly silent crew wasn't so horrible. Gave her time to think, with plenty to think about. Weiss had to prepare for new classes, and it wouldn't be too long before another field mission. There was also Ruby.

Ruby had sent her quite a few embarrassing questions over her trip, although the daily messages did provide a balm for the otherwise unpleasant stay. Problem was that Weiss answered them honestly. It was so much easier to just say what she really felt when she never had to look Ruby in the eye afterwards. Thank the gods she had resisted some of her original drafts.

"My lady, you seem distressed. I'm sure we will be back at Beacon in no time. Did you enjoy your time at home?" Yes, Weiss did enjoy her time at home, too bad she was stuck at Castle White for two weeks.

"I am fine, sir, and yes I did," she lied.

"Good, your father watches you proudly from afar, so never feel alone." Weiss knew Sir Zawisza well enough to see his warning in disguise, despite the older man's cheery disposition.

"I will do my best."

* * *

The initial drive to study emptied out of Ruby a lot earlier than she had anticipated. Two hours in the motivation was replaced by sleepy indifference. Indifference replaced by actual sleep a few hours later. Head resting on an old history book at some library desk, it was so peaceful. Somewhere between the lands of dreams and drooling slumber a soft hand found its way to her cloaked shoulder, shaking Ruby ever so slightly. The crimson girl let out a few groans, but refused to wake. It was dream time, no one interrupts dream time.

"Ruby, wake up." It was Weiss' voice.

 _What's Weiss doing in dream time?_ Ruby thought, somewhere between the conscious world and her dream. _She only shows up after I kill the beowolf king. Oh gods, no!_ The young girl's back snapped straight, coughing from the sudden excitement, eyes wide, searching everywhere for the threat looming, and there it was. Weiss was standing above her, head shaking and eyes more focused on her nails than Ruby. A sign of disapproval on Weiss' part.

"Weiss? When did you get back?" Ruby had planned to have cleaned the entire dorm, make it spotless instead of the mess Ruby and Blake had left it. Alright, more like the mess the team leader had left it. Why had Weiss come home early? Actually, what time was it?

"I've been back for over an hour, mostly looking for you. It's midnight. It seems you've been to pretending to study here for a while." Oh no, she was really, really mad. Ruby sunk into her chair, letting out a small nervous squeak. That apparently was enough to break Weiss' temper. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. Her blue ice eyes looked over Ruby's assorted texts, a small smile pulling on her lips.

"Don't worry, Ruby, I won't kill you. My test might, but you have some time yet. In the meantime, go ahead and get it over with," Weiss sighed, motioning Ruby with open arms. Her face was a little flushed and turned away from her partner, clearly a little embarrassed.

"What?" Ruby said with a brow lifted in confusion.

"Aren't you going to hug me hello or something?" Weiss' voice was so quiet Ruby started laughing. Idiot could have just asked. No way she would pass up the opportunity. The crimson huntress tackled the older girl, setting her a little off balance, but Ruby held her steady. As always, Weiss was stiff in the embrace, but Ruby nuzzled up anyways. Soon enough the princess' icy muscles loosened up and she hugged back like a normal person.

"It's great to see you, Weiss. I missed you so much," Ruby whispered lightly into Weiss' neck, causing the older girl to shudder just a little. She felt so warm and soft, suddenly the desire to go back to sleep hit Ruby hard. Just like this would have been perfect, but a soft hand separated them.

"I forgot how clingy you get. You need to get to bed." Weiss' face was flushed, but that only made her cuter. Ruby would have felt self-conscious, but the heiress' concern for her was too sweet and she was far too tired to feel terribly about much of anything. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Ruby gave her partner a smile, feeling surprisingly calm with her crush.

"Alright, Weiss," she said, voice soft and sleepy, but bravely taking the opportunity to play up her exhaustion, grasping Weiss' hand in hers, "Lead the way."  
Weiss dragged Ruby across the school, the girl always tugging away at her hand and trying to go the long way. What children would do to get out of going to bed. By the time they arrived at the RWBY dorm Yang had jumped to tackle them both, the massive brute that she was.

"Sis! Where were you?" Weiss cringed, watching poor Ruby get crushed in a vice that was the blonde's hug. Yang, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content to asphyxiate her sister.

"Yang, you're going to kill her," Weiss suggested, crossing her arms in mild protest.

"Ruby loves my hugs, don't you Ruby?"

"Yang, I'm dying," Ruby let out with what little air was left inside the husk of a broken huntress.

"Fine, teach me to show you sisterly love," Yang said sarcastically, tossing her golden locks. Weiss could hear Blake inside groaning quietly. Someone clearly was missing the silence of vacation.

"Come on, Ruby, it's time for bed," the silver fencer cajoled, pushing Ruby back inside. The dorm was a mess again, no surprise. Sure, Blake was clean, but understandably the faunus wouldn't do a damn thing to manage their glorious leader's mess. Weiss would fix it in the morning, but for now she just wanted to sleep. Her long, painful trip was finally over.

"Hey Weiss, you haven't forgotten about Saturday, right?" Ruby asked, hand reaching up to her bunk, the entire construction something Weiss was never fully comfortable with.

"Of course not, it's my week to plan it, right?" The heiress helped her partner into the cloth fortress above. Sometimes Ruby really did seem like a little kid.

"Well, sort of. I picked something out, but it's stuff you'd like." Yeah, a real child.

"Ruby," Weiss responded in protest.

"Please?" Ruby always had these perfect puppy dog eyes. Something that just made her submit every time.  
"Fine, but no more operas. You're not skilled enough to be discerning the good from the bad. Now go to bed!" Weiss answered, shaking her head in frustration. No use arguing with a tired Ruby. Better off not even trying. At least she was happy, the younger girl's silver eyes looking down at her with a warm, sweet gaze. Such pretty silver eyes.

"You're the best, Weiss." A pretty smile to boot.

"Go to bed, Ruby, we have class tomorrow," Weiss shouted, sliding into her own bed. Finally able to relax at home, or as relaxed as a woman could get under a bed suspended by an odd number of ropes. This was a better place, Beacon, with the rest of Team RWBY, even if they were a bunch of loud idiots from time to time. Maybe this was what having a bunch of sisters was like. Though, perhaps sisterly love wasn't exactly appropriate for how she felt towards them all. Everything was as it should be, but something was still missing...

"Hey, by the way girls, where's my pillow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hey gents and ladies! I finished my research paper early so I decided to work on this before I get swamped again. A lot of you guys mentioned the "I like you, Blake" line from the last chapter and I felt like telling you lot where that came from. I was originally writing the vanilla version where she just straight up has the talk with Blake but I accidentally put down I like you Blake instead of Weiss. It took all of my sanity not to cut off the chapter there and release it as is just to see the shock on everyone's face XD but seeing as it would have been cheap and made no sense I just thought I would toss it. Problem was I loved it so much that I fused them both together. XD
> 
> Other news I warn you guys and gals next week is going to be a busy week for me, final one before fall semester ends. I'm going to try and hammer out one release next week, but I can't promise I'll be able to, just know the story isn't getting cut off if I don't post again for a week. Thank you all for your support and remember reviews help so much even if it's just a few words to boost my motivation or want to give a more concrete opinion. Everything helps. Also if you notice any mistakes that just jump out at you give me a PM so I can edit it. Thanks so much all of you and see you next week!
> 
> OH P.S. If you haven't read Kuribayashi's The White Rose of Vermilion, it's an insanely good RWBY A.U. and that's coming from someone who is skittish about A.U.'s in general. Check out it out if you're looking for something a bit more dark and serious or just something of really high quality.


	11. Heartbeat

Surprisingly enough to Weiss, a cool collected mood replaced the anger she felt waiting for an ever late Ruby as she sat quietly at Vale's center. Sipping away at her coffee, the sky looked rather beautiful. Evening had moved in with not a cloud in the sky, stars visible despite the light pollution of the city. It wasn't a horrible place to wait even if Ruby had managed to be thirty minutes late. Nevermind, Weiss was angry again.

The week after returning home Weiss had rarely seen Ruby outside the pillow debacle. The dolt could have just asked if she had wanted to borrow her pillow. Getting that flustered over it was ridiculous. The pillow's new rose smell wasn't too bad though, if a little distracting. After that, however, Ruby seemed to just disappear, always cancelling on plans and ignoring practice. They would speak briefly during the evening before bed, but that was the extent of their conversations.

The warm home she had come to expect seemed a lot lonelier than before. The thought that Ruby was simply ignoring Weiss wasn't that shocking. Most "friends" grew tired of her as soon as they realized the Schnee name did not mean her "friends" would be as wealthy by association. The thought that Ruby was just pretending brought too much anxiety, so Weiss decided against it. Her being late on their weekly get together would have some sort of explanation. If not, Weiss would destroy her. Well, maybe that's a bit much, but something along those lines. Ruby always brought Weiss too much worry.

"Umm, hi, Weiss. Sorry I'm late." Hushed and meek, the voice was Ruby's. All the fury she had built up dissipated when blue eyes met silver. Her partner was dressed per usual, but with makeup, done perfectly. Lips made a dark red, light amount of blush and eyeshadow. Not a layer too much and way too professional for Ruby to have done it. Definitely Yang's work. Ruby was always a pretty girl, but with the extra effort and the help of a sweet, nervous expression she was absolutely adorable. Weiss, as a rule, preferred the natural look, but this was an interesting surprise.

"You look great." Weiss had meant to drill her about being tardy, but instead just muttered praise, still in shock of what she was seeing. Ruby blushed at this, looking even more unsure of the situation.

"Yeah, Yang helped me, I'm really glad you like it. I was hoping to look more adult-like," Ruby said, giving off a very pretty, but nervous smile. Adult-like was not exactly how Weiss would phrase it, but she supposed her partner did look a little older. The age difference always was a bit difficult to deal with whenever it reared its ugly head, but it was best to ignore it. Ruby wasn't really that much younger, just barely two years, though the number fifteen was a bit daunting.

"You look fine. You're late again, Ruby, what's been up with you lately?" The anger came out half-assed, not nearly as stern as Weiss needed to be. Ruby would never learn without someone on her back about it, and who else could do that other than Weiss?

"I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind. I promise we will talk about it later tonight, when we get home even, but for now let's go out and have fun!" Ruby shouted with a touch of glee, her hand reaching out for Weiss', who did not reject it.

"And what exactly do you have planned?" Weiss grumbled, irritated at being dragged along without a clue every single outing. When would Ruby learn she was no fan of surprises?

"It's a surprise." Clearly not today at least.

Their little journey put the pair squarely in the industrial district, not exactly the best part of town, though thieves would think twice before striking two armed huntresses. Vale was never as crime free as Wintertown was, Weiss noted. Both were industrial powerhouses, but father had a way of handling crime that simply wouldn't be acceptable in the capitol.

Ruby stopped before a large, run down v-shaped intersection, the leading building unremarkable except for slight beats echoing from inside. The front entrance had a small rope, arbitrated by a lone guardsmen dressed in only black and white, aside from red shades and tie. The sound was distant, but even from afar Weiss could tell what it was.

"Are you seriously taking me to a nightclub? Have you forgotten you're fifteen?" The heiress adopted her aggressive stance, arms crossed, an evident scowl on her face. Ruby replied only with a smile and shake of her head. She stepped closer to Weiss, sliding an arm around her.

"Exactly, but I don't look fifteen with the makeup, do I? I got this partner!" The smell of roses was even more intense on her tonight, a pleasant scent for an idiot.

"Yeah, instead you look sixteen. Congratulations. We're still never getting through the door."

"Relax," Ruby responded, hands up in protest, "If it doesn't work I've got a backup plan." She gave Weiss a wink. It was more unsettling than reassuring.  
Stepping up to the doorman, the beats from the club became more noticeable, and Weiss became acutely aware that Ruby was completely serious. Snow fights to clubbing was a bit of a leap, to say the least. The doorman looked down at the ever daring Ruby before quickly turning to Weiss with an expression that just said, 'really?' This was clearly not going to work.

"Excuse me, it's ladies night out. Mind letting us in?" Ruby said in a surprisingly good mock Yang. Had she been practicing?

"Go home, little girl." Ruby went a little red, but kept her composure, all that training Weiss had put her through finally seemed to help her confidence.

"Come on, don't be like that. No one minds a few extra girls, I'm sure you wouldn't either," Ruby said, pitch perfect replica of her sister, complete with a Yang smile. Wow, this really was rehearsed. Did Yang write her lines for her, too?

"Come back in three years, then we can talk." It would have worked for Yang, but blondie was a seventeen year old woman, complete with a seductive attitude and hot headed appeal, Ruby was fifteen, an adorable fifteen year old, but not exactly what a man in his thirties would be looking for. At least Weiss hoped not.

"Well, uhh...Yang says if you don't let us in she's coming back!" Ruby said in a panicked jumbled mess, her mock-persona broken and her normal panicky awkward self back. In a way it was relieving. Weiss couldn't help but smile lightly at her, these moments were strangely endearing.

"Yang? Who's that?" the doorman asked, brow lifted in a strangely bored interest.

"Tall, blonde hair, violet eyes, big," Ruby motioned over her limited chest, "Gauntlets." The doorman let out a surprised cough, eyes bugged out and an angry scowl formed on his lips. Clearly, Yang had not endeared herself to the staff. Watching Ruby try and argue her way through the door was charming, but tedious. Weiss would do things her way. Where charm fails, fear succeeds, just like father used to say.

"I apologize for my companion, but I think you will find we are on the list," Weiss said coldly, using false disinterest, expression marred with a displeased scowl. She tucked strands of her bangs behind her ear as she crossed in front of Ruby, letting the scarred eye be more pronounced, a useful tool to look intimidating.

"And who are you, little girl?" the doorman said, offended by Weiss' audacity. It was better he be aggressive to start before the poor man realized how outclassed he was.  
"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee Dust Company and Lady of Castle White." The silver huntress mustered the coldest glare she could manage, filled with aggravation and irritation. Over half a year since she first came to Beacon she had learned exactly what the perfect amount of cold anger was needed to frighten the opposition. Father would be proud, if he knew how to be.

"Oh." Checkmate. "I had no idea, Miss, let me get you my boss. Right inside ladies." A title meant quite a bit when applied properly. Soon enough the inside was theirs to rule. The club was complete with the usual dance floor, pumping music, neon lights, bar, and hazy atmosphere Weiss had always heard about. The heiress found herself completely unimpressed, although Ruby seemed the opposite, eyes wide, absorbing the spectacle. She was wise enough, however, to stick rather close to Weiss, who as instructed followed the doorman inside.

"Well, hello ladies. I'm surprised to see the young lady Schnee at our club here today. My name is Junior, anything I can do for you two?" This 'Junior' seemed to be the club's owner, or manager, but his posture only screamed thug. His grin was toothy, a few missing to boot, marking him as an experienced brawler, or very bad one.  
"Yes, I wanted to see exactly what your establishment had to offer, but your doorman was less than hospitable." The disinterested act was still on as Weiss scanned his business with a critical expression. If she had to be stuck here for a while, she might as well milk the owner for the best the club had to give. Luckily Ruby was quiet for the most part, still transfixed by the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry about that. Here, why don't you two enjoy the VIP area. Girls of your standing like their privacy, right? Anything on the house, just remember: Junior is always a friend of the Schnee family." More like a snake. He would have eaten her alive if it made the man a pence, well, he would try at least. Myrtenaster would make short work of all of them.

"Weiss, you're kind of cool when you're acting scary like that," Ruby let out, finally saying something to her. Weiss replied with a laugh, only the lightest of grins tugging at her lips. She had never been called "cool" before, but it was kind of ego boosting.

The VIP area was a solitary platform open to, but held above, the main dance floor. It kept the same style as the rest of the club, but had its own couches and open area, all far less populated than the rest of the establishment. Weiss definitely appreciated the space. The floor below was suffocating and sitting in her own corner was strangely empowering. Letting herself sit at the head of the couch, the room around Weiss altering color every few seconds, she supposed the VIP experience had its appeal. Ruby slid next to her, silver eyes darting from corner to corner of the club.

"So, a noisy club filled with the scum of the earth. Exactly what's this all about, Ruby?" Weiss asked with double purpose. One, to shake Ruby back into reality, and two, to find out exactly why she was in this seedy place to begin with. The heiress hated the club scene for the most part, anyways. The atmosphere felt like a poison bog, lights were headache inducing, and the music was like white noise. She preferred orchestras to dance floors, and strings to turntables.

"I just… I remembered you use to say that you always got left to babysit me when Yang and Blake would go out. I wanted you to know you don't have to miss out on anything, we can go wherever you want. Guess that kind of blew up in my face, huh?" Ruby let out a sigh, collapsing onto the drink table. Poor girl really didn't do much to prove her point, but Weiss felt fairly awful. She had never really perceived herself as a babysitter, she just kind of said things, sometimes forgetting Ruby was actually very sensitive to criticism. Weiss let out her own sigh, knowing this was at least a little her fault.

"Who said I minded? I mean, I did ask to keep our Saturdays just us, didn't I?" Gods, it was hard to look Ruby in the eye while she said that. Instead, she turned to meet the gaze of a leather couch as heat began to build on pale cheeks. She could see Ruby smile from her peripherals, a look between longing and contentment on her face.  
"Weiss," Ruby started, standing up, arm stretched out, her hand for the heiress to take. "Dance with me."

"Oh, no! This is not my type of music. Plus, I sing, I don't dance," Weiss replied, shaking both her arms in protest, expression panicked. Her only experience dancing was in father's ballroom parties, super formal affairs, and she was bad at that even. Ruby was completely undeterred, and with a huge smile she snatched Weiss' hand, dragging her to her feet and onto the dance floor.

"No, seriously, I have no idea how to dance," Weiss muttered, starting to get a little angry. She hated how Ruby just willfully would ignore her sometimes.

"I don't know either, so just move with the music, I guess. Just do it," Ruby responded, starting what could conceivably be called dancing. It was awful, but pretty cute. Weiss closed her eyes, trying to let the music flow into her. Even if it wasn't her style, it had rhythm and a pulse to it that coursed through her, and, if she let it, make her body move. Only a few moments later Weiss managed to finally give her body over to the rhythm. The melody controlled her movements and the trance effect had fully taken root.

It felt strange, but Weiss could understand the appeal, losing oneself in the midst of music. Fully immersed, she finally was able to open her eyes without fear of losing the rhythm. She found Ruby's smiling, silver gaze. The girl had achieved a more natural sway, dancing having improved greatly. Without either of them thinking much of it, they drew closer with every motion, very quickly their moves became intertwined. The atmosphere drained inhibitions and Weiss made no attempts to prevent the growing intimacy. The proximity emphasized her partner, and over the pumping beats she couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Eyes always a gorgeous silver, darker makeup brightening them. Ruby's skin almost as pale as the Schnee alabaster, and the way her highlighted hair seemed to just flow on its own accord expressed a tomboyish charm.

At some point, as the music died down just a little, as the mix began to change up, the atmosphere cooled for a moment. The dancing quieted right along with it, allowing Weiss to breath in reality. Fine, she could admit it, this was a little fun. Right as Weiss had begun to relax again familiar small arms wrapped around her from behind, the Ice Princess reflexively tensing up.

"Thanks for coming, Weiss," Ruby's small voice let out into the back of Weiss' coat collar, the only thing separating her neck from the little huntress' lips. It was uncomfortable knowing exactly how comfortable Weiss would be without the cloth barrier.

"Of course, you dolt, we do this every week. I'm used to your bad ideas," she muttered, flustered by the sudden affection.

"Do you hate them that much?" Ruby sounded so sad, and again, the little reminder of how sensitive she was sent Weiss' mood into a mild state of depression. She really didn't mean to be so callous.

"I guess not," Weiss muttered barely over the volume of music, starting up again with a new fiery mix. Ruby's arms wrapped around tighter. It was almost a little panic inducing, but in a good way. With a sigh, Weiss pulled out of the hug, turning towards Ruby.

"Come on, we're here. Might as well keep dancing."

A few hours passed, and by the time they left the club it was already near midnight, the moon bright and full the entire walk back to Beacon. The entire way Ruby jabbered on and on about all kinds of nonsense, seeming nervous yet filled with energy. Weiss, however, felt exhausted, the club atmosphere proved exciting, but toxic. A headache pounded behind her scarred eye, the frosty night unable to dull the steady throbbing. Not a moment too soon had they arrived at the dorm building, warm air flowing from inside. Ruby went quiet, paused at the door.

"Come on, let's go. It's late," Weiss voiced, pushing Ruby over the threshold. Whatever had paralyzed her could be dealt with in the morning.  
Their own dorm room was left empty, the bumblebee duo still out, which meant Yang was liable to barge in at four in the morning, waking them all up. Sometimes Weiss wondered if Blake was the one really doing the babysitting. The heiress plopped herself down on the bed, considering falling asleep in her coat. Ruby, on the other hand, slid back the room's curtain, chasing away the darkness with moonlight. She was uncharacteristically silent, staring deeply into the full moon. She opened the window, both a draft coupled with a few specks of snow creeping in. After a day of fair weather, snow was returning home, ready to fall all over again. In truth, the whole scene was growing unnerving.

"Hey, remember when I said I was going to talk about some stuff?" Ruby sounded half her age, like she had gotten caught stealing cookies. It was so odd how her maturity fluctuated.

"Yes, will you seriously tell me why you've been avoiding me lately?" Weiss was ready to chew Ruby out for whatever her excuse was. If she had some sort of problem with Weiss she should have told her immediately. This hurt team unity… and more than that, it hurt Weiss, though she would never admit it.

"I… I don't want to avoid you… trust me. I just don't want you to hate me." Ruby wouldn't look at Weiss. Her eyes were glued to the moon.

"I don't hate you, Ruby," Weiss muttered. It wasn't fair, no matter what she did, Ruby didn't get it. She never hated her partner. She couldn't stand the thought.

"I know, but you might. It's so weird." Ruby was blushing, her expression one of embarrassment. She looked so scared. Why? What was this all about?

"What's weird? Ruby talk to me, we're partners," Weiss cajoled. She didn't know whether to be worried or a bit angry that Ruby didn't trust her. Was she not being supportive enough? This was way too confusing.

"I like you, Weiss! I like you too much. I like you in a way I'm not supposed to. I'm sorry, I just wanted to be your friend, I didn't mean for this." Ruby was loud, but it was like Weiss couldn't hear her at all. Her heartbeat was louder than the crimson huntress' confession, at least it felt that way. There was a stillness to Weiss that she had not felt in a long while.

"I'm sorry, I want to stay your friend. I won't, like, touch you. Well, I will, but like in combat training I have to, but like not in creepy ways, unless sometimes you're sad and want a hug, but like, that's only when you say so." Ruby was so red, the blush running from her neck to her cheeks, even brightening her ears into a crimson shade. It looked so pretty on her. The red contrasted with her silver eyes so well, a perfect color for a rose.

"Gods, I need to stop talking, I sound like such a creep. I'm sorry, don't mean to be weird, I just..." Weiss' hand reached out, lifting Ruby's chin. She turned the girl's face towards the heiress' blue eyes, the surface of cool still waters. Ruby was crying, and Weiss just couldn't tell why. She shouldn't be crying, those pretty silver eyes weren't meant for it. Everything was perfect, no need for tears.

While the moonlight danced around them the Ice Princess kissed Ruby's soft lips and the tears stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys sorry for the super long wait. I meant to get this done on Friday, but after finals week I just needed some time to relax. This is kind of the big step towards the last part of this story, but this is not the final chapter by any stretch.
> 
> I was inspired to do the club thing because personally that kind of environment always put me a little off, being someone more partial to Mozart than Skrillex. I felt kind of like I could feel for that disconnect. Little secret about how I write, the entire time I was writing the club scene I had the yellow trailer song playing on repeat. Got to say, it's not a bad song, but after about 4 hours of it on repeat I need a long break. XD
> 
> Also I remember reading a fanfic with Ruby doing a dance number in it, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was.
> 
> The ending for this chapter was, I'll use the word inspired, from one of my favorite manga's. Nopros will know what I'm referencing, but I love how it came together. If you haven't guess I obsess over people's eyes. I had a friend once with such pale blue eyes that, depending on the lighting, were straight up silver. Gorgeous.
> 
> Btw, frozenhikki posted another chapter of October Storm, you guys and gals should check it out, not going to lie I postponed writing this a bit to buy myself time to read frozen's wonderful goodies. Gods, he/she is so damn good.
> 
> This vacation is about relaxing for me, but I will be posting regularly again throughout the week. I look forward to pushing forward with you guys and thanks so much for the huge amount of reviews you guys all did and all the new favorites and follows you guys are awesome and it really means the world to me each and every one. See you soon and tell me what you think about how this went!
> 
> Oh! And I let this out with less read trough's than I usually do. I wanted to get this out before you all thought I died. XD If you notice any mistakes do not hesitate to PM me them it's super helpful. Love you guys later.


	12. Stupid and Dangerous

Sometimes, often times, love doesn't get to be a fairy tale, no matter how right it seems.

"Alright! The night is filled with romance and it's time to depart, Blake. Where should we wreak havoc this lovely evening? 'cause I've got an idea," Yang shouted over the engine of her bike, wonderfully named Bumblebee. She was firmly placed in her element, yellow goggles over velvet eyes and biker helmet just as sunny. _The girl has an obsession with yellow, but she looks beautiful regardless_ , Blake thought as she swayed her way over to the bike. She dressed as always, taking care to wear a thicker, warmer bow for the evening, as a chill started moving in. Fair weather never lasts in winter.

"I'm assuming someplace quiet and peaceful is off the list?" Blake asked, perfectly aware of the answer. She took her time walking up to Bumblebee, sliding herself right behind Yang. As her partner revved up the engine a few more times, the young faunus clutched tight to the brawn's body for balance, feeling the rapid vibrations of the motor pulse through both of them.

"What's the point of an all-nighter without adventure? We got to keep ourselves busy for Ruby! Wouldn't want to ruin their little escapades, would we?" Tonight was the planned night of confession. Ruby was going to take Weiss out, prove she was a big girl, then tell her all of the feelings that were bottled up. Though Ruby was unconvinced that Weiss had any feelings for her besides a mixture of friendship and mild annoyance, Blake predicted big things in the future for those two. Yang had done Ruby's makeup and hair perfectly, surprisingly gentle with the little girl. The three of them had planned everything from their path to the club to the names of their future kids. While Blake predicted the little clubbing bit would fall apart, Weiss would be able to handle it. Everything was right for a perfect love story to unfold in front of her, just like in the books.

And just like in Blake's books it was not her story. Her story was empty, filled with the wrong kind of love for the wrong person. She wouldn't get her beloved partner. Just like the last one it would never work out. Shadows can never touch fire.

"You're not planning on spying on them, are you?" Blake asked as a distraction, voice as monotone as she could get while shouting. She locked her feelings in a black box, down deep. Yang could never know, Yang would never know. Ruby was a creature of innocence, she couldn't live any sort of lie, but lying was easy to Blake. The faunus girl had always been nothing more than a shadow full of lies and secrets.

"Yes," Yang let out, pressing down on the dust pedal. The bike launched forward, wind picking up, blowing both their hair back. Yang's golden locks streamed around Blake, a firestorm surrounding her.

"No, Yang," Blake shouted over the wind, the field of gold blocking her view of pretty much anything. The smell was sweet despite it, and Yang, as always, was a burning warmth to cling to on a frosty night. Little indulgences, little indulgences.

"But I wanna!" Yang whined, always such the protective sister. That was the golden girl's one definitive trait; nothing about her was predictable, except that she loved Ruby to death. The fact that Yang's love burned more than it helped was beside the point.

"We have to trust Ruby on this," Blake answered. Everything was set for perfection, anything they did at this point would spill paint on the picture. Instead, the two needed to focus on themselves, go out and have fun, ignore all the confusion, and relax. Let Yang swath a fiery path through the night, and Blake could sit back and enjoy watching in all her shining glory.

"I just can't believe my sister is a gold digger." Not quite a gold digger, just very bold. Ruby was going after the Ice Queen herself, heiress to all that ever mattered in this world, some would say. An empire built on dust and blood, but a very large empire by any standards.

"No, just a lesbian with poor taste." Maybe Ruby's magic could help exude some of the bitch out of the little princess. Blake let out a small sigh. Maybe she was being unfair. The girl had nothing to do with that awful company, though she acted so proud of it. If Blake were to be honest, she had never tried very hard to be friendly with Weiss. The specific memory of when she was revealed as a faunus came to mind. Maybe the little Ice Princess was trying to be friends a lot more than Blake was in her own way.

"This is so weird!" Yang let out in a bit of a whine. A small hole formed in Blake's chest as she immediately assumed the worst. The thought Yang would have a problem with that sort of stuff had never really occurred. Why help Ruby so much then? This was not something that matched Yang; she was an unchained spirit to whom social norms weren't even worth remembering. Why would this, of all things, be weird to her?

"That she's gay?" Blake asked like a fool. Why ask? The information could only harm her or keep everything the same. Nothing good could come from that sort of question. Maybe she wanted Yang to put a bullet in the feelings and ambiguity Blake was experiencing. Or maybe comfort in vain hope that something more was there for them. It was a dumb question. Purposeless.

"No, I figured that out when Ruby was, like, twelve. Just... she's all grown up!" Of course. Just like before, no finality. A small amount of comfort, however. Blake let out a sigh of her own, indulging in a slightly closer hug as the bike sped up. Yang didn't notice, so it didn't matter, she could remain near.

"She can't be a kid forever. Ruby is smart though, and tough. Sorry, but she doesn't need big sister Yang anymore." Blake could feel the bike accelerate with Yang's emotions. Perfect strike, and so the faunus smiled. Sometimes toying with Yang, like tossing wood onto a fire, was worth it to see how much it glowed.

"She will always need me!" Yang pouted, but Blake sadly couldn't see it. It would have been such a delicious expression, too. "At least until graduation," she added, trying to make her statement a little less childish.

"Another three years." Time was too short. Soon enough they would all be separated. Blake wouldn't be able to follow Yang forever. No one cages a true vagabond like her. "Soon we'll all be going our separate ways."

"It hasn't even been a year, stop acting like an old man!" Yang yelled with a giggle. Probably would have kicked Blake too if she hadn't been driving. True, how had they all grown so close over only half a year? Team RWBY was wonderful thing.

"I am an old man in a beautiful girl's body, haven't you noticed?" Blake said with a smile, self-aware of her 'world weary' attitude. Plus the smutty novels didn't really help any argument against it.

"Hey Blake, what will you do when you graduate?"

Run away and hide. She was a former terrorist. At best a thief, even by the most understanding standards. One day the Schnee family would find out about what she had done, and when they did Blake would have to disappear. If not, the White Fang would come after her. Beacon was a shield from her enemies, but when Blake left this place only anonymity would keep her safe. A huntress could make money anywhere, perhaps she could hide away in Atlas or some other foreign kingdom.

"Travel the world, maybe. I have nothing holding me down." Her mother was best left alone; unwanted attention would just trouble her. All her old friends were now her enemies as well. As sad as it was, all she had was team RWBY, her beautiful Gambol Shroud, and a very large collection of books.

"Hell yeah! That's exactly what I wanted to hear. When I graduate I'm going to rove my way through the world, breaking hearts and faces."

Of course she would. Blake was more than sure the brawler she was would break more than one heart and an unspeakable amount of faces. No one could hold her flame. Sure, she liked boys, more than once Yang had talked to Blake about which boys were cooler and which boy band she loved that particular week, but nothing was worth being chained down for her. Blake bet Yang would add many hearts to the trophy case that held hers. The faunus girl laughed at her own thoughts. She had clearly been reading too much bad poetry.

"Blake, you should come with me. Stay my partner on the road, like true companions. No grimm can stand up to us!" Yang shouted to the wind, a laugh like no one else's following it.

 _Don't do this. It's cruel,_ Blake thought, swallowing the words. That kind of question would kill her.

"Sure. Someone needs to keep you alive." So this was Blake's place, was it? A shadow cast on the wall for her gold flame. So close. So damn close, but never really there.

"Partners till the end!" Yang raised her fist up quickly, turning the wheel with her free hand, stupid and dangerous.

"Partners." Blake lifted her knuckles to meet Yang's. Wanting to cry and smile so hard, both at the same time. Blake just rested her expressionless face on Yang's shoulder, taking in her scent smothered field of golden hair. This was so stupid, yet made her so happy. They could be together, even if never _really_ together. So close to the fire, but never to touch. There was no way it could last really, life isn't a fairy tale.

"Now off to celebrate! You know, I bet if we go to the club we'll beat them there and—"

"No, Yang!"

Stupid, wonderful girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** 4 in the morning posting again! XD so little sleep. Well the last chapter was fairly controversial; hopefully this one is a bit less! XD This chapter has gone under like 3 or 4 complete revisions from scratch, and I'm still not convinced it's exactly perfect, but we'll have to see how you all feel. I like the ending conversation a lot though. I actually for once wrote the dialogue first then filled in the description hoping to create a more natural back and forth. I imagine Ruby was internally slapping herself for ignoring Blake's "focus on what she does not what she says" advice right after Ruby says the line about not getting clues
> 
> Also in the recommendations corner a new chapter of The White Rose of Vermilion by Kuribayashi is out which you should all check out because it's way better than this and I can't wait to post this so I can read the new chapter myself 'cus it's so god damn good. Also another suggestion if you think I'm not fluffy enough, LoveLoveLovix, has an excellent fluffy short stories of white rose stuff if you want some pretty decent easy and sweet fluff. She just released a new one and I haven't had a chance to read it, but her stuff is some of the first stuff I read here so I recommend it wholeheartedly. Also My Eternal Love the more Blake/Yang focused sequel to Roses and Ice by crystalessence is out and shes(?) pretty awesome and I've discovered you all like Blake a lot so check it out. I also haven't gotten a chance to read it since it's right off the press, but I liked Roses and Ice and I like some Bumblebee from time to time so I'm excited.
> 
> Night guys and thanks so much for the reviews and favorites, over 20000 hits and nearly 100 reviews wow this has grown way bigger than I ever thought. Like seriously I was freaking out at 30 now nearly 100! You guys/gals are amazing.


	13. I Kissed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big note for people reading this as I release it, somewhow I messed up and forgot to put in the real chapter 8, I also put chapter 14 instead of what was suppose to be 13 and all around I done fucked it all up, So go back read chapter 8 and expect the chapter 12 you read last time to be next chapter

A kiss felt different. Weiss' hands on Ruby's shoulders, a space maintained between them. A kiss felt more powerful, yet more controlled. Whilst a hug felt caging, like a trap that would never let her out, this felt liberating. Pushing her more, Ruby was pressed to the wall by her shoulders as Weiss deepened the kiss, neither opening their eyes nor making a sound. The whole thing felt rather like being possessed, robbing the heiress of her free will. Just as quick as the trance had begun, a knocking snapped reality back into focus. It had been only about half a second, but the kiss felt like an endless sleep, one Weiss wasn't thrilled to be woken from.

The knocking continued, and Weiss just couldn't ignore it. Her eyes opened and lips separated from Ruby's. The young crimson girl was looking back at her, completely red faced and leftover tears still glittering on lashes. Weiss was just happy Ruby had stopped crying, even if the girl looked more confused than exhilarated. She seemed so small, muted, so unlike the hyper girl who was always trying to prove herself.

Weiss became instantly more aware of her actions, and what exactly she had done. Whether she blamed it on the atmosphere or wanting to stop the tears and apologies, Weiss had still done it. She still had kissed Ruby, _and_ had continued to do so before coming to her senses. A blush rushed over her, highlighting her pale cheeks in a light pink. She wrapped her left arm over to her right, a worthless shield against the embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'll get the door, you just wait here. Then we can talk, alright?" Weiss let out with an awkward, soft voice. Ruby nodded, but said nothing. Taking in a deep breath, trying to drain the blush from her face, she approached the door. The air seemed freezing cold, but Weiss knew it was just because of the heat that must have been exuding from her.

Opening the door, Weiss hoped it was not Blake or Yang, and sure enough the dice landed in her favor. Outside was a boy from her class, though she hardly knew him. He was one of the members of CRDL, the one named Russel. One of Velvet's tormentors. Now, Weiss and Velvet were not friends, but the bunny girl was a credit to her kind. Strong, dutiful, and learned. When most of her kind would simply steal to get what they wanted, she worked hard and studied. In that way, Weiss had the same respect for Velvet as she had for Blake. Moreover, Russel was a coward. Cardin's boys only picked on Velvet because she was alone more often than not, and a pacifist, at least when it came to people. They never tried it with Blake, knowing full well what team RWBY would do to them. They were right to fear her; Weiss would destroy anyone who picked on her teammates.

"Hey, uhh, Weiss, I was wondering if you had a moment," the boy asked nervously, but with a forced smile. Weiss did not return it. It was late, past that even, and whatever he had to say was less important than the mess she left inside the dorm.

"It's nearly one in the morning, what do you want?" Weiss said, following a deep breath, unamused. She closed the door behind her, having a decent grasp about what this was all going to be about. Russel certainly picked the wrong time for this little charade.

"Yeah, I tried earlier, but I guess you weren't here." The kid was choking on his own words, worst part was it was all for naught. She felt bad for him. "I was wondering if you were free tomorrow."

"No, I'm not," Weiss answered flatly. _Almost_ felt bad for him.

"Oh, umm, well, I was thinking when you are free, you want to do something?" Weiss crossed her arms at the proposal, wanting nothing to do with it, but a strange sense of pride struck her. Two in one day wasn't a bad record. The urge to smile was resisted, however, instead she just looked aggravated.

"I'm sorry, Russel, but I'm seeing someone else," Weiss replied, hoping to cut things short. She had no interest in the boy, or any boy. A bit of nervousness did catch her when she said 'someone else' with Ruby still waiting for her in the room.

"Oh, I getcha. Who's the lucky guy?" Russel said, taking it surprisingly well. The moment felt awkward. Weiss couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips. The lucky girl was waiting for her right now.

" _Roter Rubin_ ," she replied in her family language. Complete gibberish to Russel, but Weiss nearly choked as the name escaped her lips. Her chest started beating rapidly, almost in a panic. Saying it was an intense feeling, though perhaps premature. They weren't dating yet, even if the thought made her a little giddy, not that she would let it show. She had pride, after all.

"Who's that?" Russel asked, confused. Weiss just kept up a small wry smile, opening her dorm door.

"Who knows?" Was her only reply, finally shutting out the boy behind her. The tense, exciting feeling still hadn't left the girl's body. The night had been completely opposite of anything she had expected. More than that, her own reaction was surprising. Choices made in a passionate moment were dangerous ones. The troubles that could be caused by this, gods forbid if her father ever found out... Not to mention the effect on the team. Even this kiss. Was it too much? The answer seemed apparent when inside the room Ruby was absent, gone into hiding on her bunk tent hybrid nightmare.

"Ruby, I'm back," Weiss said softly, feeling like a girl on a stage of shattered glass, every step closer to the bunk beds was measured and silent, trying her best not to scare Ruby further. Weiss was disappointed, but not surprised that she had retreated to her little hanging citadel. For as surprised as Weiss was to hear a confession,Ruby must have been even more shocked to have her feelings reciprocated.

"Hi," Ruby's voice was mouse-like, small and weak from behind her fort. Weiss felt relieved to hear anything from her at all.

"So you like me, huh?" Weiss said softly, trying to be as calm and gentle as possible. It wasn't her modus operandi by any stretch, but she at least made the attempt. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her partner more than she had apparently already done.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Ruby had always been quick to apologize for anything. How often had she heard it for events that weren't anyone's fault? Falling asleep late at night studying or messing up after hours of practice drills... Weiss knew it was partially her fault, always pushing Ruby to be better, knowing she could be perfect, but she was already being perfect in this regard. Weiss didn't want to hear an apology for how the girl truly felt.

"Don't say you're sorry. Ruby, why are you hiding?" Weiss asked, trying not to get upset at her partner. A small part of the Schnee felt betrayed that Ruby would hide from her. Weiss wasn't going to hurt her, but she always acted like it. That was Weiss' fault, too, she supposed.

"You're kind of scary when you're mad, and, uhh, we kissed, and I didn't mean to do that to you, and I'm—" Ruby small voice grew more and more panicked behind her sheets, but quickly Weiss cut her off.

"Ruby, I kissed you." Weiss was shorter tempered than she had wanted to be for the conversation, but she wouldn't stand to hear Ruby blame herself for that. Weiss had kissed the girl of her own accord, it was not any kind of mistake that needed an apology from Ruby.

"You don't have to... We can just be friends," Ruby replied, still not getting it. The meekness was not like her, and Weiss wasn't thrilled that she had made the fearless Ruby so small. She wasn't that scary, was she?

"Ruby! Friends don't tongue kiss each other!" Weiss shouted, hoping to punch it through Ruby's skull. The girl was smart, one of the best weapons engineers at school, but so dense. Weiss felt like just screaming how she felt, but fear and pride kept her from saying anything more embarrassing.

"Do you not want to be friends anymore?" Ruby replied behind the cloth, a strike directly to Weiss' chest. The tightening sensation was almost sickening. Perhaps it wasn't Ruby who wasn't really getting it.

"No, I..." Weiss thought on her words, considering if Ruby had not intended for that kind of relationship. She hadn't ever actually asked Weiss out, or suggested anything beyond how she felt. "I thought you wanted more, and I guess I wanted that, too. I'm sorry if I misunderstood," Weiss finished, struggling at the mixture of discomfort and embarrassment hitting her. She took a deep breath, preparing for Ruby to shut her down.

"You like me?" Ruby said, poking her head from out of the covers; she had the widest silver eyes. Face was smeared a little from tears and makeup, but she seemed so confused and excited. She was so beautifully stupid. Their faces were now shockingly close, Weiss standing next to the bunk, their lips separated only by a foot at most. She thought about kissing Ruby again to get the point across, but without being drunk on the atmosphere Weiss' aversion to physical contact and undue excitement won out

"Ruby, did you miss the part where I kissed you?" Weiss said, smiling with a light laugh on top. Humor was a dead concept in the Schnee family, so the laugh was barely audible, but the smile was vibrant and relieving.

"But, like, you get mad and stuff, and you're rich, and fancy, and pretty. I mean, why would you like me? I'm like a little kid, and not that cool, and really awkward and bad with people. I mean, really bad, I can't even seem to talk to you without freaking out. I'm freaking out, by the way, I'm sorry," Ruby spouted rapidly, only quieting down as she realized she was ranting to an unamused Weiss.

"Ruby, calm down, I," Weiss started, getting caught on her own words, "I like you. End of story." The familiar blush returned to the heiress, now her time to not look Ruby in the eye, darting around the room, not wanting to see the reaction, of course in vain as she noticed Ruby's eyes open.

"You never said anything!" Ruby shouted with a gasp.

"Neither did you," Weiss mumbled, still feeling embarrassed. She had gone so far without actually saying it. It was so difficult to admit, it felt like admitting a weakness or a fault, even if it was mutual.

"Well… yeah. I just… I didn't get clues from..." Ruby muttered, fumbling her own words, a look of realization dawning on her. Weiss just shook her head. No clues were left; she wouldn't even admit it to herself.

"When I was a little girl, I was taught to never chase after the impossible. 'A good leader, when she knows a battle cannot be won, knows not to fight it', my father would always tell me. I don't let myself want things I'd never have. I gave up on being leader of RWBY as soon as I realized I couldn't be. I wasn't going to chase after you, because to me, us as a thing was just not going to happen no matter what I did." It was the same with singing. If it couldn't be done, if Weiss couldn't be perfect at it, then she needed to find something else, or another way. Father wasn't entirely wrong, some things she just would never be good enough for.

"Why?" Ruby asked, confused on the subject. Of course she would, she was near boundless in her talents.

"Well, probability for one. Second, is it's not exactly conducive to my social standing. Third, just... I know me, I know my weak points. I can be… difficult. I'm not… an endearing person." What Weiss couldn't manage to say was simply that she didn't think any girl could ever really love her. Feelings for Ruby, or any girl in her past, were

just fleeting dreams to the heiress. Anyone who would ever reciprocate simply wanted something. Money, wealth, prestige. Everyone had an angle and a price.

"No, you're amazing," Ruby replied simply, the childlike wonder returned to her. The normal Ruby was back, and the compliment made Weiss smile.

"I know," Weiss said in mock cockiness. She had a weakness for praise, being somewhat starved for it. She was nowhere near as self-centered or egotistical as she played at, but it was easy and comfortable role to play in jest. Ruby knew, of course, that Weiss had a far more shattered opinion of herself than that.

"I mean it, you're the most hardworking person I've ever met. You always succeed." Hardly. _I fail a hundred times first. It's you who always succeeds,_ Weiss thought to herself silently, though to Ruby she was aglow, chin up and grinning.

"So, what does this mean?" Ruby asked, the tone turning serious again. Exactly what to do from here was a very big question. What Weiss wanted was easy, even with all the looming problems. What mattered now was what did Ruby want? That was the unknown they had danced around all night

"What do you want it to mean?" Weiss asked directly, tired of the games.

"Are we together?" Ruby asked nervously, her silver eyes dancing away from Weiss and her rosy cheeks filling with more color. That question told Weiss absolutely everything she wanted to hear, bringing a smile to her lips, but the heiress forced it down, knowing that this needed to be done right before it went too far.

"No." That was much harder to say than usual. It was much easier telling Ruby no more cookies.

"Ohhh, I understand. I'm sorry," Ruby replied, voice growing meek and sad again. Weiss almost felt mad she gave up that easily.

"Instead of apologizing, take me out on a date first. _Then_ we can talk about being together," Weiss added quickly before Ruby melted away into her sheets. If they got together it needed to be done right, not with apologies, but with proper behavior. A sense of pride and dignity, not self-loathing. It was also a little fun to mess with Ruby, but Weiss didn't need to mention that.

"Wait, didn't I just do that?!" Ruby shouted, finally getting a little mad. Weiss couldn't help but feel a little proud of her partner.

"That does not count! I mean an actual date, where we both know it's one!" Weiss shouted back, using her more bossy voice. Ruby wouldn't get through this half-assed. Do it properly or not at all.

"How am I supposed to do that if I need to keep it secret?" Ruby asked, pouting at Weiss rather adorably.

"Figure it out," Weiss replied with a smile. Ruby took a solid moment, and after a deep breath letting herself get serious. Her silver eyes looked straight into Weiss' blue with nothing held back.

"Next Saturday, Weiss Schnee will you go on a date with me?" she finally asked, tone serious, not rambling with explanations, not trying to apologize or excuse her behavior. Weiss nodded in turn with a generous smile.

"Yes, I will, Ruby Rose," was all she had to say and a night full of twisted emotion and worry finally settled down. There was no taking back this night, but neither of them were running. Weiss wasn't afraid. Now that the matter was closed, however, Ruby slouched back down onto her belly, hiding some of her face in the covers.

"Can I tell Yang and Blake?" she muttered into the blanket.

"No," Weiss nearly shouted, but kept it cold. Yang couldn't keep a secret worth a damn and she still didn't feel like sharing her personal life with Blake. Best keep things to a minimal, secrets become rumors very quickly.

"Well… too late. I kind of told them about tonight and what I was going to say, sorry!" Ruby let out in one big breath, shaking her head in fear that Weiss would punish her somehow. Perhaps a new drill would do...

"Am I seriously the only one who didn't know about this on the team?!" Weiss yelled, frustrated. Just thinking about all the conversations they must have had about her made blood boil. Ruby seemed even tenser, her face going a little white at the mention of teams. "Who else?"

"I might have hinted it to my uncle and Jaune over break, but only _hinted_!" They weren't even dating yet and she managed to spread the news into two teams and local relatives. Broadcasts were less effective. Weiss rubbed her temple, feeling frustration turn into a headache.

"No more. If my father finds out..." At best Weiss would be shipped back home, never to see Ruby again… at worst, father made people disappear from time to time. "We can't let my father find out." At least not until she found a solution, somehow

"We won't let him," Ruby replied, reaching from her bunk to Weiss' shoulder. She gave a strong, reassuring smile, enough to almost make the heiress believe in fairy tale endings. "Weiss?" Ruby added gently.

"Yes?" Weiss asked back, but Ruby just kept smiling. Before she could react the crimson huntress lowered herself a little, kissing Weiss on the forehead sweetly. The caged feeling that made Weiss tense during hugs came back, reminding her that it was more who started it than the type of physical affection that had made her feel trapped. As Ruby's lips went away, the mark they left on her forehead was warm with a wonderfully pleasant feeling. "Ruby!" Weiss protested, but she missed the gentle kiss' warmth.  
"Goodnight, Weiss. Thank you," Ruby said, turning back to her bed, leaving Weiss to stand there smiling like a fool. She felt pleasantly content, and with a sigh exhaustion overcame her. It was early in the morning and she wanted to be in bed. Without as much as a word, she slid into her evening dress and went to sleep, but that smile never left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** 4 in the morning posting again! XD so little sleep. Well the last chapter was fairly controversial; hopefully this one is a bit less! XD This chapter has gone under like 3 or 4 complete revisions from scratch, and I'm still not convinced it's exactly perfect, but we'll have to see how you all feel. I like the ending conversation a lot though. I actually for once wrote the dialogue first then filled in the description hoping to create a more natural back and forth. I imagine Ruby was internally slapping herself for ignoring Blake's "focus on what she does not what she says" advice right after Ruby says the line about not getting clues
> 
> Also in the recommendations corner a new chapter of The White Rose of Vermilion by Kuribayashi is out which you should all check out because it's way better than this and I can't wait to post this so I can read the new chapter myself 'cus it's so god damn good. Also another suggestion if you think I'm not fluffy enough, LoveLoveLovix, has an excellent fluffy short stories of white rose stuff if you want some pretty decent easy and sweet fluff. She just released a new one and I haven't had a chance to read it, but her stuff is some of the first stuff I read here so I recommend it wholeheartedly. Also My Eternal Love the more Blake/Yang focused sequel to Roses and Ice by crystalessence is out and shes(?) pretty awesome and I've discovered you all like Blake a lot so check it out. I also haven't gotten a chance to read it since it's right off the press, but I liked Roses and Ice and I like some Bumblebee from time to time so I'm excited.
> 
> Night guys and thanks so much for the reviews and favorites, over 20000 hits and nearly 100 reviews wow this has grown way bigger than I ever thought. Like seriously I was freaking out at 30 now nearly 100! You guys/gals are amazing.


	14. Date-trimental

Weiss' pale form seemed so dainty in the morning light, a fragile little thing seemingly made of porcelain. While Yang snored loudly, sprawled across her bed from a clearly eventful night, Weiss breathed silently, body still as the moment she had fallen asleep, taking only light breaths to interrupt the motionlessness. Ruby had found herself awake early that morning, which was weird considering how late she had stayed up thinking even after they both had said goodnight. All the events of last night refused to digest and let her rest. The idea that Weiss liked her back was something Ruby had considered impossible, and in some ways, still did. What did she really have to offer the heiress, the girl who had everything? Somehow still, Weiss said she did, she kissed Ruby, a kiss that was still warm on the lips.

Sitting on the floor, Ruby mused at waking Weiss in a big hug, all just to force the poor girl to spend the morning with her. Sure, Weiss would yell, but as long as the crimson huntress could cling to her then by all accounts who cared? Though sleepy Weiss was a grumpy Weiss, so Ruby decided against it, letting minutes pass just looking over her. She was far too cute to disturb anyways. Knowing she could call her cute guilt free brought a wide smile to Ruby's lips.

"Hey, Weiss… it's Ruby. It's time to get up," Ruby whispered as she softly brushed Weiss' bangs, the girl's hand almost reaching out to trace the jagged scar across her sleeping partner's eye, but never daring to do so. 'Small steps, Ruby,' she told herself with a smile.

"Huh?" Weiss groaned as Ruby poked her cheek lightly, an extra motivator. The heiress' eyes clenched up before one finally opened, a bright blue to contrast with her pale face. "Ruby?" she let out in a small grumble. Slowly, her right joined her left, and those eyes stared back at the team leader. Weiss didn't seem angry, which surprised Ruby, the sleeping beauty more so confused as to what she was doing waking her up in the first place.

"Hi, Weiss," Ruby responded in a low whisper followed with a grin, "I know you hate the whistle, so I thought I'd wake up early and do something a bit more...gentle. Sorry." Ruby lowered her hand from Weiss' bangs to one of the girl's free hands, softly grasping on to it, starting a small blush that brightened the young huntress' cheeks.

"It's alright," Weiss said lightly, with a shake of her head. Ruby noted that she had not moved her hand away or flinched at the touch. "Do we have a weekend drill?" she asked, confused about weekend wake ups. Ruby felt a cool anxiety build in her; they had a mock battle today. In all the craziness of last night she had failed to mention it, or that it was team JNPR, or that she had no plan whatsoever on how to win.

"Kind of. Oh, and sorry about this," Ruby whispered with a nervous smile. Weiss was going to be mad. Letting go of her hand, Ruby pulled out her morning whistle and blew it hard enough that Blake nearly smacked her head against Yang's bunk. "Wake up call everyone!"

"Oh god, Ruby. Never again with that stupid whistle!" Yang shouted from above, curling deeper into her pillows. Ruby had no idea when the two had shown back up last night, but she feared the worst. Yang always was a party girl.

"Everyone, rise and shine! We've got a mock battle!" Ruby shouted back nervously, she could feel tense blue eyes firing darts at her from behind. As long as she didn't turn to face her though Ruby was safe. _A Weiss you can't see can't yell at you,_ she thought to herself.

"It's Sunday, stop it!" Yang moaned, throwing a pillow into Ruby's face. The golden huntress buried herself under mounds of blankets, hiding from the world.  
"I forgot we had weekend drill." Blake was a bit more graceful sliding out of bed. She was clearly exhausted from the night before. Ruby thought of asking what their night entailed, but she knew she was better off not knowing. Still, an exhausted Blake and maybe hungover Yang did not sit well

"Wait! We have a combat test?!" Weiss shouted from behind Ruby.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you. Today's our mock match against JNPR," Ruby explained, hands firmly planted on her hips, feet dug into the ground, and smile on her face, but never ever daring to turn and face Weiss. Yep, she was content to sit firm and play it off like nothing.

"Tell them no," Yang shouted even louder from her blanket tomb. Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder, dainty and delicate. For a moment at least, that little hand spinning Ruby right around to face the dorm demon, accompanied by glare that could break men.

"Why did you wait until today to mention this?" Weiss Schnee did this adorably terrifying thing from time to time where she yelled without ever really yelling. Instead, it was a shrill sort of clenched anger that bordered between her speaking voice and shouting.

"Well, all things considered, I hope you understand I was a little preoccupied," Ruby responded with an awkward laugh. Staring into the eyes of fury she didn't feel as scared as normal. Instead, she smiled, happy to see Weiss being herself. For a moment Ruby considered kissing her. Maybe Weiss could see the idea in Ruby's expression, because she took a step back and shook her head in disappointment.

"You're still an idiot," Weiss whispered to Ruby, taking a deep breath. "Alright, you heard her, get up ladies!"

"Just tell them no!" Yang groaned into her pillow, looking like a ball of cushion, sheets, and golden hair.

"Come on, get up," Blake called, ripping the sheets away from Yang, poor girl grabbing back at them in a panic.

"I don't wanna!" Yang yelled, the flush of cold air sending the girl after her stolen blanket like a little kid.

"But we have to. It's not their fault you don't know when to stop," Blake responded, annoyed, but Ruby could see her grin as she ran back and forth through their tiny dorm. Finally Yang bolted at Blake, tackling her and the blanket to the floor. Ruby and Blake laughed, Weiss scoffed, but Yang wrapped herself back up in her prize.

"It was all for Ruby, you can't be mad!" Yang mumbled into her comforter, laughter went dead and both Blake and Yang's eyes snapped onto Ruby. "Speaking of which!" Yang shouted. In a flurry of movement that Ruby thought impossible of Yang in her current state, she grabbed her sister, tossing the two of them into the bathroom and snapping the bolt on the door shut.

"So, how did it go?" Yang asked in a hushed voice. Back against the wall, she had Ruby captured like a fox in a trap.

"How did what go?" Ruby asked, feigning innocence until the dizziness settled down. The morning had been so pleasant, only for the huntress to find herself locked in a closet with her sister, ripe for interrogation. Maybe they should have just slept in and taken the zero. Weiss would have murdered her, but only when she found out.

"Really, sis?" Well, it was worth a shot at least.

"Well, umm, we went out and, uhh, the club thing didn't work till Weiss ended up taking over and then we… Look, let's talk about this after all this," Ruby said, trying to work her way around Yang and to freedom.

"Did you get the goods? Come on, sis, I've got bets to settle!" Yang shouted, cutting Ruby off at the door.

"You have bets?" Ruby shouted back. Suddenly a loud smash on the other side of the door shut them both up.

"Dunce and dunce junior!" It was Weiss knocking. "Gossip on your own time! We have a match to get ready for."

* * *

Ruby h ad predicted a short battle having been completely unprepared for JNPR, and sure enough it ended quickly. Both teams being at the top of the freshmen leaderboards, though occasionally dethroned by Velvet and her crew, meant team JNPR and RWBY were matched up constantly, mostly to decide the top spot between Yang and Pyrrha. Both were considered the MVP of their respective teams, but Ruby was always concerned more about Jaune.

Jaune was JNPR's team leader, but often was viewed as a weakness to the team. Thing was, while Jaune stayed out of heavy combat, he was not half bad at fighting, and more important was how he led. The kid seemed a bit awkward in person, but he was surprisingly sharp. He could feel out how to turn the tides in battle or direct his team to max potential. He guaranteed that if the match lasted long enough they would win. He knew RWBY's weakness was losing momentum,that they had high offense but only Weiss was gifted in defensive fighting.

Removing him in a battle was key; it would leave the rest of JNPR without any coordination. While taking out Jaune was in theory simple. He wasn't nearly the fighter anyone else on the team was, but no plan had ever worked twice on JNPR, and each time team RWBY beat him he had a counter measure up by next battle. Ruby was without a plan and defaulted to the first one she had ever devised to beat JNPR.

She ordered Blake to flank in the forest, forcing Jaune to send away Ren to handle it. Yang would go straight for Pyrrha, unleashing the perfect offense against the famous ace fighter. Weiss handled support, protecting Ruby from Nora more often than not, and Ruby, with all her speed, would go for Jaune.

The entire match she had been nervous, expecting Jaune to see right through this, yet everything worked. Fighting could be heard in the forest to the right where Blake would face her opponent. Yang and Pyrrha had at it, shots bouncing off of Pyrrha's shield as Yang gave chase with all of her usual excitement, whatever hangover she had clearly gone. Yang did love a good fight.

Jaune, however, stood alone in front of a large tree, taking the high ground. Ruby had thought Nora would be there, but with her nowhere to be found Ruby guessed he had sent her to help take Blake out quickly. After all, Nora was far from subtle. Ruby ordered Weiss off to help Yang, Pyrrha couldn't handle both of them, but Ruby could handle Jaune. Dashing with all her might, Ruby had made a mistake. The distance between her and her support was too great, and in full dash she heard that familiar voice: Nora.

"Hi, buddy!"

It was so fast that Ruby, queen of speed, barely realized what had happened. Nora jumped from the tree Jaune was under, hammer coming down to one hit knock Ruby out. The whole match was over, if not for a force glyph that formed above Ruby's head. The hammer struck the glowing circle, and the explosion sent Ruby to the floor and Nora up into the air, where Weiss was waiting. Nora was helpless to defend midair, but Weiss had her air steps and swifter strikes with her rapier. Ruby had never seen the heiress so fast, or glyphs formed so far away. All that defense practice had come in handy, and again she owed her dearest friend a thanks.

With Nora out, Jaune surrounded, and the rest of JNPR on opposing sides of the field, the professors called it. Team RWBY had won. Now Ruby was left in the lockers, thinking back on exactly how that reversal had happened. Mostly the question of what to say to Weiss. Ruby wasn't use to being rescued like that, but it wasn't that bitter a feeling. Instead, she felt proud of Weiss, who rushed so hard to save Ruby even in a mock battle. It was a pleasant warm sort of feeling to know someone was watching out for you.

"So spill it," Yang said, unceremoniously plopping down next to her on the locker bench. Blake had also shown up, though so subtle as always. Ruby hadn't even noticed. Maybe that was because she was just stuck staring at Weiss.

"Wait," Ruby replied. Weiss was surrounded by Pyrrha and Nora, both who were still in earshot. The whole 'keeping it a secret' thing already wasn't really working out so well, but talking about their date plans in front of team JNPR would probably only make it worse. Instead, Ruby just kept watching her. Weiss hardly made friends, so watching her talk with the others on her own was big. Ruby was still concerned. She could tell Weiss was exhausted. Her breaths were silent, but watching her she was breathing hard. That kind of speed took a lot of energy.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted from across the lockers, snapping Ruby out of the trace. "Meet me in the library when you're done. We have to work on history and grimm studies. Don't dally too much here." With that, she tossed her hair back and walked out in strides, Nora and Pyrrha following after her. She never does take a break.

"Well, she doesn't hate you, that's a crisis averted. Good job, champ," Yang announced, grasping Ruby tightly in what some would call a soul crushing hug.

"So are you and Weiss a couple?" Blake asked, cutting right to the heart of the issue. Ruby let out a small mousey noise to reply, but Yang's crush made talking impossible.

"Yang, release."

"You could say please, you know?" Yang responded, letting go.

"Not yet, I mean no, but she, she, uhh..." Ruby caught on her own words, feeling a little flushed. It was hard enough telling Blake, but to tell Yang was so embarrassing. She would never let it go. The thought of saying it made her go red. "She, uhh, kissed me though."

"Good work girl! Who thought my little Ruby would be a lady killer?" Yang said with a laugh, completely ignoring the first half. She really wasn't going to leave Ruby alone for this.

"She just said they're not together, Yang. Why not, Ruby?" Blake said in a gentle voice, kneeling down to Ruby's level. She was always so nice, kind of like mom was.

"Oh yeah!" Yang shouted, tone turning dark. "Ruby, do I need to break her face?" Well, that was one way of caring.

"No, she just wants us to go on a date first," Ruby admitted, still unable look them in the eye, embarrassed by this sort of talk. Instead, she stood back up, stretching herself out.

"Well, that should be fine," Blake noted with a sigh of relief.

"I totally expected some sort of caveat. Little miss Ice Queen has never been that easy," Yang added with laugh. Ruby would have told her to shove it, but unfortunately her sister wasn't exactly wrong.

"There _is_ a caveat. I've got to keep it secret," Ruby said with a deep sigh, and with a whirl she turned to face her two friends with a sad expression. Even after thinking about it, she had no idea what she was doing. "How am I supposed to take Weiss Schnee, a super famous heiress, out on a date in the biggest city in the country without anyone knowing!?" she yelled, growing mildly frustrated. Weiss meant the world to her, but Yang was right, nothing was simple with her. Ruby felt a little hotheaded, needed the air, and started out of the locker room. Blake was right after her like the good friend she was.

"Hey, don't worry, Ruby. I'm sure we'll figure it ou—" Blake said as they stepped out of the locker room, but was cut off by what waited on the other side.

"Hey, Ruby, I think I can help you with your little Weiss problem." Jaune was there leaning against the wall, a goofy smile on his face. One of the best things was that Jaune was never a sore loser, but always an awesome friend.

"Jaune, you do!?" Ruby shouted, wanting to hug the awkward sod.

"Yep! There's a place Pyrrha and I go to train. No one's there to watch me make a fool of myself. It has its other uses, and it might work perfectly," Jaune said with half slumped shoulders. He was always so embarrassed with his combat performance, but he wasn't bad in any respect, just in need of more practice.

"Jaune… how do you know what we're talking about?" Blake said with an accusatory tone, stepping in front of Ruby. Now that she thought about it, yeah, what _was_ Jaune doing listening in? Also how? Jaune never seemed like the creeper type. Gods, Ruby didn't think she would ever change in the locker room again. Nope, nope, nope.

"No! Oh, gods no, not that!" Jaune shouted with wide eyes, shaking both his hands and his head. "The two locker rooms are right next to each other… and you girls are kind of… loud. We could hear you from the other side."

"And who is we?" Ruby could hear Yang reload her gauntlets along with her words.

"Chill, it's just me and Ren," Jaune responded

"You've got to tell Ren not to say anything to anyone, it's like the biggest deal!" Ruby replied, panicked. Weiss was so right; none of them could keep a secret at all. No wonder Weiss seemed to think Ruby couldn't be trusted with her own secret

"Pshh, who's he going to tell? Nora?" a pause, "...actually, yeah what am I thinking? I have to stop Ren immediately!"

* * *

Ruby tiptoed her way into the library fully aware she was super late. Another thing she expected to be chewed out for on the growing list today. She had easily found Weiss in her own corner of the library, hidden away from the rest of the common students. It helped that it was a Sunday, because who in their right mind went to a library on a Sunday evening? Well, Weiss did.

"Hiya, Weiss," Ruby tried to say as quietly as possible while she shuffled over. The heiress was looking through a few books at the same time, source checking them most likely. She was the type to look a little too deeply into her research. Weiss didn't seem to notice Ruby at first, but quickly put down her books and flipped open a folder on the desk next to her.

"I have your notes matched to mine on the table. I've also gone through and circled what you got wrong on your test as well. I want you to look up why you got them wrong and edit it from there. I'll look over your edits as you make them so you don't end up on the wrong track. You really need to pay attention more in class instead of just copying me or passing notes." Weiss' tone was flat, and irritated. Ruby knew she was mad, but looking over all the compiled notes and study help she had prepared, the huntress was just glad to have her, bad moods and all. Blake's comment about focusing on what Weiss did over what she said was really hitting home.

"At least I don't get caught like someone I know," Ruby joked to ease the mood, sitting down at the desk.

"Don't start with me. That was once. Now work." Weiss refused to look her in the eye, but Ruby could see a little embarrassed blush on those pale cheeks. So easy to fluster, getting Weiss to burn was quickly becoming addictive.

"I get it, I get it," Ruby said, letting off and turning to the pile of work that had been assembled in front of her. "Thanks, Weiss," she added before starting on the first set. They didn't speak much after that, only to ask for books or questions. After a good bit of silence the need to take a break hit Ruby. She stretched, yawned, and looked back to see Weiss' pace unchanged. The diligence of that girl was astounding. Ruby put down her pencil and just looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you for protecting me today. You were incredible," Ruby ended the quiet, but Weiss never looked up, just kept working.

"Ruby, I shouldn't need to protect you. What happens if I'm not quick enough in a real battle? You need to take this more seriously. Being a huntress is dangerous, you can't just let yourself be defenseless like that." Weiss didn't let herself yell, not in a library, but her right hand clenched into a fist on the table and her eyes, although focused on the book, were cloudy with frustration.

"I'll be fine, trust me. I know how dangerous being a huntress is. I just wanted to say thanks. You're my hero, Weiss." Ruby reached over to Weiss' hand, grasping it lightly in her own. Weiss' fingers twitched at the touch, tense as ever from unexpected contact, but she didn't move away. Instead, she let Ruby envelop it with impunity.

"I'm serious," Weiss muttered, still not at ease.

"I am, too. Trust me, 'kay?" Ruby replied with a smile, rubbing Weiss' palm with her thumb. "Guess what?" she added.

"No."

"You're no fun!" Ruby said, a little too loud and coupled with a laugh.

"So I've heard," Weiss shot back, monotone as ever and again not turning away from her work. _Not as humorless as you like to pretend, huh?_ Ruby thought, but didn't say, not wanting to poke the dragon.

"I figured out what to do for Saturday," Ruby remarked, changing the subject. She had crafted a perfect plan thanks to some help from Jaune. She owed him an apology for thinking he was a creepy lecher today.

"It better not be bar hopping. After clubbing I don't know what to expect from you, Ruby Rose." Asking Weiss' polar opposite for plans had not been the smartest moment in hindsight, Ruby had to admit, but hey, it wasn't that bad.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to seem more adult." Saying that made Ruby feel more like a child. "This one you'll actually love, I promise. It's perfect."

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Weiss asked, looking up from her work for just one moment.

"Maybe if you sing for it." Okay, so Ruby would poke the dragon a few times.

"Shut it, you dolt."

Ruby said nothing back, just smiled and held Weiss' hand as they studied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Wow over 200 followers is just crazy! Like I had no idea this would blow up so huge (to me at least) Thank you guys so so much. Sorry again for being late New Years eve was supposed to be the night this was out, but my friends all dragged me out to into town so I got no work done, plus I injured my right arm which is the arm I predominantly type with. Anyways enough excuses, I'm really sorry.
> 
> So big news is next chapter is the final chapter of Snowy Vale proper (I think). This does not mean the end of the "Vale" Series. I have a direct sequel that will be following this one that I will begin right after Snowy Vale closes up later this week (hopefully) More news on the specifics on that and why a sequel over just continuing as normal will come with the final chapter.


	15. Picnic, Pick Me

"So, your idea is a picnic?" Weiss called out from behind Ruby, who was cutting her way through the ruined cobblestone path, blocks of worn stone still jutting out of the ground. The Emerald Forest was thick, even in winter, mixture of snow tipped evergreens and sleeping oaks that had lost all their leaves. Ruby kept along the trail, remembering to never leave the cobblestone if she wanted to get to her perfect little spot.

"Yep," Ruby responded, turning to Weiss who was giving her an awful look. She could give sour looks all along the trail if she wanted, but this was for once an actually good idea. Ruby spun around just in time to dodge a bit of underbrush as the cobblestone road became one stone thinner. Alright, so the path was less than perfect, but she was still sure Jaune's idea would pay off.

"In the middle of winter?" Weiss added, raising her brow in protest. Ruby twirled herself back around, cloak making a nice little show of the spin. She thought of running up and hugging her, seeing if that would dull some of the complaints, but both their hands were full with baskets of food, blankets, and tarps. Not to mention Weiss would probably kill Ruby, armed as she was.

"And who would look for us here?" Ruby smiled, knowing she was in the right. _Gotcha,_ she thought to herself, still locking eyes with Weiss, walking carefully and foolishly backwards along the cobble path. The heiress in turn opened her mouth to complain, but found nothing. Instead, she swallowed her words, took a deep breath, and started after Ruby.

"Alright, you have your point," Weiss moaned, finally catching up. Her head was held high, one of her defensive quirks. Ruby had noticed she never took being outwitted in a conversation well, but Weiss, to her credit, never denied she was wrong if she realized it. One of the little things Ruby had grown to like about her, the integrity to accept defeat with her head held up high, even if she did so angrily. Her grumpy face was cute though, so even that was a benefit. "You're going to fall if you keep walking backwards."

"Nope. I'm fine," Ruby said, knowing full well she had almost fallen three times slipping between the rocks, but lightning reflexes and luck kept the crimson huntress upright and saving face. With another twirl she was front facing again, more easily navigating the brush and forest path.

"We're pretty far in… shouldn't we be worried about grimm, Ruby?" Weiss asked, free hand on the hilt of her blade. The forest in winter wasn't exactly safe, if the forest was ever that safe, but Ruby wasn't concerned. There was no big bad beowolf that could tackle either of them anyways.

"Nope, Jaune and Pyrrha are just short walk west of here on duty. They promised to clear the area. Nora and Ren did the same. They've got duty east somewhere." Ruby had even made sure to check the smoke rising from the forest, a camp in the distance. All of JNPR had opted to take this part of the forest for their monthly patrol. Now Ruby just owed them a bunch of favors, and a few lunches wouldn't hurt.

"Wait, so does the entire JNPR team know?!" Weiss shouted from behind. Ruby shut her eyes, hoping she could just take back her last sentence. Turning to face her, the heiress was cross armed and furious. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, I know, but I didn't tell them! Ren and Jaune overheard me talking to Blake and Yang, so I made them promise to keep quiet. They don't mind at all, they're even helping!" Gods, Ruby just wanted the argument to end. She screwed up, but fixed it. This was supposed to go well.

"So already in one week six others know? Ruby, if you weren't talking so much about it no one would find out!" Weiss for such a small girl was so intense a person. She could make anyone feel tiny.

"I wanted to share us with my sister...I'm sorry." Ruby's voice was constrained, eyes down to her feet.

"If you can't keep quiet about this there won't be an 'us' for very long!" For a moment the forest around Ruby felt stifling, like a building crumbling on top of her. They weren't even together yet. _No,_ she pleaded to herself, _don't end it. I was so close._

"Weiss… I didn't mean to… please don't," Ruby mumbled, barely audible, but the effect was immediate. Anger drained from Weiss' face, replaced with a rare expression, a sad sort of compassion. Looking down at her nails, something she did often when uncomfortable, Weiss sighed and her usual self, powerful and a little scary, flashed back, looking Ruby in the eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ruby… I just mean if my father finds out… I could have to go home… for a _very_ long time." The tightening feeling loosened around Ruby, though her heart felt no less weighed down. It brought a little comfort that Weiss was so worried about this for both their sakes, not just her own.

"If you left, I would wait for you." That felt heavy even as Ruby said it. What felt more powerful was, after saying it, she realized that it was absolutely the truth. Weiss sighed at that; probably worried that she was still not getting through to Ruby. Her lips were sealed, but Ruby noticed something else, a small smile Weiss tried to hide.

"I… Let's just focus on our date. I'm… I'm sorry for yelling." That made Ruby smile brightly, gaining back her optimism. Weiss never apologized straight out like that. It meant so much, even if she clearly struggled to say it.

"Thanks for putting up with me," Ruby said, bumping shoulders with Weiss. She however looked annoyed, a bit of her anger coming back.

"Don't belittle yourself. Stand up straight and carry yourself with confidence. You're supposed to be taking me on a date, dunce." She looked so serious, but Ruby just laughed. _Mad even when you try to be sweet, huh?_ ' she thought, grinning. Weiss was so good for Ruby, made her tougher, and forced her to be more confident. The added bonus that she was kind of super cool and pretty was nice, too.

"Alright, Weiss. Whatever you say."

"Here we are!" The path cleared to a small, warm meadow, more just a small alcove formed by an icy stream. In summer the stream likely would flood and keep trees from growing, but in winter the river became dry, just a large grassy patch of winter flowers everywhere between the trees that surrounded the patch. The opening in the tree line let sun pour in, pleasant despite how cold the air was. The whole area was lovely, and, aside from a few bullet holes from Pyrrha and Jaune's practices, was relatively untouched. "So what'cha think? I thought you might like the flowers and fields, plus it's not that cold out. I mean, the sun is shining, and yeah." All the nervousness Ruby had built up on the trail was starting to express itself

"How did you know I like flowers?" Weiss said, cutting Ruby off. She kneeled down for a small pink wild flower. Truthfully, Ruby had no idea Weiss liked wildflowers, only that she smelled of them. Good enough guess, as Weiss seemed so fascinated by the little purple things. The light smile on her face was weak, but very sincere.

"You like me, don't you?" Ruby joked nervously, hoping to shatter the awkwardness of the moment. Weiss stared at her with a look that just said 'really?' and Ruby laughed, feeling somehow more awkward than before.

"Don't be cute with me," Weiss said, rolling her eyes at Ruby, but the grin sold her out. Standing back up, the silver fencer examined the area, eyes tracing the shadows of tree lines and the small stream. Finally, after a moment of silence, Weiss passed her judgment. "It's very pretty. A little cold though, not that I mind it."

"Don't worry, I planned for that." Ruby quickly undid her basket, tossing out a tarp over a patch of well lit grass, perfect spot to keep the sunshine. Over that she tossed a thick quilted blanket, nice and warm for their seating. Just as fast she began unpacking the basket, laying out dishes and snacks, from sandwiches to cookies Ruby had baked herself, coupled with a fine assortment of different fruits as well as breads, way more than the two of them could possibly hope to eat. Ruby had no idea what Weiss liked, being one to take far fancier lunches than anything she herself would ever eat. Better to over pack than screw up. "I got you one of literally anything I could make. I didn't know what you liked, so I'm sorry if I didn't pick something you would want to eat."

"Ruby, calm down." Weiss sat herself down on the quilt in a very lady like fashion, much more elegantly than Ruby, who just sat legs sprawled along the blanket. Eyes scanning the dishes, Weiss looked a little confused. "Any silverware?"

"Oh… I didn't think you'd need them for this sort of food." Of course she would ask for silverware, Weiss was the closest thing to royalty Ruby would ever meet. Sophisticated manners were probably drilled into her from birth. Ruby felt like an uncivilized brute by comparison.

"It's alright, I'll just start on a sandwich then. Thank you." For all Ruby's worrying, Weiss took to eating fairly immediately. Daintily and gently she picked up a small section of a sandwich with two fingers, eating it in prim and proper bites. Ruby in some ways found it interesting to watch her, so old fashion in how she spoke and acted. It was like seeing a vision of the princesses of long ago.

"I've got one more surprise!" Ruby exclaimed, rummaging through the baskets, tossing aside napkins and extra treats. She pulled from the bottom a bottle of golden liquid, frosty from the winter air.

"Ta-da!" Ruby chirped, the bottle of shining bubbles making Weiss' eyes go wide.

"Ruby! You do not intend for us to be drinking, do you!?" Weiss shouted, loud enough that Pyrrha probably heard it. Ruby just started laughing as she fiddled with the cork.

"Relax, it's nonalcoholic, basically just apple juice. Figured you'd like to at least pretend it's fancy." The cork finally popped out with an inappropriate use of Crescent Rose. The fake champagne filled two cheap wine glasses, Ruby offered one and kept the other.

"Don't start acting like your sister now," Weiss groaned, taking her glass, holding it like a lady. Ruby, on the other hand, found holding the glass by the handle made way more sense.

"No way, I don't have her like super cool confidence. I'm just an awkward fish out of water most of the time," Ruby responded, taking a sip. It was horribly sour, nothing like tasty apple juice. Perhaps she could switch to milk when Weiss wasn't looking or something...

"You should. You're better than any of them, you know that, don't you?" Weiss said, catching Ruby's attention. In the Yang versus Ruby competition there was no doubt in her mind who was better. Yang was practically undefeated, not to mention she passed all her classes barely ever studying. Everyone loved Yang, she was so cool.

"Weiss, you don't have to say that," Ruby said, smiling as she took a bite of one of her cookies. It was sweet of Weiss to try, anyways.

"Ruby, if you had no potential I wouldn't be wasting my time with you. End. Of. Story." The seriousness of her tone and the expression on Weiss' face made Ruby almost choke on her cookie.

"Ouch, harsh," Ruby added, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Weiss took notice of this and shook her head at such poor manners. To that, Ruby just returned a shrug.

"I mean it, Ruby. You're a good huntress, and you will be the best if you keep working at it as hard as you've been lately. Never tell yourself you're not as good as Yang," Weiss said with a matter-of-fact tone, taking another sip of her sparkling apple juice and a small bite of a pastry.

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked in wonder. She felt really warm from the compliment. For all of her performance and success, the thought that it was all dumb luck was never far off from Ruby's mind.

"Because I watch you. When you fight, I mean, and how you lead. You have no tact or knowledge, you move off of talent and skill with Crescent Rose. You're completely unrefined. But to get so far like that... What you could become is incredible. One day you'll outmatch even me." As Weiss said it her tone was flat, almost a little sad. Small crack in the constant confidence she exuded every day. Did she not consider herself talented? _Impossible_ , Ruby thought, _Weiss is the best._ Still, the amount of faith she had in Ruby felt amazing. "It'll take leagues before you get there, of course, but one day you might beat me." There was good ol' Weiss.

"I want to be better, so stick with me. I'll prove myself," Ruby said, bumping shoulders with her partner, who did not seem quite as amused. "Thanks for everything, Weiss."

The rest of the date went well, eating lunch and chatting about several small things. At a certain point it became a nature class, as Weiss had begun to drill into her the signs of grimm around the area. Eventually as the day went on both of them lay on the blanket, another tossed over their legs for warmth. The sky was beautiful, only the sparse dragon looking clouds to pollute the sunniest winter day they have had this year, though Weiss argued that was nonsense.

"Did I do well?" Ruby asked after a moment of quiet. The day was getting longer, the big question remained unanswered. Time was running out before sundown would force them home.

"It's acceptable," she said with a small smile. "You are certainly getting better at this."

"So are we together?" Ruby asked, her stomach clenched. It was time to settle the big question. All the laughter and fun they had, all the choices of what came next boiled up to this moment. Ruby needed to know.

"I... I did promise that, didn't I," Weiss said as noncommittal as possible. Ruby didn't let her heart sink. She would hear it, whatever the answer was.

"Actually, you only said we would talk about it."

"Then we talk about it," Weiss said, and Ruby turned onto her shoulder to face Weiss, who looked up at the open sky. Both of them had blank expressions, filled with anxiety.

"Okay. So, Weiss, umm, just for real. Will you be my girlfriend, yes or no?" It was hard to say it, but the word girlfriend stirred something in Ruby. That was not a word she ever thought would tie them together, but here they were, with that as the issue to be decided.

"We would have to keep it a secret." Weiss sounded soft, not angry, her expression never shifting. Face pale as snow, ice sheets for eyes, she seemed born of the winter. The sun low in the sky made the rays of amber shatter into different beams, illuminating her. Gods, she was so beautiful.

"But will you? Yes or no?" Ruby kept pushing. Although she just wanted to reach for Weiss, she kept herself away, forcing herself to stay brave for once in her life. Weiss turned on her side, facing Ruby, and the resolve almost melted, but seeing her look so intense... Ruby couldn't let it go.

"Ruby, you don't understand what you're asking for—" Weiss started, but Ruby shook her head no. No more excuses, no more explanations.

"Weiss, yes or no?"

"Yes."

The blank expression snapped at that instant. Ruby broke into a huge smile, so big she couldn't believe it; her eyes blurred, almost crying as she laughed a near silent release of joy. That was it, the answer she needed. She wanted to just tackle Weiss, hold her forever. How could this happen? It was impossible, yet somehow with all her screw-ups, all her little kid mistakes, she got the most beautiful, brilliant girl in the world.

"Thanks Weiss," she squeaked. Ruby didn't tackle or pull Weiss up for a dance, instead, gently she leaned over just the few inches that separated them and kissed her Ice Princess. Not the heated kiss like before, but softly. At first Weiss recoiled, just a little, but soon reciprocated with, just as timidly, another kiss. A breath separated them.

"Ruby, don't do that," Weiss whispered, shoulders tight and face flush.

"Kiss you?" Ruby asked, a little perplexed.

"Without warning me, yes!" Weiss shouted back, throwing up one of her arms for emphasis.

"Without warning, huh?" Ruby joked back with a laugh and a smile. Not exactly like their first kiss was predictable for Ruby either. Normally making fun of Weiss was a scary affair, but Ruby felt too liberated to feel any fear in the moment. Weiss seemed less terrifying as a girlfriend than a mentor.

"That was a onetime thing! I was in the moment!" Weiss was beat red, embarrassed by the memory. No reason to be, it was an awesome one. Ruby kept laughing now as she watched Weiss be the awkward one. "Kiss me if you feel the need, just let me prepare beforehand," Weiss added, regaining her composure, although just as flushed.

"Sure, princess," Ruby joked again, still staring into Weiss' nervous blue eyes.

"Don't call me that," Weiss grumbled, never a fan of the nickname.

"I like you being my princess," Ruby said still smiling, putting Weiss' soft hand in hers.

"You can be insufferable!" Weiss shouted, turning over onto her back. Eyes returned to the sky, her face was filled with color, unable to hide her embarrassment. The pains of pale skin, Ruby supposed. She took special note that Weiss was still holding her hand. Ruby pulled herself over, resting her head on Weiss' right shoulder, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding Weiss' hand over to the other shoulder. The heiress tensed up and though Ruby closed her eyes, she could hear Weiss breath slowly and let herself loosen at the touch.

"You're comfy," Ruby whispered lightly into Weiss' surprisingly warm shoulder.

"I'll make you move," Weiss threatened.

"No. Just a little more, okay? Then we can go home," Ruby pleaded, feeling the urge to nap away her life like this.

"Just a little more, but then no more complaining," Weiss bargained down. Though Ruby would agree, there was no way she wasn't going to complain if Weiss tried to move her.

"Okay," Ruby finished, sleepily feeling a soft hand begin to brush her hair as she breathed in the scent of winter wildflowers. Way better than the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Wow over 200 followers is just crazy! Like I had no idea this would blow up so huge (to me at least) Thank you guys so so much. Sorry again for being late New Years eve was supposed to be the night this was out, but my friends all dragged me out to into town so I got no work done, plus I injured my right arm which is the arm I predominantly type with. Anyways enough excuses, I'm really sorry.
> 
> So big news is next chapter is the final chapter of Snowy Vale proper (I think). This does not mean the end of the "Vale" Series. I have a direct sequel that will be following this one that I will begin right after Snowy Vale closes up later this week (hopefully) More news on the specifics on that and why a sequel over just continuing as normal will come with the final chapter.


	16. Snowy Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning, this chapter starts with somewhat trippy/unpleasant nightmare scene that references the rest of the Vale series you can find on my ff.net profile.

Sleep is not always restful. As a little girl, dreams of the White Fang taking her away haunted Weiss. It happened sometimes, she would not be the first to disappear. As she grew older her nightmares shifted. Sometimes father would kill Weiss in her sleep, or the steel machines that populated Castle White would come after her again. Sometimes she was trapped in a cage of ice and stone. Sometimes father would take everything from her.

"Where is Ruby?" Weiss shouted at her father. The world was blurred, nothing was clear, and everything visible seemed saturated. They were in a field of snow, thick mist of frost and fog unnaturally lingering, and the sun shone grey, not yellow. Hundreds of people, all dressed in suits and frills, surrounded Weiss, clapping, shouting congratulations. No one said why. Both her arms were pulled forward by her parents. To her right, gaunt and almost like a ghost, was father, a rare and unnatural smile on his lips. To the left was mother, smiling and beautiful again. She seemed younger, but colder, like a doll.

"There was no other choice. It is time to put all childish things away, princess." Father's voice came from all directions, omnipresent and omnipotent.

"Today is the day! Aren't you excited?" Mother was cheery, her voice as soft as a child's, but her lips did not match the words.

"I am no princess! What did you do with Ruby?!" Weiss shouted, panicked and unable to focus on anything. Something seemed to clog her mind, like the mist distorted her thoughts. What came into view only confused her more. In front of the crowds of faceless people stood a throne of ice, its massive back towering over the highest tree, seat made of a solid slab of glacial frozen crystal, blue and white. In the center was a crowned snowflake, carved in red dust.

"This is your duty now. Take your seat," Weiss' parents said in unison. The young girl stood stunned by the sight. Quickly the fog filled her and drowsiness followed. Her knees buckled, and Weiss rested herself on the throne, chilling her body at the touch. She moved to stand, but the throne refused her desire. Ice jutted out like wire, forcing her tight to the seat. Fear made Weiss want to shout out, but the frozen claws formed over her throat. The back of the audience began to dissipate into a wall of flurried snow, lines of people freezing as it rushed towards Weiss.

"To the future Queen of Dust and Snow!" her parents shouted and cheered as the storm of frost turned them to ice. Weiss felt the freeze hit her, unreal and unnatural. Even still the throne remained, and so did she in this barbed prison. Eventually the blizzard stopped, the fog gone with it. Nothing remained of the audience or her parents, only the corpse of a fallen horse, still fresh, a pack of wolves devouring it.

 _Please, Ruby, please, someone help me!_ Weiss screamed in her mind, but the throne did not let her go, or free her voice. The wolves, however, took notice. The pack was all silver, with red eyes and claws. Their bodies were covered in dust soot, like the company's miners. One, the biggest of them all, was completely black, covered in scars instead of dust. Its eyes looked hungrily, and angry at Weiss. The others took steps back from her throne, but the black leader remained. Its growl was deep and teeth shone red from the horse feast.

"Please, anyone," Weiss managed to let out before the ice tightened around her throat. The wolf growled, but this time its eyes were towards Weiss' left. Silently, a black cat tiptoed in front of the throne, a wilted red rose in its mouth. On seeing the wolf, the cat dropped the rose on the floor and hissed. The wolf charged the cat, forcing it down in one massive bite. The wolf discarded it on the snow, defeated. Though bleeding the poor creature was still breathing.

Without any distraction, the wolf prepared to pounce, Weiss still held tight to the throne of ice. She watched it charge, but fear shut her eyes before the beast reached her. A moment passed and Weiss felt no teeth. The sound of whining opened her eyes for her. The wolf was caught, body encased in rose vines, the thorned flower coiling around its body and neck. Along the floor the small rose bloomed bright and red, its tendrils reaching up and snapping the barbs that held Weiss in place. The throne crumbled and Weiss was free. The other wolves began to surround her, and fear gave Weiss strength. Unarmed, she ran.

Kicking up thick snow as she went, the meadow became forest paths and the howling of wolves died down. Out of breath, she stopped, looking over her body. The ice barbs had left her unharmed somehow, and the wolves were outrun. She was lost, but felt a calling. Weiss began to trek forward without guidance or reason. Some time passed, no telling how much, but she happened on a trail, tiny prints of a rabbit barely visible. Unable to justify why, she followed the trail. It weaved, disappeared, and appeared again. Weiss did not know for how long she followed it or how she always managed to find her way back to it when she found herself wandering away, but the tracks ended at the gates of Castle White. The doors swung open and all guards were replaced with broken toy soldiers.

Stepping inside the gates, the courtyard was filled with crows, all cawing and crying to themselves. One sat above the main door, resting on a moonstone buttress, larger and older than the rest.

"I'm sorry!" it called again and again, head twisting at Weiss. The crow flapped its wings and shook frightened as she approached. "I'm sorry!" it cawed with its inhuman voice. Weiss ignored it, wanting to seek safety, wolves could be following. They would always follow her. The door was frozen solid, her fingers burned at the touch. Inside was not the foyer of her memory. The dining room she remembered was now only one long table in front of her, coated in ice. Every seat was filled, men and women all with the heads of animals: lions, bulls, dogs. Every guest was frozen solid, ice clinging to their eyelashes.

At the center of the table was, cooked and cut for the guests, a cat. Placed on its head was a crown of wood. Each guest was provided with a goblet, all filled with what looked like red snow. At the head of the table, dressed in his best finery, was father, not spared from the ice. He was seated above the rest in a throne of his own. Eyes crusted in frost, he looked more statue than man. As Weiss stepped closer to him, the air grew thinner, so cold it felt like it would freeze her in place. Now that Weiss was near there was a faint scent of roses coming off of her father, and with each inch the smell was increasingly potent. Standing at the foot of the table she could almost reach out and touch his frozen form. Her father held in his hands two roses: one in his left, a white rose crushed by a clenched fist, the other in his right red and wilting, but also alive and vibrant in color. Weiss reached out for it unconsciously, the odor growing strong, more familiar. The red petal was soft to the touch and the scent became overwhelming, the scent of roses

"Weiss... hey... wake up, sleepy." Weiss felt warmth instead of cold, a bright fire was burning near her, she could hear it. Only her head was exposed to the snowy winds from outside. Her scar ached from the cold, but only slightly. A dream again.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered as she shifted under the mountain of covers and a small hand rocked her. Opening one eye to the world around her, she saw Ruby. The younger girl was crouched above her, bright silver eyes looking concerned. The fire made them glow richer than the metal. The smell of roses was her, just a few inches away.

"Yep, time to get up," Ruby whispered, kissing Weiss gently on the cheek. She recoiled just a little, surprised at the sudden affection, but it wasn't unpleasant. Not at all.

"You okay, Weiss? You looked like you had a nightmare."

"Yes. I get them from time to time." Lately more than ever. Weiss had let Ruby become… close, let herself get attached. The idea it could all go wrong, all go away, was haunting and stressing Weiss out way more than she ever predicted. However, when the time came to wake up every day, Ruby was there, and everything was fine. Just another peaceful day. Well, as peaceful as life at Beacon ever was.

"I'm sorry," Ruby whispered, a worried look on her face. Weiss felt slightly guilty, this was nothing she needed to be concerned with. Nightmares frightened children, not heiresses. "But hey, I made dinner, thought we could have a nice dinner together before we switch shifts," Ruby finished, a smile returning to her face, the happy awkward mess she was.

Weiss pulled herself up, the covers falling off of her as she did so. The high winds immediately caught her and she almost regretted winning that game of rock paper scissors. The winter patrols Beacon did called on team RWBY again, probably the last for them this winter, as the season was almost over. Divided into teams of two, one got a patch of dense snowy forest, the other a half ruined stone tower from the days when armies, not hunters, fought the grim. Of course, everyone wanted the tower. The top gave a bird's eye view of the forest, it had a proper working fireplace, and shelter from the heavy snowfall.

Well, some shelter. The top floor of the stone tower was fully exposed. Something had blown off the side of the wall, and while the roof remained, the constant fear of collapse might keep its occupants on edge. Weiss, however, had grown used to sleeping with something about to collapse above her. Though the way the wood moaned with every inch of snow was less than pleasing.

"You made dinner?" Weiss asked, smelling nothing but ash from the fireplace and the lingering scent of roses from Ruby. The tower floor was bright by the flames, and the sun was low in the sky, just about to finish setting. Smoke was visible from a few miles out, Blake and Yang's camp. Weiss would have almost felt bad for those two if they hadn't been such sore losers over the tower game. Accusing Weiss of cheating so she could make a "love nest"? Those two were like children sometimes. The memory brought a slight blush to her cheeks as she quietly mumbled that this was in no way her idea of a love nest, whatever they thought that meant.

"I made you some sandwiches and cookies," Ruby let out, proudly pulling a tray of both out for her. Cookies clearly were for Ruby and the sandwiches for Weiss.  
"Again?" Ever since they started dating the only meal Ruby ever made when she cooked like this was the same set of sandwiches. Sure, they had little options for food on a thirty-six hour guard day, but perhaps some soup on the fire or fine cheeses would do. Well, at least Ruby had brought plates this time.

"I didn't know anything else you liked," Ruby grumbled to herself as she chewed on the cookie. Weiss contemplated taking the cookie from her. Ruby should be eating healthier, not so much junk food, but the pouty look on her face kept Weiss from doing much else but scowling. She had been getting too soft on this girl.

"You could have asked, idiot," Weiss responded, still irritated that all Ruby planned to eat was cookies. What made it worse was that while she was asleep Weiss could

almost bet that Ruby's lunch had been cookies as well. _Perhaps I should have her meals prepared...you are getting soft_.

"Sorry," Ruby started, a bit quiet with a nervous laugh. "But at least we get to eat together by the fireplace. And I made the food, so at least that's kind of cool and romantic, right?" She added quickly, antsy eyes looking for approval. Ruby was always in such a rush to impress Weiss that the dolt almost seemed to forget she already had her. Plus, whenever she tried this hard she always missed the small things. The girl thought too fast.

"Yes, thank you," Weiss said, trying to be sweet as she took a bite from her sandwich. It was good of her to try and make dinner, the least she could do was say thanks.

"But next time, ask. And you better make something healthier than cookies for yourself, too," Weiss couldn't help but add. Ruby didn't need a softy for a girlfriend; she needed someone to push her in the right direction. Girlfriend… that still felt weird to think about.

"But it's good!" Ruby argued as she nibbled her food down, taking sips from her milk as she ate. At least _that_ was healthy. Weiss gave her a look that just said no, hoping to cement her point. "Okay, if you make it," Ruby countered nervously, blushing as she said it, or perhaps it was just the cold wind.

"Alright." Weiss didn't feel like arguing, her eye aching as it was. She could be nice sometimes, there was no rule against it. Though she probably would need to learn how to cook first. "How did it go while I was out?" Weiss added, wanting to shift the conversation to their assignment. The grimm had thinned out over winter, but being alone out there? Ruby didn't seem hurt, but it was good to ask. Plus, this was graded. The concern was about the grade, of course.

"Just a few beowolves. You should have seen me, I was like lightning! I only used scythe mode since I didn't want to wake you. One was trying to follow me, I—" At some point Weiss got lost in Ruby's rendition of her adventures. Ruby was so animated when telling stories, a flurry of hand motions, sound effects, and hyperbole. It was kind of funny to watch her sputter nonsense. It was annoying when it came time to study, but like this, it was nice.

"Weiss, are you even paying attention?" Ruby said at one point, ripping Weiss from her dazed state. She was frowning at her, a few cookie crumbs on puffed cheeks made it impossible to take seriously.

"If your story had more words and less sounds, I might. You've made a mess of yourself," Weiss groaned, reaching out and wiping Ruby's lips off with her thumb. She meant to seem scary, but Weiss blushed at the feel of Ruby's soft lips. The move came off as more sensual than she meant it and it showed. Both of them turned a deeper red.

"Don't baby me! You're my girlfriend, not my mom!" Ruby shouted, rapidly smacking Weiss' shoulder in protest, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Then grow up!" Weiss shouted back, slapping Ruby's hands away. The young girl broke into laughter, sliding herself to the floor. Weiss breathed and let out a small sigh, watching her partner laughing sprawled on the ground of their rickety little tower.

"You're clearly exhausted. I think it's time you slept, Ruby," Weiss said, looking over the crimson huntress. The girl had been up since before the sun was, the long day shift. Weiss always took the late night ones, having the diligence to stay awake and alert in the dark.

"No!" Ruby shouted rather adorably from the floor, a little loopy from the lengthy watch. Weiss laid down the blankets over her, ignoring the girl's protests, only for them to be tossed off, the girl looking up at Weiss with her big silver eyes.

"Ruby. Don't be a child about this," Weiss grumbled, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Don't worry, Weiss. Just do what you normally do," Ruby said softly with her best pair of puppy dog eyes. Eye still aching, Weiss felt her shoulders slump, and with one deep breath she gave up. Waving Ruby off, she sat back down, pressing her back against an exposed beam for support. From where she was positioned she could look out over the entire forest through the exposed wall. Below, it was soundless, the only noise the wind brushing against the tower. Grimm were not subtle creatures, at least not the beowolves that tried to move with the climate. If they crossed through here, she would see it. Well, would have, until Ruby stepped in her way.

"Ruby?" Weiss warned. She was already frustrated with Ruby's impulsiveness.

"Don't worry," Ruby said, lightly sitting down in Weiss' lap. Ruby laid her head against the girl's shoulder. This was as close as they had ever been, far closer than Weiss was prepared for. She felt her face go red at the touch and that caged feeling crawl back into her mind. "See, just watch like normal. It's warmer this way," Ruby added.  
"Ruby, you need sleep," Weiss said, trying to calm down. Ruby wasn't wrong; together, with Ruby lying against, was much warmer. Cloak wrapped around them both felt even better, something that was actually quite nice, even if the claustrophobia wasn't.

"I'll sleep like this," Ruby whispered with a yawn into Weiss' shoulder. The smell of roses was getting overpowering.

"And if I need to go check something?" Weiss replied.

"Move me," was Ruby's response.

"Ruby." Weiss didn't know what to say, and even as the caged feeling began to recede it was still a bad idea to stay like this. Ruby wasn't going to be able to sleep, and they all had more work tomorrow. She had to be stern.

"Hey, appreciate this; you never know when something could happen." Weiss felt something snap in her, like a pit she had fallen into before. She had been completely alone her entire life, family was not something she could rely one, and her only friends were toys. She had been alone, was used to it, it was how she would always be. Born into this world alone and would leave it the same, but the idea of being alone again, Ruby being gone, was so frightening it broke the emotional wall she kept herself in check with.

"Don't say that," Weiss shouted, pulling Ruby in tighter, the need to hold her only friend overpowering her apprehension towards touch. She felt that crack in the emotional wall turn into a massive drain, as Weiss buried her face into Ruby's shoulder. She tried so hard, but that stupid little phrase was enough to make her tear up silently. She never made a sound, Schnees never cry, but Weiss knew Ruby could feel the wetness on her shoulder.

"Weiss...are you—" Ruby started, but never finished.

"Shut up!" Schnees never cry, never lower themselves like that. _Stop it, not over something so small._ Just like that the crack in the emotional wall began to freeze back over. Weiss wouldn't allow herself such weakness.

"Hey, it's okay...I was just kidding. It's okay, I'm going to be fine," Ruby tried to reason, but Weiss stayed still. The crying had stopped as quick as it came, but the emotions she felt were still ramped. She needed to cool herself, pull herself back into check, cold and strong. "Weiss, look at me," Ruby whispered into the girl's neck, a warm breath that made her body clench. When she did not respond, Ruby kissed the spot, causing Weiss to shudder. She lifted her head up against the kiss, eyes shut, and she let out a sharp breath. Ruby pulled away to look at Weiss. She had the most focused expression Weiss had ever seen, not the usual nervous Ruby.

"I'm going to be fine, it's okay," she said in a soft reassuring voice, locking eyes. The sudden fear was replaced by anger in Weiss.  
"Then why would you say that?!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry...I just rarely get time with you." The hyper confidence Ruby had had was quickly dispersed. Now she seemed guilty and panicked. Weiss almost felt bad. They hadn't had much time the last two weeks, school was busy for them both. Yang and Blake made it impossible for them to be alone, and most of the time they had was focused on studying. "I shouldn't have, I didn't mean to upset you," Ruby said sincerely, calming Weiss down quite a bit.

"Ruby… shut up and don't ever say that again." Weiss had had enough fighting. Ruby could cling to her all night as long as she was okay. In fact, it was Weiss who hadn't stopped hugging Ruby. Better this way. She didn't feel so caged.

"Weiss, sorry I'm so dumb," Ruby said with a small smile.

"You're not dumb, stop acting like it. You're really smart, you are just are too impulsive and don't study," Weiss mumbled. Ruby needed to stop apologizing; they had been through this before.

"I'll get better, I promise." And Weiss would help her however she could. She had to admit they made a good team, the two of them. Maybe they really could stay as one.

"You don't need to prove yourself," Weiss added, hoping to stop her from any more stupid stunts. She had enough for the day.

"I just want to make you proud and be a good leader. I'll always want my crush's attention, stupid." Ruby nearly choked on her own cheesy line, Weiss could hear it, but in all its silly childishness, something about how Ruby meant it made her really happy.

"Don't call me stupid," Weiss said, even while she smiled.

"I won't," Ruby hummed, resting her head once again on Weiss' shoulder.

"You're paying for this later, by the way," Weiss whispered. She looked out to the snowy forest, noting how she could stay like this for a while, enjoy the time she had, and watch the snow drift from the sky. It was the last snow for a bit, the winter coming to a close. No one was watching them there, so they had their little love nest. Curse the other two for being right.

"I know," Ruby mumbled sleepily.

"That means more drills," Weiss nearly sang as she said it. She could decide what to make Ruby practice later.

"Okay. Thanks, Weiss. You're the best girlfriend." Weiss felt warm as she heard the words. She hoped sincerely she could continue to be so. Who else could manage Ruby, anyways?

"I know," Weiss said sarcastically. Ruby let out a small mousey laugh, a tired laugh, and that made her smile. Ruby was worth the dreams and stress. So worth it, that worthless idiot. "Here… I'll sing you to sleep."

And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original ending notes as a massive page long thank you that I'm going to paraphrase here. Thanks so much for reading. All of you.

**Author's Note:**

> **Well that's the first chapter guys. I think I'm aiming for a more lose set of sequential stories, but I hope to build a slow romance. I really got into the white rose pairing of late and wanted to give a little love back, so leave some comments and let me know. Hopefully I'll have chapter two soon!


End file.
